Making Choices
by Elmoak1991
Summary: 17 year old Bay Kennish was unhappy to return to Buckner until she met the Handsome Jason Gregory. A seeming wonderful guy. Now she is starting to realize that he is not what he seemed to be. Will she be able to handle whats to come? Or will she need to rely on the help of someone else? In the end Bay does end up with Emmett. :)
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter is short. Please read and review. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

She couldn't believe he would do such a thing. Bay thought to herself. She thought for once she found a keeper. Someone who would really care and listen to what she had to say.

She stood in her art studio unsure what to do. She had met Jason when she was forced to return to Buckner. She hated the idea until she had met Jason Gregory. He was tall dark and very handsome. He had hazel eyes and brown hair. He had a strong face and all she could say about his body was, wow.

He had swept her off her feet and she fell hard. He was charming and caring while also having the bad ass persona. She swooned every time she thought of him. They had been going out for six months, and she was only know beginning to understand the real him.

She sat looking at a blank canvas and thought about today. She was hanging out with Toby, and Nicki. Toby was showing Bay some new song ideas. Not that Bay really cared but she had nothing better to do. She was on lock down because she had lied to her parents about who she was with and they caught her and Jason sneaking into the house. A dumb idea she knew.

So there she was sitting on the sofa listening to music dying of boredom, when Daphne and Emmett pulled up on Emmett's motorcycle. "Thank god." Bay said rushing over to them. "Please save me from my boredom. I need to get out of here." Bay said desperately. This was her fifth day of being here.

"I thought you were on lock down?" Daphne responded.

"I know but if J and K thought you asked me to go somewhere with you they would make and exception. PLEASE!" Bay all bet begged.

"Well Emmet and I where going to meet Noah to get dinner at my new job" Daphne looked at Emmett. **"You okay if she tags along?" **She asked Emmett. Emmett nodded his response.

Bay and Emmett had hardly talking since she started seeing Jason. She could tell that he tried to be okay with it but it was just to hard for him. It was hard for her to see him be so sad. After she got with Jason it was not until Bay's and Daphne's Birthday that she had seen him again. It was almost a full month and a half .

She did her best to avoid him but once they all sat to eat cake she had no where to run. He ended up across from her at the table. There was this weird feeling between them. Bay tried to concentrate on Jason who was sitting next to her. She did a good job apart from the one time Bay and Emmett locked eye. It was has if his blue eyes burned into hers and a whole conversation took place. It took everything Bay had not to jump up and kiss every inch of his perfect face. In the end Jason had broken the spell and Bay was left confused for the rest of the night.

So after Daphne helped Bay convince J and K to let Bay out for the night Bay thanked her parents and rushed to get ready. It didn't take long. Bay rushed outside. She couldn't wait to get out of here. Once she was outside she noticed that Noah was here. He was telling Daphne he wanted to talk and she was saying that Bay was going out with them and it would have to wait.

Noah and Daphne where together now. It hurt Bay at first but when she looked back she new that her and Noah were nothing but a phase. Besides she had Jason now.

"Can't she take her own car?" Noah asked annoyed.

"No the only reason she is allowed out in because she will be with me." Daphne responded.

Noah momentarily looked defeated. He took one look at Emmett, who was standing next to his bike with his arms crossed, and a huge smile appeared. "Can she go with you?" Noah asked

"I don't think that is a good idea." Bay said walking up to them. Emmett looked at Bay and shrugged.

"**Sure."** He answered handing Bay the extra helmet. Without a word Bay took it. After Emmett mounted the bike she fallowed. She wrapped her hands around his wast repeating Jason's name over and over again for the entire ride.

It didn't take long to reach the restaurant. It was a fancy place with candle lighting. Bay had only been in it once before when Daphne very excitedly told her she got the job here.

Once they were at a complete stop is when things went north. Coming towered them was a confused Jason. The closer he got to them the more pissed he looked.

"Hey, I thought you were grounded." He said eying Emmett. Daphne and Noah walked over.

"Hey man." Noah said in greeting.

"I am grounded but my parents let me out for the night so I could have dinner at Daphne's new job."

Bay responded. "But in two days I will be free to be with you." She added going to him and kissed his cheek.

Bay hoped the news would cheer him up but he just kept looking at Emmett and Noah. "Hey, we are all just hanging out. It doesn't mean anything." Bay said.

"Come on. Lets go in I'm starving." Daphne said.

Bay smiled at Jason and went to fallow everyone but Jason grabbed Bays upper arm stopping her from leaving.

"Jason. Come on." Bay said. While Emmett froze and Noah said. "Not cool bro. Let her go."

"I just want a word in privet." Jason said to Noah.

"**I don't think so." **Emmett said walking closer to them.

"It's okay." Bay said to them. They all gave her uneasy looks. "Come on guys. Five minuets. If I am any longer you can send someone to find me." Bay said with some humor. They were all over reacting. After all Jason was a good guy. After a minuet the all agreed and went inside.

Jason lead Bay around the corner where they could be alone. Bay smiled an uneasy smile at him. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.

Jason pushed Bay against the wall. "I find you out with two of your ex boyfriends when your supposed to be grounded and your asking if I am mad?" He asked in a ton Bay had never heard him use before. He placed his hand on her chest right under her neck. "I will not tolerate you hanging out with boy's." His grip got a little tighter. "And after tonight if I ever catch you on the back of the deaf boy's bike again you will be sorry." He kissed Bay hard on the lips and walked away before she could get a word in.

She stood there with her heart racing and frozen with shock. Never had she ever thought Jason to be a jealous person. Until now.

**I hope you enjoyed and there is more to come. Please leave reviews :) thanks**


	2. Chapter Two: Not That Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

Please read, Review, and Enjoy :)

Chapter Two: Not That Girl

Shaking her head she pulled out her paints and got to work. It was amazing how much her art always seemed to help. Not that it ever made the problem go away but for just a small point in time she was able to escape everything. Something she was always thankful for.

It was late by the time she had finished. She took a step back to see her completed piece. On the left side of the canvas there were light happy colors thrown together. It almost looked like a field of different flowers all blowing lazily with the wind . On the right there were dark colors. Blacks and blues. Thrown together looking like a stormy night sky. Light and dark clashing in the middle where neither maked any sense.

"Maybe he was having a bad day." Bay said out loud to her self her voice braking the silence that surrounded her. So that was that. She would just let it go. Even she was moody. Sometimes she was moody all the time. Who was she to judge?

The next day Bay met Jason in front of the school and everything seemed to be back to normal. Neither of them mentioned the night before. It was as if it had never happened.

At lunch Daphne had waved Bay over. She was taking another cooking class. As if she needed it. She was a great cook. Not that Bay would say it out loud. "Hey what's up?"

"I saw my mom this morning." Daphne said. Bay was a bit shocked. Regina had started drinking again. She tries to stop and she does good for a while but when she falls off the wagon she stays gone until she can face everyone. Which usually means she has been sober for a few days. This time was the longest she's ever stayed away. It was a month yesterday.

"How did that go. Did she look okay?" Bay asked. Daphne didn't answer right away. She looked conflicted. Like she wasn't sure.

"She looked skinny. Sad. She tried to apologize." Now she looked guilty. "I told her if she was sorry she would just stop drinking. Then I left."

Bay didn't know what to say. She new both of them were always worried for Regina. She will never forget the night Angelo had carried a drunk sleeping Regina into the guest house. Daphne didn't talk to Regina for weeks.

Before she could answer Daphne, Jason walking in and motioned Bay over to him. "I gotta go." Bay said to Daphne standing up. Daphne looked over her shoulder to were Jason was standing. She shook her head. Bay shook hers. "What?" She asked. Daphne had never liked Jason. Daphne shook her head in answer.

"Hey." Bay said once she reached him. His kissed her making her melt like a Popsicle. She loved that feeling. She never thought she would find it again after Emmett.

"So I was thinking that we ditch the rest of the day. Go make out under a tree?" He said in a voice as sweet as honey.

Bay smiled. "So tempting. But really not a good idea." She said giving him one more kiss on the mouth.

"Hmm. I wasn't really asking." He replied more sternly. Bay looked at him. Was he serious?

"Jason I have two test today. And I'm grounded. My parents would kill me if they saw me." She said trying to keep humor in her voice.

"You have skipped before. Since when have you not broken the rules? Or is it cause your not with certain people?" He asked angry. His grip on he hand had tightened.

"Jason it has nothing to do with other people. I just don't want to do it." Bay said. She really did not like this side of him. It made her nervous. She watched as anger flickered across his face before he could hide it.

He loosened his grip on her hand only to catch her in a tight hug. "I would watch my tongue if I were you." He whispered in her ear. Bay watched him walk away wide eyed and a little shaken. What was his problem?

After school she went straight home. What the hell was his problem? She went to her room and laid on her bed with her headphones blearing. She thought about what he said over and over again. The more it ran threw her head the more pissed she got. Who the hell did he think he was.

She went down to her studio and stopped the moment she saw Emmett. He was looking at the painting she left on the canvas. The one she painted just yesterday. She watched him look at for a few minuets. Before she tapped him on the shoulder and make him aware of her presents he looked over to her.

Bay stood there for a few seconds before she walked up to him. "Hey. What are you doing in here?" she asked in a confused tone. He had not looked at her work Since she had been with Jason.

"**This is interesting."** He responded referring to her painting. **"What's wrong." **He asked watching as her face went soft then harden into a mask of irritation.

"Nothing it's just a painting." Bay said defensively. She hated that she seemed to be an open book when it came to Emmett. She started to put paints away so she didn't have to look at him. She knew her face would give her away.

Emmett gently grabbed her are. She felt as if electricity was building where his flesh touched hers. Being so close to him always confused her. "What?" She snapped facing him. The intensity of his brilliant blue were shocking.

"**Are you okay? Are you in trouble?"** He asked so sincerely Bay wanted to fall to her knees and tell him everything.

"Everything is fine. You don't have to worry about me. It's not you job anymore." Bay went to leave but Emmett went in front of her.

"**I will always worry about you."** He said angry with sadness in is eyes. **"I will always care and I will never stop thinking about you." **He shook his head all anger gone. **"I will always love you." **He sad slowly running his fingers down her arm causing her to get goose bumps.

He was so unfair. Why could he always make her so unsure of her choice to live without him every time he was near? And why did she always seem to wish he was near? "And I will never be able to fully trust you." Bay said angrily. She walked past him quickly. She new her words would hurt him and she didn't think she could bear to see it.

Back in her room she paced. She didn't want to brake up with Jason. She loved him and she found herself at peace when she was with him. Or at least she used to. Being with Jason was the only time when she thought she would on day be fully over Emmett. The only time she thought she could be happy without him.

However she was not going to let him walk all over her. She was not that girl. The one were she lets the man control her every move. What she was to wear and eat. To when she was allowed out and who she was allowed to hang out with. That was not her.

She put everything Jason had ever given her and put it into a box. She was sad with what she had to do. But she could never be that girl. Putting the box in the closet Bay looked at her Emmett Box. She sigh sadly...She could never be that girl again either.

Reviews Please :) There is more to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Apologies and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Three: Apologies and plans

Bay sat in front of the school for what felt like a life time. She could see Jason waiting for her in their usual meeting place. She had butterflies.

"You can do this." She said out loud getting out of her car. No more being chicken. She thought to herself. She put on her angry face and marched towered Jason. Once she reached him she intended to tell him they needed to talk with a strong confident voice. Instead the words got cough in her throat.

"Morning love." He said before Bay could clear her throat. She stared at him. He looked like himself again. Maybe? No. You have to do this.

She took a deep breath. "We need to talk." Bay said so fast she was unsure she actually said anything.

Jason smiled that crocked smile she loved so much. "Yes my love." He replied taking Bay's hand and kissing it.

Bay let out a soft sigh. This is why she loved this man. He was just so romantic and she loved when he talked old fashioned to her. "Why are you being such a jerk." She asked wishing she hadn't. She thought for sure this would cause him to get mad again.

Jason continued to smile. "I apologize for my actions." He said in his honey sweet voice. "I was a jerk and I have no excuses. For give me?" His eyes looked full of apology Bay wondered if she was just over thinking his actions.

Bay laughed a nervous laugh. He could always do that to her. Make her swoon like a moron. "Fine. I will forgive you." Bay said reaching up to steal a kiss.

* * *

Emmet watched as Bay sat in her car looking up to where Jason was pacing, waiting for Bay. She looked like she was going to be sick. A couple of time she made the movement like she was going to get out but then stopped.

Finally she got out of her car. Her face instantly went from nervous to angry. A face he new all to well. He watched as she stormed towered Jason. Something else that Emmett new all to well. He new she was mad when she stormed up to him with angry faced or not. . Did she ever have to build up the nerve to confront me about things? Emmett wondered to himself

She stopped right in front of Jason who said something. Then Bay's face lost all its anger and went to confused. She said something causing Jason to take her hand and kiss it. This made Bay look more confused.

Whatever she said next had Jason get a look of apology. After he was finished all the confusion from Bay's face was gone. She looked fluttered, then kissed him.

Emmett looked away and shook his head. He couldn't stand the way he felt when he saw Jason's hands all over HIS Bay. She would always be his. Even if they both get married and live separate lives he would always think of her as his Bay.

The bell must have rang because when he looked back everyone was scrambling trying to get to class. Emmett looked at Bay who was giving Jason another kiss before class. Jason turned and walked away. With that Emmett turned away putting on his helmet and drove off as fast as he could.

* * *

The bell rang interrupting Bay and Jason making up. Bay gave Jason one last kiss before he turned and walked away toward his first period class. Threw all the noise Bay could hear the familiar roar of a motorcycle. She looked just in time to see Emmett driving away.

* * *

A week has gone by and everything was perfect. Jason was back to his sweet self. Daphne was doing great at her new job. Regina was still sober. Kathryn and John were leaving for a weeks vacation, and Toby, Nicki, And Emmett had a gig at some club Bay couldn't remember the name of.

Everything was just going so good and to top it off Bay was sure tonight was the night. Her parents were leaving tonight and it happens to be the same night as Toby's gig. So it just seemed like the best time and Bay was ready...She thinks.

Okay the truth was Jason was ready and he had been throwing hints in her direction that he wished she would hurry and be ready. She had made him wait six and a half months already. So tonight was the night.

So that is why Bay was in this Store full of lacy underwear. She wanted everything to be perfect. She was going to meet him at the park for lunch were she would invite him over for dinner, Which Daphne hesitantly agreed to make as well as keep Regina busy for the night so they have no interruptions.

She planed to eat in the dinning room then move to the fireplace, where she will have pillows, so they can have dessert, Also something Daphne agreed to make.

She planed to wear a dress she has already gotten from her mom's closet. It Showed a lot of cleavage and was practically backless. It was short and black. She had never seen her mom actually wear it. So she was looking for something black something that looked like it was part of the dress.

She ended up with lacy panties and the push-up bra that matched it. Once her item were paid for she ran from the store. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. She could feel the heat on her cheeks meaning she was blushing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daphne asked Bay. She really didn't like this guy. She watched Bay roll her eyes and get defensive.

"Yes I am. I'm ready." Bay didn't think she sounded as confident as she hoped. "So how is Noah?" Bay asked changing the conversation. Daphne didn't look up from the marinade she was making for the stake for tonight. "Are you guy's fighting." Bay asked being her nosy self once Daphne looked up.

Daphne shook her head. "No...His hearing has gotten worse." The look of disbelief formed on her face. It looked like that's all she was going to say but she looked up and by the look on her face Bay could tell she was going to hear more.

"He is upset and pushing me away. Like he is embarrassed about it. How ridiculous is that. I mean, hello I'm already deaf."  Daphne finished rolling her eyes. She looked toward the door and waved.

Bay turned and saw Emmett standing there. He had his James Dean smirk that Bay had always loved. "You're in a good mood." Daphne said to him a smile on her face.

"**The band has a gig. We haven't had one in a while. So I'm in a good mood." **He looked at the food Daphne was preparing. **"What's all this" **He asked curiously. Daphne looked back to the food not answering him.

"She is helping me with my date with Jason tonight." Bay said unsure of what else to say.

"**Tonight? In your house. Alone?" **He asked. Bay nodded. "Yeah." **"Does John and Kathryn know?" **he asked a little angry.

"Do John and Kathryn know what?" Regina asked making Bay jump. Daphne smiled at Regina. "Do John and Kathryn know what?" She repeated now the They could all understand her.

"Nothing." Bay and Daphne said while Emmett shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Where are you off to?" Daphne asked. Regina gave them the. I know something is up look.

"Angelo is having trouble with the baby. I'm going over to help him." She said. Angelo had decided to keep the baby even though the mother decided to give up her rights. Meaning he was on he own and for the most part clueless. "I will be staying the night...So will you be okay here?" She asked Daphne unsure of what was going on.

"Yeah. I will just hang out with Bay." Daphne said. Bay smiled and nodded. With one last accusing look Regina said goodbye and left.

Emmett shook his head. **"Are you." **He started then stopped. He wanted to ask if she was planning on "doing it" But he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He also wasn't sure if it had already happened. It has been about six months since they stared dating. **"Never mind."** He said then fallowed Regina out the door.

Bay pretended she didn't know what Emmett was going to asked but she knew. He was going to asked if she was going to lose her vegetable. She smiled at the word. An inside joke only they knew and shared.

"I think he knows." Daphne said. She sighed. She wished Emmett would just move on. Bay wished the same thing. She just felt it would be easier for her to move on if he would.

Bay stood. "I better go make sure everything is going as planed."

"Are you sure you want to do this." Daphne asked again. "Yes." Bay answered irritably. Then to her self as she left the guest house she said. "I hope."

**Please leave reviews. I hope you Enjoyed :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The stranger she knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4: The stranger she new.

After Bay made sure her parents were still leaving and The gig was still on. She called Jason to tell him everything was still going as planed. She had asked him over to dinner during their lunch date. He was delighted at the news of them being able to be alone. She smiled thinking about it.

* * *

"That is a great idea."Jason said lightly. "Just you and me alone." He added running his fingers down Bay's back. Bay smiled at him. She was happy to see him happy. "So what time should I come over?" He asked.

"Um, eight sounds good. I will give you a call before hand to let you know things are still going as planned." Bay answered. She smiled at him. If he only knew what she had planned. The thought made her both excited and nervous.

Bay looked around the little restaurant. It reminded her of the place Ty had taken her a life time ago. Or at least that's what it felt like. Jason watched as she looked around. "You like it?" He asked

Bay smiled at him. "Yeah it's..."

"Authentic." Jason offered. Bay looked at him shocked. How did he know about...No, she thought to herself. She just had Ty on the brain. It was just coincidences.

"No actually. I was going to say it was nice and cozy." Bay said trying her best to sound normal. She offered Jason a smile which he returned.

"Well I will be there at eight." Jason said kissing the tip of Bay's nose. "Until then my love we must depart." He added standing and lending Bay his hand. Bay shook her head taking his hand.

"I love it when you talk old fashioned." Bay said blushing slightly.

"I know my love. That is exactly why I do it." He said taking her in his arms. He walked her to her car. He kissed her swiftly then said goodbye. Bay watched him get in his car and leave before she headed home herself.

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be okay being here alone tonight?" Kathryn asked Bay in a worried voice.

"Yes mom I will be fine. Besides Daphne is still here. If I get lonely I can hang out with her." Bay said in her usual tone when her mom was being overly motherly.

Kathryn said. "Okay sweetie but if you need us you can call." She was saying until John interrupted.

"Kathryn she is seventeen. She will be fine." Kathryn rolled her eyes at him.

After they said goodbye to everyone they were in there car and on their way to Hawaii. "Well, we should be going ourselves." Toby said. They didn't wast any time with goodbyes. In a few seconds all that were left were Daphne and Bay.

Daphne half smiled at Bay. "I will be home if you need me."She said. Bay nodded. "Thank you for everything."Bay said. Daphne nodded with a look on her face that could only mean she was still unsure about this. But it was not her choice. Bay thought. It was mine.

Bay rushed upstairs to get ready. She already had most of what she wanted to do with her hair done. She had a half hour to finish it and get dressed.

Once she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked hot. She looked nervous. Bay sighed at herself. Everything was going to be fine. She could do this.

Bay planned on putting on a pair of boots to go with the dress but after a few minuets she decided to just go bare foot. They were not leaving the house after all. The door bell rang and her heart began to race. She went to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey. Come in." Bay said swallowing the frog in her throat. He looked handsome as always.

Jason stared at her as if he were looking at the most beautiful thing on earth. Bay smiled at him. "You look stunning." Jason finally said after a few seconds. This made Bay smile even bigger. "Thanks."

Dinner went by all to fast for Bay. She was so nervous she was worried she might be sick. Jason lead her lazily to the pillows in front of the fire place. "This is wonderful." He whispered to Bay sweetly.

She smiled. He started kissing her. It started off Soft but soon became urgent. "Wait. I need a minuet in the bathroom." Bay said pulling away from him. "Just one minuet. Don't go anywhere." With that she ran to the bathroom.

She stood over the sink and looked into the mirror. "Cowered." She told herself. She took a few calming breaths. She could do this. "You can do this." She said out loud. "You are going to go out there and do this."

She walked slowly back to were she left Jason. The fire was burning but Jason was not in the room. Before she turned to go look for him she felt hands on her shoulders. They ran slowly down her arms. She could feel his breath on her shoulder before him kissed it lightly. The kisses continued up her neck to her ear. See, she thought to herself, This wasn't hard. She turned to face him. She was shocked with what she saw. It wasn't Jason at all. It was Emmett. That's why it was so easy. Without a word Bay kissed him with so much passion it should be illegal.

Bay shook her head shaking away the fantasy. She was with Jason and wanted to "Be with" Jason. Emmett broke her heart and she didn't think she could live threw anything like that again. After she was able to shake away the guilt of what she had just fantasied she left the bathroom to do what she planned to do.

Jason waited for her sitting on the pillow. Once he saw her he smiled and patted the pillow next to him. She sat taking his hand. Without any word he began kissing her. She kissed back. Jason ran a hand down her back and unsnapped Bay's bra. It was sweet and perfect with just one problem. He wasn't Emmett.

Bay felt a tear go down her cheek. "I can't." She said pulling away. "I can't. I want to. I really really do." Bay paused looking for words. "I just can't." she said shaking her head. "I'm so sorry." She added folding her arms across her chest. She felt naked without the bra.

Jason sat back and didn't say anything. He looked really mad. Bay waited silently for what felt like forever before she said. "Please say something."

Jason shook his head. "You don't love me." He said anger just under the surface.

"Of course I do." Bay said scooting toward him. Jason stood up. "Jason it has nothing to do with you. I'm just not ready." Bay said. "Please I do love you."

"It's because of him isn't it." Jason said rocking with anger. Bay scooted away a little. "You are so hung up on your precious Emmett!" He was now yelling. He grabbed Bay by her arms yanking her up. "You are mine." He said yelling in her face shaking her slightly. He let go of one of her arms to grab her face. "I will have you on day my pet." He kissed her hard. Tasting her tears. He then pushed her to the ground.

She watched him walk away tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to listen hard to hear the Back door slam over the sound of her speeding heart. She sat there stunned to the floor. As she started to get a hold of herself she went into the bathroom to clean up.

She looked at her reflection. The person staring back at her was her, just a scarier her. She had mascara running down her cheeks. She looked paler then she had the last time she was in here and she looked scared. Bay closed her eyes. She wanted it to go away. This entire night needed to just erase.

She went completely cold when she heard noises. Oh god. She thought to herself tears instantly returning to her eyes. He was back. She worked hard to continue to breath evenly. At first she was just going to lock the door and hope he will go away. She just had to wait there until morning. That's when Toby and the others will be back.

Daphne. She thought. Daphne was home and from there they could call the police. Bay leaned against the door. She was trying to listen for more noise to see if she could tell where in the house he was. But there was nothing. She was just going to have to make a run for it.

Bay let out a shaky breath. Okay, You can do this. Bay told herself a few times. Finally she quietly opened the bathroom door and looked out. She turn off the light so it wouldn't be so obvious where she was. She couldn't see anything. All the lights were off. Something she was now regretting.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, Then ran for the back door. The moment she reached the kitchen she smacked into something solid and when hands toughed her arms she knew it was Jason. She began hitting his chest as hard as she could while screaming "No leave me alone! Please don't do this!"

She could feel the tears stream down her cheeks as she fought blinding her further. After a few seconds she began to realize that Jason was not fighting her. In fact he was rubbing her arm like he was trying to calm her down. She pushed away from him. He continued to hold her arms softly. Taking a deep breath she smelt a familiar cologne. However it was not Jason's. She stopped struggling as a light flickered on.

After blinking a few times she could see Emmett was the one holding her arms so gently. The sight of him was so beautiful Bay sank to the floor and burst into sobbing tears. Emmett went down with her holding onto her tightly. She felt him rocking her stroking her hair. He was comforting her and she was letting him. At some point she heard Daphne ask what was going on, but Bay did not answer. She just held onto Emmett breathing him in and letting him bring her comfort.

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Monsters and saving love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

**Chapter five. **

Emmett carried a now sleeping Bay to her bed. She looked so peaceful while she slept with the exception of dried mascara on her still red cheeks. He wished he knew what had happened but decided he would wait until morning for the answers.

Daphne had already fallen asleep on the sofa after they talked about what could have possibly gone on. He had found out that Bay did intend to have sex with Jason and it would have been their first time. She planned on giving Jason her vegetable. Emmett almost smiled at the word. Something only Bay would ever get. Something only they shared.

After Daphne fell asleep he decided to carry Bay to her bed then head home But standing in the door way of Bay's room watching he sleep he couldn't leave. So he sent his mom a text saying he was going to stay at Daphne's because they hadn't realized how lat it had gotten.

Emmett laid on the bed next to Bay watching her sleep. He kissed her forehead before closing is eyes and slipped into a light sleep.

He could feel Bay starting to wake. She went from being completely still to moving a little then moving a lot. she sighed a few times. Emmett just waited for her to come to on her own. Finally her beautiful brown eyes opened and did nothing but stare into his blue ones.

* * *

Bay's thoughts came to her slowly. She was first aware that she was in her bed. Then she was aware that she was not alone. Memories of last night hit her like a tone of rocks. Luckily before she panicked she remembered that she had fallen asleep in the safety of Emmett's arms. She sighed softly. It must have been Emmett who was in her bed. Her eyes flew open. She had been right. Emmett was there. She didn't know what to say or do so she just lied there looking into the eyes of her everything.

She wasn't sure how long they lied there looking at each other but what she did know is he was going to eventually ask what had happened and why had she been so scared. She was not sure what she was going to tell him. She was scared at what he would do if he new the truth but there was a part of her that wanted nothing more then to tell the truth. A part of her that always wanted to tell him everything.

She was always ashamed about that fact. The fact that when something happened Emmett was the first person she always thought about telling it to and Jason came second. Jason always came second when it cam to Emmett. He was right. She was stuck on Emmett and no matter how hard Jason would try he will always only be second best.

Emmett reached over and put his hand on her cheek interrupting her thoughts. He didn't have to say anything. The caring and love was so full in his eyes she thought it might spill over and that did it. She just had to be with him. She was going to stop fighting him and herself.

Bay smiled at him. He smiled Back making her bones turn to mush. She heard Emmett take a deep breath. **"What happened?"**He asked her. She sat up intending to run to the bathroom to give herself a few minuets to think, but Emmett was to quick. He sat up too grabbing her hand, and she just didn't have the strength to fight him.

"I'm fine."She told him. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She felt a bit ashamed at what had happened. "Jason and I had a fight and when I thought he had come back. I was just so angry and I wanted to hurt him."She lied hoping her face wasn't giving her away. Emmett didn't look convinced and he tilted his head nodding. "The when I realized I was hitting you, and I just lost it. I'm really sorry about that by the way." Bay smiled lightly. Emmett just stared at her.

**"So that's what you are going with."**He asked in disbelief . He couldn't believe she was protecting him. **"You had a fight and thought he came back for more and it pissed you off?"** He waited for her to answer.

"It's the truth."She said. Or at least Part of it, She thought. She could tell he didn't believe her. "I thought you had a gig to do?"She said. It had just hit her that he wasn't even supposed to be in town.

**"It was canceled so Toby and Nicki decided to stay in a hotel for the night and I came here to hang out with Daphne. Then we saw Jason leave and Daphne wanted to check on you. He looked really mad."** Bay didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Emmett shook his head. He needed to leave**."Okay. I need to go. Are you sure you are okay?"** Bay nodded. Emmett left the room unsure he wanted to leave but if she wasn't going to tell him what happened there was nothing he could do.

Okay she was not ready for him to leave and the moment she heard his bike roar to life and pull away she started to cry. She was scared to be alone. She didn't want to do to Daphne because she knew Daphne would want an explanation as she just crawled back into bed and tried to keep her mind blank.

* * *

Once Emmett got home he took a shower. He looked at his chest in the mirror. Bay certainly did a number on him. His chest was black and blue, and to be honest it was pretty sore.

Thinking he was still home alone he went downstairs shirtless to get a drink. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he was grabbing the milk from the fridge and turned quickly to see his mom standing behind him. She of course noticed the bruises immediately.

**"What happened?"She asked Wide eyed. "Who hit you?"** She continued. He knew she was upset.

Emmett put the milk on the counter and sighed for her to calm down. **"Nothing, No one. It was a misunderstanding."** Emmett said hoping his mom would drop it. Of course she didn't.

**"That doesn't look like nothing. What's going on?"**She asked again.

Emmett sighed. **"Bay and her boyfriend got into a fight last night and it got ugly. He left and Daphne and I went to check on Bay because we saw him leaving looking mad. It was dark in the house and Bay thought it was him coming back and when we ran into each other she started to hit me. Like I said a misunderstanding."**Emmett said giving her the same lie Bay had given him.

It didn't look like she believed it. **"Are you in some kind of trouble?"** She asked Emmett concern clear on her face.. **"No,"** She nodded at his answer. **"Is Bay?"**She watched as Emmett hid some emotion. **"Emmett?"**She scolded. She had the same look of concern for Bay.

**"I don't know. She wouldn't say."** Emmett answered truthfully. He didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Toby found Bay in her bad three hours later. He thought she had went out but he always checked the house to make sure everyone was actually gone. "Hey what are you doing?" It wasn't like Bay to be in bed. Bay jumped up and nearly screamed. "You okay? You look like hell." He said walking over to her.

"Yeah I just don't feel good." She told him. He nodded "So did you have fun last night?" He asked. Bay gave him a 'what are you talking about look'. "There are two plates on the dining room table and pillows in front of the fireplace. So unless you and Daphne got cozy last night I think its safe to say Jason was here."

Bay looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing happened." She said lying. Toby defiantly didn't need to know.

He eyed her. And she guessed he believed her because after a minuet he said, "Good I don't really like that guy. "He creeps me out. I hate the way he hovers ofter you." Bay just nodded like she usually did. It struck her as funny that no one seemed to like Jason and it looks like their instincts were right.

* * *

By Monday Bay had decided she was going to break up with Jason. She should have done so the last time she was going to do it. She wouldn't let him hurt her again and she really wanted to be with Emmett. Her heart finally won over her brain. A little fact she was secretly happy about. She couldn't wait to tell Emmett but she needed to break up with Jason first. If it wasn't already over, He hasn't tried to contact her at all since that night.

Bay decided it would be easier to do it if she didn't have to look at him while she did it. So once she got to school and saw that he was waiting for her in the usual spot she walked right past him. He called after her and started to fallow. "Earth to Bay." He said. "Aren't you going to talk to me?" He asked as if nothing had happened. Was this man freaking bipolar?

"No I'm done with you. We are now me." She said not stopping. She could tell he was still following her. It made her on easy. He cough up to her and say softly, "I wouldn't do that." That made Bay mad. She stopped and spun to face him.

"And why is that?" She snapped. She was so finished with him and she couldn't believe she couldn't see how much of a jerk he was.

Jason had a cruel smile. "I would hate for Daphne to lose her perfect job she loves so much. Or perhaps maybe someone you love get hurt. Perhaps your mother, Or Toby. Maybe even Emmett." Bay looked at him horrified.

"You wouldn't." She said her voice cracking. His smile got bigger.

"Oh yes my love, I would." Bay could tell in his eyes that he meant it and she was sure he had the means to do so. She was scared for the people she loved. So she did something that made something inside her die. She decided to stay with him. For the safety of the ones she loved.

Please read and leave reviews. I hope you Enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping A Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

Chapter six: Keeping a promise

Two months have went by since that day. Bay has become unrecognizable to her self and to those closest to her. At first it was small changes. Like she began to drift from her friends. Then he had her always wear her hair up in a bun so he could see her "Pretty neck." The bigger changes came when she started to loose weight and found she was never excited about anything.

The most devastating change for her was not signing. Jason hated it. He said she looked stupid doing it and he will not tolerate not understanding what she was saying. So she did her best not to sign and when she did she made sure he wouldn't see and she didn't do it often. She was so mad when he said no signing she told him she would leave him if he tried to take that from her. Bay shook her head as she thought of the day it had happened.

* * *

It was a rainy day and he was visiting her at her house. Daphne was telling her that Noah was completely deaf in one ear and that he was coping with it pretty well. So they just talked about him and she told Bay that he had asked about her a few times. Bay hadn't talked to Noah or Emmett for so long just talking about him made her feel a littler lighter.

Daphne and Noah seemed to be made for each other. She almost found it funny that her and Noah ever dated. She was so mad when she found out that Noah liked Daphne, but now it just made since.

Bay looked over to Jason and saw that he was unhappy with something. So she went to him to see what she had done wrong. What he said cough her off guard. "I don't want you signing. You look stupid." He said in a voice that always seemed to put her down. She didn't understand why he didn't like it until he said. "I will not have you speaking a language I don't understand."

Bay stared at her wide eyed and opened mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took him to her studio, which she hardly ever did because he always put down her art, where they wouldn't be overheard. "I have given you everything you have asked for." She began

"Except for one thing and I'm getting impatient." He interrupted. She knew he was talking about sex but she chose to ignore it.

"I have done everything and haven't done everything you do and don't want me to do, but I will not give that up. Daphne is deaf and I love signing. If you try to make me stop I will leave you." She swallowed hard. She had not stood up for herself since that day a month and a half ago when she had agreed to stay with him to protect her family.

Jason looked at her like she had just insulted him. He had made it clear she was not to threaten him. She had crossed a line, Jason thought to himself, And she will be tough a lesson. He kissed her hard on the lips and left.

Bay could tell by the kiss that he was pissed. He left without a word. She was uneasy about it but put it out f her mind. She picked up the paint brush and stared at the painting she had been working on. She had no idea what it was or where it was going. She had been working on it for two weeks. She sighed. She just had no inspiration.

She found herself smiling about the look on Jason's face after she told him off. She had wanted to do it for a long time but was always to scared to. She was becoming one of those girls, And she hated it. She just couldn't risk the safety of her family.

Bay was still on her high three hours later. It seemed the more time that passed the better she felt. She was even able to finish her painting. It turned into an abstract picture of two people in love. She was sure no one else would see that, but hey she was happy with it.

Her happiness disappeared immediately when she went into the house for a drink. Her mom was teary eyed on the phone and her dad didn't look so good himself. She felt her body go instantly cold. "Whats going on!" Bay asked as soon has her mom hung up the phone.

"It's Toby." Her mom sobbed. Her dad took her mom in his arms and rubbed her back. "shh, he will be okay," He said soothingly. Bay tried to hold back tears.

"What happened." Bay asked quietly.

"He was in a car accident." Her dad answered back in the same hushed tone. "A hit in run. He is in critical condition." He paused and looked at her mom. "We should go to him." Her mom agreed. Bay followed feeling light headed and sick to her stomach.

Jason's words repeated in her head over and over again."I would hate for Daphne to lose her perfect job she loves so much. Or perhaps maybe someone you love get hurt. Perhaps your mother, Or Toby. Maybe even Emmett." Tears streamed down her face. If Toby doesn't...She couldn't even finish her thought.

Waiting was the worst part. He was in surgery, and all the nurses could tell them was everything was touch and go. Bay had to work hard not to hyperventilate. She knew it was her fault.

"Bay!" She heard a familiar voice call out. It was him. She went from sick to worse. She thought she was going to loose it. How dare he come here after what he did.

He went to her and took her in his arms. "I came as soon as I could." He said in that honey sweet voice that she now found sickening. She looked at him dumbfounded. He took her face gently in his hands. Are you okay my love?" He continued his charade. She only nodded. He hugged her tightly again. "In her hear he whispered. "I'm sorry my love. You had to be punished."

Over his shoulder she saw Daphne and Emmett running toward them. Behind them was Melody. "What happened?" Daphne asked upset. Kathryn gave her a hug. "He was in an accident. He is in critical condition." She answered sadly.

Jason had let go of Bay but kept her hand. Daphne gave him a nasty look, then hugged Bay. Bay took this moment to look at Emmett who was looking At Jason like he was a nasty being.

"You okay? Daphne asked Bay. Bay nodded unsure if her voice would work. Daphne looked into Bay's eyes and saw something she did not expect to see. Guilt? Why guilt? She wondered to herself.

**"I'm so sorry."** Emmett said starting to give Bay a hug. Jason squeezed her hand hard and she moved into Jason's embrace. Emmett looked hurt. Bay wanted to go to him. She wanted to sob in his arms.

"Thank you," She said not daring to sign. Daphne gave her a 'what the hell kind of look'. This little fact also didn't go unnoticed by Melody who looked at Bay in a ways that made her want to curl up into a invisible ball. She didn't dare look at Emmett. Never had Bay refused to speak his language or at least try to.

The whole exchange did go unnoticed by her parents which Bay was thankful for. She couldn't take them scolding her right now. It was in this uncomfortable state that they waited in. Melody help John comfort Kathryn. Emmett and Daphne sat on the floor against the wall sharing a silent conversation. Emmett occasionally gave Daphne a hug and rubbed her arm, and Bay stood awkwardly in Jason's arms wishing she could just disappear.

Nicki came hysterical. She looked like a walking fountain. Bay felt so sick at this point she buried her face into Jason's chest. She just wanted to get away. Emmett was soon able to calm Nicki down. She ended up sitting alone and they could hear the occasional prayer. Bay mentally prayed with her

Noah eventually showed up. Bay watched as he,Daphne, and Emmett passed around Emmett's phone, Occasionally glancing in her direction. This told her they were talking about her. Melody also stole glances at Bay. Once Bay could have sworn she mouth "Meet me in the bathroom," But she wasn't sure.

Finally after what felt like a life time someone came to them with news of Toby. "He is in the ICU. Surgery went better then we could have hopped. If everything goes as planned and no complications arise he should be fine. It's a wonder he made it threw the surgery. Your son is a fighter." The doctor smiled kindly and left them to take it all in.

Kathryn burst into tears of relief. John cried for the first time. Daphne hugged Noah. Nicki was thanking god, and that is all Bay got before she told Jason she was going to be sick then ran to the nearest bathroom which was on the other side out of sight from the waiting room. She barley made it before she vomited over and over again. After she rinsed her mouth out and threw water on her face she kept her eyes closed fighting back the tears.

She kept her eyes closed. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep this all away. A tap on her shoulder startled her. Are you kidding me! She thought to herself. "This is a girls bathroom," She said turning thinking it was Jason. "Oh," She said once she saw that it was Melody. "You are not who I thought you were." She said.

**"Are you okay?"** Melody asked. Bay was shocked at how concerned she looked.

Bay nodded. She looked at her feet, then to the door. "I'm fine. Really. I was just worried about Toby"Melody only nodded with the 'I know you are lying look' that she gets. "Really."Bay pressed on. "I'm fine."

**"Okay."** Melody rubbed Bay's arm. She looked at her in a way that made Bay know that she was not convinced. Bay wished she could tell her the truth. With a smile Melody left leaving Bay to feel like the world was falling around her.

Jason ended up having to leave. His parents made him go home. Bay was shocked that he listened to them. She was shocked he didn't control them as well. Him leaving made it a little easier for Bay to breath.

At three in the morning they were all still there. Everyone was afraid to leave. What if something happened while they were gone? Kathryn and John were asleep, as well as Daphne and Noah. Bay was unsure if Melody was asleep because she was in the dark. Nicki was still awake. She was still praying, and every now and again Bay would here her cry. She could hear Nicki but not see her. Emmett had disappeared. She assumed he went to a vending machine or something.

She closed her eyes and hoped for sleep but she just kept thinking of Toby. She couldn't help but to imagine his body broken on the pavement. The thought brought more tears to her already sore eyes. She opened them quickly to rid herself of the thought.

Emmett was walking toward her. He approached her slowly waiting for her to protest. Bay didn't she couldn't. Without saying anything he sat with her. She was so grateful for him. She had not talked to him since that night he had stayed with her. She had just refused to speak to him in his language and here he was sitting with her. He took her hand. His thumb moved on the top of her hand in a circular motion.

They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. Emmett gave her more comfort by holding her hand then anyone else who had tried to comfort her with a hug.

* * *

Bay shuddered at the thought of that horrible day. It was now two weeks later and Toby was home and for the most part healed. He still had to take it easy but Bay was so thankful he was alive. She had apologized to him so many times in her head she could no longer keep count.

The last two months had been the longest of her life. She had become one of those girls. The ones she never thought she would be. But Jason proved hr would hurt her family and Bay had no choice. If she wanted to protect her family then she had to be with Jason.

Bay looked around her art studio with sadness. The same piece she had finished on the terrible day was still sitting were she had left it. She hadn't painted in two weeks. Something she usually did at least once a day. But she didn't want to.

She only came out here to escape her mothers nagging. Kathryn was worried about Bays weight. It's not like Bay wasn't eating because she was. Bay wasn't sure why she was losing the weight. Maybe it was stress. Bay studied her abstract painting of two people in love. She loved it when she painted it but now she had to agree with Jason. It was stupid. With a sigh Bay took one look at her studio then walked out of it with a heavy heart and a closed mind.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you enjoyed. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7 : Broken**

Emmett sat on his bed lost in thought. He was thinking about Bay and how she had refused to sign. He couldn't describe how much it hurt on so many levels. For the past two weeks he had tried to confront her about it, but she was almost always with Jason, and if she wasn't she would flee every time he was near.

Emmett had seen Bay leaving her studio today as he was leaving to go home. She was walking with her head down. It broke his heart to see how malnourished she looked. He wondered if she was throwing up or not eating at all. She looked pale and just so damn sad.

He looked up as Daphne walked into his room.** "****Hey what's up."**He asked. She looked mad.

Daphne sighed and sat on his bed. **"****My mom is drunk on your sofa." **She said rolling her eyes. Regina was doing really good this time. It had almost been two months sober.

**"****I'm sorry." **Emmett said rubbing Daphne's arm. **"****She will be okay. She does better every time she has to start over."**

**"I**** know but I just wish she would stop. I just feel like everything is falling apart!" **Daphne said standing up and pacing. **"****My mom can't stop drinking. Bay is deteriorating right before my eyes. Kathryn and John are fighting about Bay and what they should do. I mean..." **Daphne was cut off when Emmett kissed her. She froze and stared at him. **"****What the hell was that?" **She asked

**"****You need to calm down. And you were not paying any attention to me telling you so. So I kissed you which got your attention."**Daphne shook her head then smiled.

**"****This is why I you are my best friend." **She said. Emmett always knew how to get her to calm down or think straight. She saw sadness in his eyes. Damn it Bay, She thought to herself. She really wished Emmett could just get over her already. She also wished Bay would drop Jason on his ass and get back with Emmett where every one new she belonged.

* * *

Bay was sadly on her way to Jason's house. He had sent her a text asking her to go over there as soon as she could. So she told J and K that she was going to Jason's and headed over. She blasted her radio to drown out the noises. She was listening to a mixed CD she had made eons ago.

She was jamming out until the next song came on and her heart felt heavy. It was the song from the tap Angelo had made for Regina so that their baby would know good music. The same one she and Emmett had danced to. It brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes. She had thought life back then was hard. She would give almost anything to go back to that moment. That moment when everything just felt right.

She turned off her radio as she got close to Jason's. She never knew if he would be mad about her listening to the radio. When she pulled up she saw Jason's dad packing the van. Bay was confused. As she got out of her car as Jason came out of the house carrying bags.

Her heart dropped. They were leaving, And she was scared she was too. She didn't want to leave. She put on the bravest face she could as she walked up to Jason. "Hey." She said hating that her voice broke as she talked.

"Hey. So my dad has to take a business trip to France and he is make us all go with him." Jason said lightly rolling his eyes. "The last time we will do something together before you are eighteen son." Jason said doing a poor imitation of his father. Jason put his bags in the van. "We will be gone for seven weeks." He took Bay in his arms. "I will miss you my love." He said hugging her like he meant it.

Bay stood frozen. She wasn't even sure how she managed to hug him back. She looked at him. He put his hand on her cheek. "Don't be sad. It will go by quickly." He said Kissing her softly.

"I will miss you." She said in sadness. She gave him a warm smile. He gave one back to her. He took her had and kissed it. She was still in shock.

After spending twenty minuets to say goodbye and after Jason fought with his father who declared that cell phones will be banned from this trip, "We will spend this time as a family. The only time there will be phone usage is when I'm on the phone with work." He had said. Bay gave Jason one last kiss. Told him she wished he didn't have to go and that she will count the hours until his return. The she got in her car and drove home numb.

Once she was home she sat in her car. She was unsure what to do. She closed her eyes as she felt tears stream down her face. These were not tears of sadness. They were tears of relief. Seven whole weeks without Jason. That was forty nine days and forty eight Jason free nights. She felt so full of happiness she was light headed. And to make things even better she wont have to here from him twenty for seven.

She felt herself getting lighter by the minuet. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do. She just sat in her car feeling giddy. Then it struck her. She will go swimming. She hadn't swam yet this summer because Jason doesn't like her showing so much skin. But Jason wasn't here. Bay smiled. He wasn't here.

Bay ran up stairs and threw on her Bathing suit. It was a brown and pink bikini. She loved this thing. She looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look too skinny. Her hip bones and ribs stuck out. Bay sighed. She wasn't going to let that stop her.

She grabbed a towel and ran out to the pool. It was starting to get dark but Bay didn't care. She was about to jump in but stopped. She suddenly felt scared. She knew Jason would be so pissed right now. A shiver ran threw her body. She couldn't do it. She was about to turn to run back into the house when she felt herself being pushed into the pool. She held her breath as fast as she could before she fell in.

Once she resurfaced she saw Noah rocking with laughter. Bay couldn't help but laugh too. "I can't believe you did that!" She said to him In a tone she barely recognized.

Noah took out his hearing aid, pulled off his shoes then jumped in. He swam right up to her and spit water in her face. "You did not just do that." Bay said splashing water at him. He did it again. This time Bay spit water back at him. That started a full out splash fight.

* * *

Emmett brought Daphne home. He pulled up next to Noah's car. After realizing that he was not waiting for Daphne in the house they went searching for him. Approaching the pool they realized that it was Bay and Noah having a slash fight. They both watched with shocked and amused expression.

* * *

"Stop,Stop Stop," Bay was saying while laughing. She hadn't laughed in so long her sides hurt and she couldn't breath. She saw Noah sign that he couldn't hear her. "Stop. I need to breath." She signed without even thinking about it. Once he stopped they both realized that they were not alone.

Bay stopped laughing immediately. Daphne and Emmett where standing there watching them. Noah continued to laugh. He got out of the pool and went to hug Daphne who said, Don't you dare."Then ran happily from a soaking wet Noah. Soon they were out of sight leaving Bay and Emmett alone.

Bay got out of the pool. She was once again scared. Jason would have dropped dead if he was here. She wished she would stop thinking of him, but it was not as easy as she thought it would be.

Emmett got wide eyed once she was fully out of the water. He grabbed her arm and stared at her body. He was horrified at how skinny she had gotten.**"****What are you doing to yourself?"**He asked with anger on his face. **"****Are you starving yourself to please him?" Emmett continues. Bay just stared at him. **

"I can't." She said to him. "I have to go." she said pulling free of Emmett's grip. Bay cursed herself. Jason wasn't even here and still she was allowing him to interfere with her life. She was worse then one of those girls. She was broken.

She ran to her room with tears in her eyes. How could she keep hurting Emmett and still be allowed to live? She was just a horrible person. She also didn't understand why Emmett continued to try.

Bay showered and laid in her bed. She stared at the roof wishing it was just tumble and fall on top of her to stop all this madness. Bay rolled over and looked at the saying on her wall.' I never paint dreams or nightmares. I paint my own reality.' She shook her head. She lived in a nightmare.

**"****I have not seen her laugh in months."**Daphne was saying to Noah when Emmett cough up to them. Emmett could tell by Daphne's wet clothes that Noah managed to hug her.

**"****Yeah. She was just standing by the edge of the pool when I showed up. She looked terrified. I just walked up behind her and before she could get away I pushed her in." **Noah said.

Daphne shook her head. Bay new how to swim so she was confused as to why Bay would have been scared to get into the water.**"****I think it has something to do with Jason. Bay doesn't so much as breaths without his promotion. I know it's why she barley signs. He doesn't like it."**

Emmett closed his eyes. He wished Bay would just tell him what the hell was going on. He could speculate and he was sure what he thinks is going on is the truth. Which makes him so pissed he can't stand it. But he can't help her without knowing for sure. And he can't help her if she won't let him in.

Emmett went home feeling hopeless. Bay was just so scared of Jason and he didn't understand why. What is the worst the man could do?

Melody was eating when he got home. She could tell he was angry and she could guess why. Emmett sat next to Melody. She gave him a smile that told him she knew he was hurting.

**"****I,"**He started the stopped. He took a deep breath. **"****I saw Bay in her bathing suit."**Melody gave him a confused look. Emmett looked down then back to his mother.**"****She looks really skinny. You can see her hip bones and ribs. They stick out really far." **He shook his head just thinking about it.** "****I think she is in trouble."**

Melody took his hand. **"****Okay."**She said patting his hand. **"****I will talk to John and Kathryn. I will talk to Bay."**Emmett looked guilty. Bay was going to hate him even more after this.

Tears filled his eyes.**"****I just love you so much I can't stand it." **He said. Melody nodded.

**"****I know. You are doing the right thing." **She said trying to comfort him.

**"****It's like he has drained the life out of her." **Melody looked sad. She knew who he meant. **"****He has taken something so beautiful and killed it. It's like she doesn't know who she is anymore. It's like something inside her has died and she won't let me in to help her."**Emmett looked at his mother who also had tears in her eyes. **"****He broke her. He broke her and somehow, same day I will be there when she is ready to put herself back together. I will always wait for her. She is my Bay." **Emmett looked down. He could tell his mother was worried for him just like Daphne was. Both wished he would move on. Emmett knew that he couldn't. Bay was all he wanted. He needed her. Bay was his everything. No matter how hard she tried to push him away he will push back.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you all enjoyed :)**


	8. Chapter 8 One made into two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8: One made into two

Bay heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was morning and she was still thinking about the night before. She sighed. It was probably her parents begging her to Dump Jason. They, like everyone else, did not like him and was worried about what he was doing to her mentally. If they ever thought he was hurting her physically she was sure her dad would explode with anger.

"Come in." She called out. She waited a second when there was another knock. Bay Sighed getting out of her bed. It was most likely Daphne. Bay opened the door and was a little surprised to see Melody standing there. "Can I come in?" She asked. Bay stepped aside letting her in.

Great she thought to herself. Melody was probably here to tell her to stop breaking Emmett's heart. Melody wasn't always the biggest fan of Bay although she seemed to have liked her toward the end.

"Look I know you are here yell at me for being mean to Emmett but...Melody waved her hands in the air cutting Bay off. She was shaking her head.

**"****I came for you." **She said catching Bay off guard.

"You... came for me?"Bay asked confused. She was lost. "I don't understand."Bay added.

Melody sighed and gave Bay a motherly kind of look. **"****You look sick. Like you are not eating. You know you are beautiful the way you are and you never needed to lose weight. You were perfect the way you were."**Bay looked at Melody shocked. She wished everyone would stop thinking that she was not eating your throwing it up after. That's just sick.

"I swear that I am not starving myself. Or throwing it up. I have just had a lot going on."Bay told her hoping Melody would believe her. Melody looked around Bay's room, Before looking back at her.

**"****Okay I know that something is up. Something you are scared to tell anyone. Bay we are all here for you and we can help you if you just let us in. Are you into drugs?" **Melody asked.

Bay shook her head "No, of course not."

**"****Are you pregnant?" **Please don't be. Melody thought to herself. That would Just kill Emmett.

"Absolutely not."Bay said in a kind of hysterical laughter. Thank god for that. She thought to herself.

**"****Then what is it?" **Melody pressed on. Bay stared at her. At this moment Bay wanted to spill her guts out, but she had to keep her mouth shut.

"Nothing is going on. Nothing I can't handle. I...Look I can't really tell you what it is because it's not mine to tell. But I'm fine. I am not in any type of trouble. Just please believe me."Bay begged. She couldn't stand the thought of what Jason might do if she told anyone anything.

Melody just sat there searching for something. Bay swallowed hard. Melody was a guidance councilor. She was trained to see people who are in trouble. **"****Bay..."**

"Melody please." Bay said fighting back tears. "Please just trust me. Please? Please?" Bay closed her eyes. Melody rubbed her arm causing her to open them.

**"****Okay." **Melody said nodding**. ****"****Okay I will trust you, but if I get wind that you are in any trouble at all I will take action. Do you understand. I have to protect you. It's my job."**Melody said sternly.

"Okay. Yeah I understand. Thank you."Bay said. She hugged Melody. Something she wasn't sure if she had ever done before. Melody hugged her back. She knew deep down that Bay was in some kind of trouble but she just had to wait until she had proof. One thing she knew for sure was that Bay was scared, and she was sure Bay was telling the truth about eating. At least she had something to tell Emmett.

Two weeks have passed and Bay was feeling pretty good. She had gained a lot of her weight back and went out more often. She hated that she always seemed to be looking over her shoulder as if Jason was going to be there watching her in disapproval, but even that has been happening less. The first time she had gone out she was so nervous she was almost in a car accident.

Today she decided she was going to paint. She didn't know what but that didn't matter. She was just happy she felt like painting again. She was happy she could breath again. She knew that this freedom would not last, but figured she might as well enjoy it while she could.

She went to her studio. It had been a while since she was in here alone and couldn't wait to be alone with a blank canvas and a paint brush, However when she got to her studio it wasn't empty. Emmett was looking at the abstract painting she had left out.

She walked over to him and looked at it too. Emmett looked at her. She looked a bit healthier. Her eyes looked a bit brighter.**"****This is awesome." **He told her.

"It's..."She began, but Emmett shook his head and she stopped.

**"****I know what it is." **He said smiling at her. Giving her that James Dean look she hadn't seen for far to long.

"You do?" She asked smiling slightly. A little shocked.

**"****It's an abstract painting of two lovers."**Emmett answered.

Bay shook her head in amazement. "I can't believe you got that."

**"****I know you, Bay. I understand you." **Bay smiled at him. The smile that he had missed for so long had finally come back. He knew it was only because Jason was out of town.

They stood there in silence. Bay didn't know what else to say and Emmett didn't want to ruin the moment.

**"****Do you want to come over? Or go to the park and take pictures or just lay in the grass and look at the clouds? Maybe we can Hang out with Daphne and Noah." **He added before Bay could shoot him down.

Bay didn't answer right away even though she wanted to scream out yes. She really didn't want to be alone with him because that would be too much like a date. However if they were with Daphne and Noah it wouldn't seem so bad. "Well it would be cool to hang out with Daphne and Noah too. What should we do?"Bay answered. It felt good to say yes to him.

It didn't take much to get Noah and Daphne to agree to go out with them. They had decided to go mini golfing. The outing was great. Bay didn't think of Jason once. They laughed and talked and laughed some more. Bay felt like her old self again.

They talked about the time they had went to the gay bar because Bay had thought she found her dad, and how Emmett just named off random words to get them inside. The whole thing turned out to be a bust because the Angelo they had found turned out to be gay.

They talked about everything and anything. It was a day full of fun. The best part is when they ended up acting like small children and chased each other around playing tag. Emmett was it and he chased after Bay and ultimately grabbing her around the wast and spinning her around making both of them dizzy. They held on to each other laughing so hard Bays face hurt.

The perfect day ended with them watching the sunset. Bay sat next to Emmett resting her head on his shoulder but not daring to get to touchy. She didn't want to lead him on. Then they went back to the Kennish manner where they went swimming for a couple hours. The madness only continued as they had splash fights and played chicken. The night ended with one of Daphne's famous desserts.

After that Noah and Emmett went home. Bay was sad that the day had to end. Once Emmett left it was like the happiness left with him. Bay helped Daphne clean up then they said there good nights. It was already late and Daphne had work in the morning.

After Bay Listened to her mom tell her how happy she was that Bay was hanging out with friends again Bay went to shower. It was here when she started to panic a little. Jason had crept into her mind. She tried to wash it away but the longer she stayed in there the worse it got. So she finished getting ready for bed then climbed in thinking of anything but him.

Bay ended up dreaming about the night she truly saw the kind of man Jason really was. It was like she was reliving the whole night over again. She could even remember the way Jason had smelt and how scared she was when she thought he had returned. Bay woke in tears. She struggled to turn on a light.

She tried to calm herself down but in that moment she knew exactly what she needed to do and with out a second thought she was out the window and in her car driving to Emmett's house. As she got closer she realized that she probably should have put on pants and maybe even grab a jacket and shoes, but she was to close to turn around now. Its not like what she was wearing didn't cover her but it was a bit shorter then what she was used to wearing.

Bay was thankful that she always left a flash light in her car. She needed it to get Emmett's attention. It took a few minuets but finally she saw his light go on and he opened his widow.**"****What are you doing?" **He asked then rubbed his eyes.

Bay did her best to flash the light one her so he could see what she was saying. "I really need to talk to you. Can you let me in?" She asked. She was suddenly nervous that he might send her away. He told her to hold on.

A minuet later the front porch light turned on and he motioned for her to go inside. Bay quietly fallowed Emmett to his room, even though the quit part was a bit unnecessary.

**"****Are you okay?" **Emmett asked worried.

Bay nodded. She couldn't believe that she was actually here. She was slightly distracted by the fact that he was shirtless. "I have to tell you about that night. The one when we ran into each other and I was freaked out. You remember? Bay asked unsure why she was doing this. Maybe she just needed to get it off her chest.

**"****Of course I do. You nearly gave me a heart attack with how scared you were." **Emmett answered making Bay nod. Emmett looked so sincere it made her heart hurt.

"That was supposed to be the night. You know, the night were we were supposed to...Bay couldn't bring herself to say it. She felt weird saying it to Emmett. She sighed. How stupid.

**"****Sex. You guy's were going to have sex."**Emmett finished her sentence. He looked disgusted at the thought.

"I planned this nice dinner and had pillows in front of the fire place. This whole romantic scene. I truly thought I was ready, But we started kissing and he unhooked my bra...I couldn't do it. I panicked and told him that I wasn't ready. I thought I was but...It just felt wrong. Like it was being forced and I just didn't think it should be that hard you know? Bay paused. Emmett looked at her with an unreadable face. So she went on. "He got mad. We had this huge fight. I was so scared.Bay had to fight back tears. Emmett put is hands on her arms. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Once he left I went to the bathroom to clean up. I heard noises and I thought he had come back to... force the issue. I was going to lock the door and pray that he would go away but then I decided to make a run for it. I figured if I made it to Daphne I could call the cops. That's when I ran into you. Bay couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "I was so scared. And I was mad at myself because couldn't do it. Bay shook her head. "I just..."Bay swallowed. "I just couldn't do it."

Bay continued to cry while Emmett looked at her with is brows pulled together. She saw him shack his head. **"****It's okay. It's okay." **He said trying to fight the erg to just kiss her pain away. Bay leaned into him and continued to sob. This did it.

Emmett took her face into his hand and kissed her. Bay didn't even try to fight him. Instead she threw her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Her body felt like it was on fire. She felt him lift her up and put her on his bed. She knew where this was going, and she wanted it. Emmett pulled away looking into Bay's eyes. He saw no protest. All he saw was burning passion. So his lips found hers again. Bay felt as if the love would swallow them whole as the night progressed. Every touch was electrified. It was like her senses were magnified. They seemed to fit and move together as if they where made as a pair. Like they were one separated into two. Both felt as though they could live in this passion forever.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter has much as I have enjoyed writing it :)**


	9. Chapter 9:Deal with the devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9:

Bay had left Emmett's After his mom left that morning. She could still remember every touch. Every kiss. Every emotion. It was like he lingered on her. Not letting her go even when she was gone.

Once Bay got home she went straight to her room. She showered then got into bed. It was still too early for her to be awake on a summer day. However she did not sleep. She was too shocked to sleep. She gave Emmett her Vegetable and it was great. She shook her head and smiled as Emmett's words ran threw her head.**"****This was how your first time was supposed to feel like. Easy as breathing."**He said before he kissed her again making her mind turn to goo.

Bay smiled as she thought about the fact that they almost got cough this morning by Melody. Bay had heard Melody walking to Emmett's room and barley had enough time to fall to the floor and roll under Emmett's bed. Something that was made harder because she was tangled with the sheet.

Bay closed her eyes. The longer she was away from Emmett the more she knew she messed up. This didn't change things. It couldn't. She had to let him know but being a coward she decided to text him. _Emmett last night was amazing, but it shouldn't of happened. It was a mistake and it changes nothing._A tear streamed down her face. Sending that message made her heart hurt.

_Last night was more then amazing and it was definitely not a I understand that it was a one time thing._It killed him to say it but he knew it changed nothing even thought it felt like it changed everything.

Bay closed her eyes. He was just too perfect. She was worried he was going to push the issue. _Can I see you today? Before we pretend non of this ever happened.?_He asked. Bay had to think about it. She was worried that if they saw each other they just might have a repeat of last night. _0kay. _She said. She wanted to see him one more time before they swept this under the rug.

They meet in Bay's studio. Emmett was looking at Bay in a way that made Bay blush. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"Bay said. She hated when she blushed.

**"****Stop looking at you like what? I'm just looking.****"**Emmett said smiling.

"You are looking at me like you have seen me naked."Bay said

**"****Bay, I have seen you naked." **Emmett said laughing. Bay couldn't help but smile back. God she loved this man.

Emmett went to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. Ever since Jason had left she began wearing it down again. He placed his hand on her cheek. Bay closed her eyes. His touch was something she always wanted. And after last light it would be something she would crave.

**"****I'm going to kiss you."**Emmett said before he leaned into her. Bay counted the seconds before their lips met. Emmett's hand rested on her neck where he could feel her moan has the kiss deepened. He didn't want this to end.

The kiss ended all to soon and Bay rested her head on Emmett's chest. Emmett felt her sigh and he knew this was the end. Bay looked into Emmett's blue eyes, then took a step back. **"****I love you Bay Kennish." **Emmett said. It had been so long since she had said it that Bay wanted to kiss in again.

"And that is most definitely enough of that." Bay jumped ten feet in the air. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Instantly she felt sick.

The looked on Bay's face made Emmett turn to see who had joined them. **"****Oh yay your back."**Bay shot a look at Emmett then walk quickly to Jason.

"Your back!" She said as happy as she could. She went straight into his arms. "I have missed you so much." Bay looked at him. "You came back early." Bay hugged him tightly. God please don't let him get into it with Emmett.

"I couldn't stand to stay away from you another moment my love." He told her. Bay looked at Emmett who looked like he was going to freak.

"Like I said. I am in love with Jason." Bay said to Emmett. Emmett stared into Bay's eyes before nodding. He started to leave.

"That's right pretty boy. Bay belongs to me." Emmett couldn't help but read his lips. Furious Emmett punched Jason right in the face. Jason fell to the ground. Emmett hit him again before Jason struck back. Bay let out a scream.

"Stop! Please!" She begged. She tried to pull Jason away from Emmett but Jason struck Bay causing her to fall back onto the floor. Emmett saw and Struck Jason's nose. Bay heard Jason scream out cursing.

Finally someone heard the commotion. Angelo came running in John fallowing close behind. John grabbed Emmett while Angelo grabbed Jason. "Enough," both of Bay's dads demanded. Both Emmett and Jason stopped struggling.

Daphne came in with Kathryn. Both went to Bay helping her up. "Your face is bleeding." Kathryn said appalled. She looked at the boys. "Which one of you hit her?" She asked in anger.

"I would never lay a hand on Bay." Emmett said pulling out of John's grip. He went to Bay and toughed her bruising cheek. "You okay." Emmett had blocked Bay from Jason's view so she nodded.

"Don't touch her." Jason yelled and Struggled to get out of Angelo's grip.

"He's deaf you idiot. He can't hear you." Daphne said in a nasty tone.

"You should go." Bay said to Emmett. Daphne took his hand and lead him from Bay's studio. Bay looked at Jason then Angelo. "Please let him go." She said.

"Did he hit you?" John asked as Angelo let Jason go. "Not on purpose. I tried braking up the fight and I got in the way." John looked at Jason like he was going to kill him and Angelo had to fight the erg to punch him.

"I think I will let my self out." Jason said after a few intense moments of silence.

"I think that would be best." Kathryn said in reply.

"I will call you my love." He said to Bay before he turned and left. Bay was to scared to answer. He was pissed.

Emmett was Bay's next thought. She had to go worn him. At that moment she heard his motorcycle. Her heart sank. She ran out to him but she was to late. She ran after him but it was all in vain. He was out of her sight within seconds. Bay fell to her knees.

* * *

Bay locked herself in her room. Her parents were trying to give her the same old talk. "That boy is bad new." and "You are not to see him again. Not after he hit you." Bay just put on her headphones and blared her music.

After twenty minuets the yelling stopped and Bay turned off the music. She couldn't move. She could barley breath. She was so sick about Emmett she thought she was going to die from it. Her heart pounded in her chest every time she thought of Emmett hurt or worse. She didn't have to wait long for her fears to be confirmed. Daphne banged on Bay's door in tears. Emmett was in an accident. Bay fallowed Daphne. She felt like jello.

Daphne and Bay met Melody at the hospital. She said that Emmett was stable and in recovery. It was yet another hit and run. Bay sank into the chair next to her. She couldn't hold back the tears.

_I heard Emmett is in recovery well that simply wont do. _Jason text Bay. Emmett was supposed to be dead and he wanted Bay to know it. She needed to know it was her fault. He smiled when he saw that she was calling him. Oh goody.

"Jason please don't do this." Bay begged. She was in tears.

"But my love how can we be together if he is hovering around confusing you? This is the only way." He said with a smile on his face.

"Please." She begged. "Please...We can go away. We can leave and I will do everything you say. I will have sex with you and be the mother to your children if you want. Just please don't do this." Bay begged. She needed to save Emmett she had to."

Jason didn't say anything for awhile. He did like her proposal. It something he has wanted from the beginning. He was going to wait until she was eighteen giving her more time but if she insisted. "Okay my love. I will let your little boyfriend live as long as you go away with me." He said. "I will give you time to say your goodbyes and show you that he will live. In the mean time I will set things up. You have two days." Jason said then hung up. He smiled he could give her two days. That was nothing to the life time she just gave for Emmett's life.

Bay looked at her reflection. She looked as sick as she felt. The thought of leaving made her chest heavy. She didn't even know if she would ever see them again. She had to do it. To save Emmett's life she had to make a deal with the devil.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you Enjoyed :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 10: Goodbye

Bay left the bathroom slowly. She couldn't believe she agreed to leave with Jason. She felt numb and wanted nothing more then to close her eyes and disappear. Daphne gave Bay a weird look. Bay knew she could tell something was up. She forced herself to give a little smile.

Melody was in with Emmett who was still unconscious. "You will take care of him right?"Bay asked Daphne. Daphne gave her a weird look. "I mean because I'm with Jason and won't be around much."Bay added trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Of course." Daphne said after a minuet. "He's my best friend Bay."Bay nodded. She stood there awkwardly for a few minuets. She sighed with relief when Noah came running in.

He took Daphne in his arms. Bay could hear Daphne crying. "I have to go do some important things." She told Noah. "Will you text me when Emmett wakes up?"Noah nodded to her. He looked confused as to why she would leave when Emmett was hurt, but he didn't say anything.

Bay spent most of the day packing the things she needed. She stopped many time to cry over memories. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell everyone she was leaving, but she couldn't just leave without saying something.

So Bay decided to write everyone letters. This brought her late into the night. She saved Emmett's for last. Although it was the shortest it was the hardest to write. After crying some more Bay fell asleep. She didn't dream.

She woke to a text from Jason that informed her she was to meet him at his house the next morning at ten. She didn't cry at this point. She was all out of tears. She needed to get to Angelo's and find a place she could leave the letter that he wouldn't find until after she was gone.

So she went to his house and ended up being there for an hour. They talked about casual stuff while Bay held her sister. She wasn't sure if she would ever see her again but one thing she knew for sure was it would be a long time from now if it actually happens.

Bay had to force herself to leave. Gave Angelo a hug. She said goodbye and watched as he shut the door. She ended up leaving the letter in a pack of diapers that she had to open to put it in there. There was enough in the opened pack that he wouldn't find it until at least noon.

From there Bay went back home. Regina had left for rehab a few day's ago so she decided to mail her her letter. The rest could wait until morning. She would plant them after they were gone for the day giving Bay enough time to escape before they found out.

Bay found Herself hanging with Toby and Nikki while they made wedding plans. Nikki asked Bay to be her maid of honor. Bay said yes. It sucked that she was going to miss Toby's wedding. She would probably miss Daphne's too when ever she decided to marry.

This made her think of Emmett and how he too will hopefully marry. Bay wanted him to move on and be happy even if the thought made her sad.

Bay also spent time with her parents. She hung out with her mom while she made dinner. Then watched a game with her dad. She held onto every second. It wasn't long before it was Time for bed again. Bay hugged both of them tightly. She said goodnight to Toby then went up to bed with a heavy heart. This was they last time she would hear their voices.

At six the next morning Daphne informed Bay that Emmett was awake and the doctors seemed confident that he will make a full recovery. Bay smiled at the news. At least she could leave knowing that Emmett was okay.

Slowly Bay dressed and got ready to leave her life behind. Once she was sure everyone was gone she planted the letters to her parents on their bed. She left Toby's on the sofa in his garage. She had to leave Daphne's by the door to the guest house. All she had left was Emmett's and Melody's.

Bay walked into her studio and took it in. She looked at her sketch books, she looked at pictures of her street art. She found Ax girl and thought of Ty for the first time in ages. She just looked at everything. This was were she once found her peace. Where she could make since of things. Bay walked to the door. Before she turned off the light she took one last look. With a sigh she walked out of her studio for the last time.

* * *

Bay arrived at the hospital. She had to see that Emmett was okay for herself. She found Melody and Daphne asleep in the waiting room. Outside Emmett's room. She could see that Emmett was awake threw the door that was slightly open.

When she went in she saw that Noah was in there. The both of them were smiling. Bay waved getting their attention. "Can I have a minuet with Emmett alone."Bay asked Noah.

"Yeah sure."Noah replied. He smiled at Bay on his way out.

Bay looked at Emmett sadly. He was all scratched up and black and blue all over. **"****You cheek looks bad. I'm sorry you got hit."**Emmett said. Bay let out a hysterical laugh. He was black and blue all over and here he was worried about her cheek which she hadn't even thought about.

"You could have died and here you are worried about me."Bay said. Her eyes watered a bit. Thank god her couldn't hear her because her voice cracked.

**"****I always worry about you Bay. You know that."**Bay didn't say anything. She didn't know what else to say.

"I just came by to see for myself that you were okay. I have to go though."Bay gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek. She could see that he looked hurt and angry.

**"****Why do you let him control your life?" **He asked. Bay took a step back at Emmett's sudden burst of anger. "**He doesn't own you Bay. Just think for yourself."**Emmett continued.

Bay looked down to the ground so if he said anything else she didn't know. After a minuet she looked up and saw that he to had closed his eyes. Bay slipped Emmett's and Melody in between two folded blankets and left before Emmett opened his eyes again.

Melody and Daphne where now awake making it a little harder for Bay to leave. Without a word Bay hugged Daphne. Daphne hugged her back confused. The same thing happened with Noah and Melody. They all watched Bay walk away. All confused about the random hugging.

Daphne looked in the direction Bay left in with narrowed eyes.**"****Something is up."**She said to Noah and Melody.

Melody looked at Daphne. **"****You think she is in trouble?" **

Daphne shook her head. **"****I don't know but I do know something is up. She looked guilty and sad."**

**"****Does anyone know what the deal is with this Jason guy? He comes into Bay's life and she turns into an unrecognizable person. Then he leaves for a few weeks and she begins to be some what normal and now?" **Melody said in irritation. She didn't like this guy.

Daphne shook her head. **"****Bay never really talks about him. In the beginning he was all she would talk about but now it's like a sin if she speaks his name." **

They all shook their heads. Melody decided she was going to have another chat with Bay and this time Bay was going to talk.

* * *

An hour and a half later Daphne was helping Emmett who was cold by giving him a blanket. Angelo was getting the unopened pack of diapers. Toby was grabbing his guitar, and Kathryn had to return home because she forgot her jacket. Each of them found there letters and all of their hearts dropped to read that Bay had left.

* * *

Bay was already on a plane. They were ironically heading to Italy. Bay didn't say anything as Jason sat next to her. He gave her a smile which she returned. She looked down at her hands which held her now broken phone. Jason broke it because he didn't want anyone to be able to track it. Bay had cried because she secretly hoped that that's what would happen. She now felt like her only life line was taken away.

Bay looked out her widow and into the airport. She got wide eyed as she saw Toby looking at her threw the widow. He gave her a 'What the hell are you doing' Look' Bay signed that she was sorry. As the plane stated to pull away she saw her parents. She could tell her mom had been crying and her dad was pissed. That was the image she was stuck with. A very sad mother, and a confused brother, and a very pissed father.

* * *

Daphne and Angelo rushed to the Kennish manor. Daphne arrived first and discovered that no on was home. Noah fallowed Daphne up the stairs to the guest house where Daphne found her letter. She opened it and read it quickly.

_Dear Daphne,_

_I am writing this to you because to be honest saying goodbye is just to hard. Jason has asked me to travel the world with him, can you believe it! We are going to go all over the place, and you know me I couldn't say no to that. He said he hopes that someday we will get married and settle down. It feels like things are falling into place. I am sorry to leave you though. You are the only other person in the world who knows what I have been threw and even though we have had many fights and haven't been the best of friends I need you to know that you are like a sister to me and I will never forget what a wonderful person you are. Don't you ever change. I hope you have a fulfilled life and you get everything you have ever hopped life would bring you. I won't forget you and I hope that someday you can for give me for leaving. I just want you to know that I am happy and safe._

_Love Always_

_ Bay_

Daphne handed the letter to Noah and headed back down the stairs. She saw Angelo pull up. "Did you get a letter to?" Daphne asked as he got out of his car.

"Yeah it completely ludicrous." He answered then got the baby from the car. "John and Kathryn are not home?" He asked. Daphne shook her head.

They didn't have to wait long before Kathryn and John showed up along with Toby. Daphne went to them. "What are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"We do nothing." Kathryn answered sadly. Daphne looked confused.

"We do nothing? What do you mean we do nothing? You can't just let Jason take Bay away like that!" Daphne said. She knew that Bay was scared of Jason even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Daphne we can't make her come back. She will be eighteen soon and will just run away again." John said defeated.

"I'm with Daphne. We can't just sit and do nothing." Angelo chimed in. Daphne gave him a weak smile.

Toby shook his head and walked away. "Look I want to go after Bay and bring her back here kicking and screaming ,but that won't do us any good." Kathryn said before going inside. John agreed with her and fallowed her in.

Daphne stood there defeated. "Thanks for trying." She said to Angelo who stood there while Daphne and Noah got into Daphne's car and drove away.

He stood there stunned. He couldn't believe that everyone was just giving. up. How did they know that Bay wasn't in some kind of trouble? He looked at the little girl in his arms. He had to protect his girls. Once he knew where Bay was he was going to go find her and bring her back whether she liked it or not.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you all enjoyed :)**


	11. Chapter 11 : From bad to worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11:From bad to worse

Kathryn paced in the kitchen with a glass of wine. She couldn't just do nothing. She wasn't sure what she could do, but her baby had just took off with a man she did not trust. She knows Bay said he was a sweetheart but Bay's actions had said other wise. Kathryn of course noticed that her daughter had changed she wasn't Bay for the longest time, then when Jason left Bay began to be like herself again. Kathryn started to cry.

"Hun what are you doing? It's two in the morning." John asked. He saw that she was crying and hugged her.

"We can't just do nothing John. She is our baby. She doesn't know what she's doing." Kathryn sobbed. She felt like she had failed.

"What do you think we should do? We don't know where she is, and the cops won't be much help. She is almost an adult Kathryn."

"We know she is in Italy. Angelo knows Italy." Kathryn said a bit hysterical.

"What? Are we going to knock on every door until we find her? Be reasonable." John said rubbing Kathryn's arm. I am worried about her too but I just don't think we will find her let alone force her to come back." Kathryn walked away from John. He took a deep breath. "God please let Bay be okay." He said before fallowing Kathryn upstairs. Please.

* * *

**"****Are you okay?" **Daphne asked Noah. He hadn't moved since they have been At Daphne's.

Noah looked at her.**"****Yeah...Yeah I'm okay." **He seemed to be distracted. Daphne didn't believe him. She could tell something was bothering him.

**"****Bay will be okay.**"Daphne said sitting next to him. She better be. She added to herself.

Noah tried to smile but failed. **"****I just." **He shook his head. **"****Never mind." **He looked down.

Daphne tapped his shoulder making him look at her. **"****No tell me. What's wrong.?"**

**"****I can't help but feel like all this is partly my fault. I broke up with her. If we were still together then she would have never been with Jason in the first place. We all know he is not a good guy. I'm just worried for her."**

Daphne sat there stunned. **"****No non of this is your fault. Bay is a strong person she will be fine. Please don't blame yourself." **She put her hands on his face. She kissed him softly and smiled at him. **"****Come on let's go get away for awhile." **She said pulling him up and leading him to her room.

* * *

Bay sat on the bed. It was a cute little one bedroom cottage. It was small and if the situation were different she would have even thought it to be homely. Jason was taking a shower. He had informed her that tonight was the night they would finally "make love." Bay shook her head. They were not going to "make love." The were going to have sex. Her and Emmett made love. She could never have that with Jason.

Nervous she decided to get a drink from the kitchen. It shouldn't have surprised her that it was fully stocked. She gulped down her Coke and slowly made her way back to the bed.

She decided it would be easier if she went ahead and undressed herself. So shaking a bit she undressed and slipped under the covers. She had to concentrate on not thinking about Emmett. She needed to get him far from her mind. Something that seemed impassable. She couldn't help but remember how sweet his kisses were and how she had trembled at his electric touch. She could almost feel him.

Emmett left her mind when she saw Jason. He stood naked and ready in the door way. This time was nothing like her first. This was rushed and unsatisfying. He just kept going and going while Bay wished for it to be over. Finally he was done and he rolled over and fell fast asleep. He hadn't even noticed that Bay cried the entire time.

Bay took a shower. She felt gross and used. She tried to scrub away the feeling. After awhile Bay found herself sitting in the tub crying for Emmett like a small child would cry for their mom when they were hurt.

* * *

_Dear mom,_

_I am doing great. Italy was everything we I thought it would be. We are leaving for a new destination tomorrow, but he wont tell me where. He said I would love it more then Italy. I met his grandfather. What a nice man. I didn't know that Jason had family here but I guess we all learn something new every day. I wish you could have seen the sights. It is beautiful here and I am sad to be leaving. Please give everyone my love._

_Love Always._

_Bay._

Kathryn read the letter twice. She couldn't help but to cry. It had been three weeks before they heard anything from Bay. She gave it to John who also read it twice. It was a relief to here from her although a phone call would have been better. "No return address." He said mostly to himself.

"It wouldn't matter. She said they are moving on." Kathryn sighed. "At least we have heard from her." She said trying to convince herself that everything was fine.

Toby walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Nikki and her mom are going to go dress shopping and she wanted to see if you wanted to go." Toby said to his mom. John and Kathryn both looked at him glum. Toby's brows went together. "Is everything okay" He asked.

John handed Toby Bay's letter. He read it threw then looked at the envelop. "No return address."

"We know." Both his parents answered together. They all stood there for a minuet. "I would love to go with them." Kathryn said answering Toby's question.

"Okay cool they are outside." Kathryn smiled and walked past Toby patting his shoulder as she passed. "I'm Going to go show this to Daphne.

""That's it? That's all she wrote?"Daphne asked after reading the letter. Toby nodded.

"Yeah that's it."He sadly. He was worried for his baby sister.

Daphne took the letter and made a copy of it. Toby watched her confused. "Why are you making a copy?"

She shrugged. "Just in case."

* * *

**"****Hey." **Daphne said walking into Emmett's room. He was looking so much better. Most of the bruising was gone and he only had a few cuts that still looked bad.**" ****We got a letter from Bay." **That had Emmett out of his chair taking it from Daphne.

* * *

Bay sat at home alone. Jason was now working for his grandfather. They were still in Italy she just told everyone she left to keep up the appearances. Jason had approved of her letter. He to thought it was a good idea to write to her parents. "Keep them at bay." He had told her. She was not allowed to send it without him reading it and he had arranged for the mail man to pick up and drop off all the mail to him at his grandfather's business.

Bay was re raping her wrist. They had gotten into a fight and Jason grabbed her wrist so tight it had made her cry out. She was lucky it wasn't broken. Or at least that's what he told her.

It was lunch time and Bay heard the car door slam. Jason came home every day for lunch. She had made him chicken Alfredo for lunch. She spent most of her time learning to cook.

Bay went to the kitchen and prepared his plate. It was on the table by the time Jason got in. He gave her a smile. "Hello my love." He handed her flowers and a box of chocolate. He often did this if he hurt her the night before. Bay could remember the first time he hit her. It was over burnt dinner.

"How's the wrist?" He asked sitting down to eat. Bay got her own plate and sat to eat. Jason thought it rude if she didn't eat with him. "It's fine." Bay said. Truth was it hurt like hell but she never gave him the pleasure of knowing.

They ate in silence. She hated it when he was home and wished he would just eat lunch out. He however had to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Not that she would. He constantly threatened her family.

"I would like pork for dinner." He said before leaving. Bay nodded and bed him goodbye. He kissed her hard. After he had turned she wiped her lips. He always gave her wet kisses.

Bay did the dishes and looked for a pork recipe. She often wished she could text Daphne. She always had ways to cook everything. With a sigh she flipped threw a book she got from the library since she was not able to get on the internet.

A knock on the door made her jump. Bay had never had a visitor and wandered who it could possibly. She looked out the little peep hole and saw a man standing there. She opened the door just enough where she could stick her head out.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She had never seen the man before. He was just a little taller then she was. He was dark with brown eyes and black hair that reached his shoulders.

"Is the man of the house home?" He asked in English with an Italian accent.

"No I'm sorry you just missed him. " Bay answered politely.

The man smiled at her sweetly. He reminded her of Jason. "Will you tell him that Antonio dropped by?"

Bay nodded. "Yes of course. Do you have a number or and address he can reach you at?" Bay asked.

"He knows how to get a hold of me." Antonio said before nodding and walking away.

Bay watched the man leave wondering who he was. She eventually shut the door and went back to her recipes.

After she found one she could do she decided to sketch. She didn't have any paints and didn't dare to ask for any. So she settled for sketching. She had to use the notebook paper but it was better then nothing. Today she sketched a face she hadn't seen in over two years. She stared at the picture of Ty and sent him a silent hello.

Bay sighed. Ty had helped her threw learning about the switch and she would be forever thankful for that. Sometimes she wished that he had never left for the army. This way she would probably still be with him and she wouldn't be stuck on Emmett. However the thought of never loving Emmett hurt too.

By the time she was done she needed to start dinner. She pulled the page out and placed it neatly in the broken floor bored under the sofa where she hid the other pictures and things she wanted to keep away from Jason. It was her little piece of heaven in the insane hell.

Jason was home by the time dinner was done. He came in laughing. Bay smelt alcohol on his breath and he was not alone. He had come home with another man who also smelt of whiskey. "Bay." Jason said drunkenly. "This is Guy." Bay looked at guy and smiled. He was a short ugly man. He badly needed to shave. He had small beady eyes and short brown hair.

"Hi I'm Bay." She said reaching out to take his hand in greeting. Guy pulled her to him. "You are right Jason." He said. His breath made Bay nauseous. "I don't know how you keep your hands off her." He added skipping over words, giving Bay a nasty smile.

"I hardly do." Jason answered. He saved Bay from the mans grip only to inclose her in a hug. She hugged him back.

The man ended up joining them for dinner. The men talked about work, leaving Bay to herself. She eat thankful that the men didn't force her to join their conversation.

"Dinner was wonderful." Guy told Bay as she collected the dishes. Bay smiled at him in response.

Jason had excused himself and Bay started the dishes. Sometimes if she went to bed early she could avoid Jason wanting sex. Since they had done it the night before she hoped tonight she could just sleep.

She became aware that Guy was slowly approaching her. This made her nervous. He looked at her like she was something to eat. He went straight up to her and grabbed her hips. Bay tried to push him off. "Get off of me!" She said loudly.

"Oh come now. Lets have a roll around in the sack." Bay struggled to get away from him. His hand made its way up her shirt.

"Get off me!" Bay yelled. Suddenly he was gone. When she turned she saw Jason. He had Guy on the floor. After punching him he yelled. "If you ever touch her again I will kill you!" Jason spit on him. "Get out of my house." Guy didn't need to be told twice. He scurried out like a mouse.

Bay took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was about to thank Jason then he struck her heard across the face. The force made her fall to the ground. She looked at Jason with disbelief. What the hell did she do.

"That was for being flirty." Jason snapped. He turned to walk from the room. Bay stood and went after him.

"You seriously think that I would flirt with that guy?" She snapped back. Jason turned to hit her again but she ducked. This pissed him off further. Bay could see that she, once again, took it to far. She turned to run into the bedroom and lock the door, but something struck her back. She fell to the floor with her back stinging.

Jason squatted next to her and grabbed her face. She saw the belt and knew that's that hit her. She could barley hold back tears. "Don't you ever run from me bitch." He kissed her. "Take a shower your bleeding all over the place." He pushed her away from him. Bay did as she was told not daring to piss him off anymore tonight.

**Please leave Review. I hope you Enjoyed :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 12: Letters

Dear_ Mom,_

_We are in Hawaii! Can you believe it? I have been spending my days soaking up the sun. I would say you could never believe how Blue the water is here, but you have seen it. I truly believe if Daphne were to come here she would never leave. The people here are so nice they remind me of her. She would love the white sand and blue waters. I wish you could see how happy I am. I find myself waking up happy. Excited to see what the day brings. I hope you guys don't worry about me. I am doing wonderfully great. I am almost sad that we will be leaving here in a few days. Please give everyone my love. Well I have to go. Jason and I have surfing lessons to attend. So excited. Aloha!_

_Love Always,_

_Bay_

_P.S The shell is to bring a little piece of me to you._

Kathryn sat on Bay's bed clinging onto the shell. After rereading the letter she set it and the shell next to the first letter Bay sent. The letters both brought happiness and sorrow.

"You doing okay?" John asked as Kathryn walked into his home office.

"Do you truly think she is okay?" Kathryn asked John for the hundredth time.

"She has given us no reason to believe other wise." John answered sitting back in his chair.

"I just want her back. She needs to come home so we know she is safe." Kathryn said once again.

"We have been threw this. She doesn't want to be found Kathryn. She has not given us a return address. We just have to trust that we raised Bay to be smart." He said standing.

"Why is it that Angelo and I seem to be the ones worried about Bay?" Kathryn snapped then instantly wished she could take it back.

John shook his head. "Do you honestly think that I don't worry about her?" John said raising his voice for the first time about this matter. "She is my daughter too and I worry about her every second of every day."

"I know." Kathryn said walking to him. "It has been Five and a half weeks since I have seen her or heard her voice. It's making me crazy." Kathryn hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"I know." John said kissing the top of Kathryn's head. "I know."

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_We are in Greece. Today we are visiting the amazing ruins of Delphi. The sites here are so breathtaking. I truly wish you were here to see them with me. Greece in itself is a stunning place full of ancient history. To be here is truly a gift. I was watching the clouds pass by and it reminded me of the times when I was little and Toby would bring me outside to make shape with the clouds. God I miss home and I think of you guys everyday. I often wonder if Regina is still in rehab or if Toby and Nikki have set a date for the wedding. It makes me sad to think I will miss it, but I hope you guys take many pictures and that it is a happy day. I send my love and wish you all well. αντίο _

_Love Always_

_Bay_

Emmett put this letter in a shoe box that held the other two letters Bay has written. Daphne made copies so Emmett could see what Bay has sent to her family. What Daphne didn't know was that Emmett was saving them.

It has been two months since Bay has left and it was driving him insane. He has not gone this long without seeing her since they met. Even after he stupidly slept with Simone and Bay broke up with him. At least then he still saw her around. "Please move on." Bay had said in her letter to him. "You deserve to be happy." Well if she wanted him to be happy then she needed to get back here safe in his arms.

Not knowing whether or not Bay was safe was the worst part. Emmett knows that Jason was not exactly the nicest guy and he was sure he was controlling. He tried not to remember what Bay had told him about what had happened when she was going to have sex with him but couldn't. It was hard not to think about it mainly because she told him about it on the same night that he considered to be the most wonderful night of his life.

He was sure that by now Bay and Jason were having sex and the thought Made him furious. The thought of Jason's hands touching Bay...Emmett took a deep breath.

With a sigh he put on a shirt and went downstairs. His mom was making him go on a date with her friends daughter. He had fought with her saying he didn't want to see other people, but she begged him. So here he was about to go out with someone he has only ever met once and all he could think about was Bay.

The girl was already here. She gave Emmett a kind smile. **"****Emmett this is Rachel, Rachel Emmett." **Melody said with a huge smile on her face.

**"****Nice to meet you." **Emmett said. The girl smiled and said **"****Nice to meet you too." **Emmett gave her an almost smile. He supposed the girl was pretty. She had Short red hair and stunning green eyes. She was Almost as tall as he was. She almost reminded him of a pixie. He said so to his mom once Rachel had turned to leave. Melody swatted at him and told him to be nice.

They ended up at the restaurant Daphne works at. Daphne was overly thrilled to see Emmett on a date. She did try to hide her enthusiasm but Emmett couldn't miss the way her eyes lit up in excitement. She took their orders and sent Emmett a wink.

Emmett learned that they had things in common. She was into photography. She was funny, Pretty, and into motorcycles. She was also deaf. Emmett had to laugh at himself. He remembers once telling Daphne what his ideal girl would be and here she was sitting in front of him but all he could really see his how she was like Bay.

She had the same skin tone and the same nervous twitches. This girl, like Bay, Talked a lot and he was sure that if she was hearing she would be a fast talker. Emmett did his best to keep up with the conversation but he did have to ask her to repeat herself a few times. She never got angry with him. She would apologize and say sometimes she would go on talking and never make sure people were following then she would repeat herself.

Emmett was relieved when they had finally finished dessert. He drove Rachel home and she kissed him on the cheek before going inside. He stood there on her doorstep for a minuet before returning home himself. Melody asked him tons of questions the moment he walked in the front door. He told her the date went fine and that she was nice.

Melody threw her hands up as he went upstairs without telling her more. She knew that he was still grieving over Bay leaving but she didn't understand the hold Bay had on him. She was hearing for god sake. She cursed Bay mentally. Melody liked Bay but hated her for leaving.

Emmett looked threw old pictures. He wished for the first time that he could get over Bay. He just had dinner with someone who he would have once dreamed about but he never could see anyone past Bay. She was just to important to him. He couldn't decide if he should go out with Rachel again. He knew his mom would be trilled but he just wanted Bay.

**"****Bay, Bay,Bay! Do you think about anything else?" **Daphne asked. She was video chatting with Emmett. She loved Emmett but really wished he would just get over Bay. **"****Emmett she is gone. She is probably going to marry Jason and quit possibly never come back to KC. You can't just wast your life away!"**

Emmett shook his head at Daphne. He had contacted her for support not to be yelled at. If he wanted that all he had to do was go downstairs. **"****You are not one to talk. You quit your job for that chef guy who dumped you anyway. What would you do if Noah walked out on you?"**

Daphne thought about it. He was right about Jeff and she wasn't sure what she would do if Noah up and left her. Emmett could tell by the look on her face that he had got her. **"****I don't know. But I do know that I would eventually have to move on." **She said. **"****Emmett you deserve to be happy. She wants you to be happy. She said so herself. I bet right now she is on a beach somewhere laughing with Jason have a grand old time."**

_Dear Mom,_

_We have decided to Visit Ireland. The fields and hills are just like you see them in movies..._

Bay stopped writing. She was to distracted. The timer she set went off. Bay pushed back from the table turning off the timer. She always hated writing these letters full of lies and false happiness when she really wanted to beg them to come save her from this nightmare.

She had decided to tell them that she was in Ireland because the green fields reminded her of her dad. Greece was a place her mom once said she wants to visit, and Hawaii because the blue waters reminded her of Emmett's beautiful blue eyes.

Bay stood and paced the length of their little bedroom. She had told herself a thousand times that it was not possible. That she was just imagining things. However now that she was standing here trying to make herself look at the results she was suddenly scared. She wished that her mom was here. Something she never thought she would want if something like this happened.

Bay took a deep breath. "You didn't go threw all that trouble to secretly get it to let it go to waste." She told herself. Bay shook herself mentally then walked into the bathroom. She closed her eyes before picking up the pregnancy test.

**So what do you guys think? Should Bay be pregnant or shouldn't she be? Thoughts? I hope you have Enjoyed :) **


	13. Chapter 13 : Stories from the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 13: Stories from the past.

Oh no. no,no,no,no,no. Bay thought as she looked at the little stick that changed her life. She swallowed hard. "No." She said out loud.

Bay sat on the toilet and began to sob. How could this be happening? Why was this happening? She wished for her mom. For Emmett. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had been feeling off for a while but at first she just thought it was stress but then her period never came. After waiting a few more weeks she knew she needed to find out.

She could hear a car door slam. Jason was home from work for the day. Bay quickly wrapped the test in toilet paper and hid it at the bottom of the trash. As she left the bathroom she heard a second car door slam. Bay stopped for a second the continued. She was sure Jason was drunk. It was the only time he would bring home guest.

As he walked in Bay could tell right away he was sober. Pleasantly surprised Bay went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Behind Jason walked in Antonio. The man who had asked for Jason a couple weeks Back.

"Bay this is my cousin Antonio." Jason said with a smile. "Antonio this is my lovely Bay." He said kissing Bay on the lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Antonio said in a charming voice. He definitely reminded her of Jason when they first meet.

"You too" Bay said taking Antonio's hand. She gave him a small smile before going into the kitchen. The men fallowed her. "You guy's hungry? She asked them.

"We are starved." Jason answered.

"Jason is starved. I on the other hand am not starved, but it is free dinner." Antonio said jokingly. "Jason used to be always starved. I remember the summer he spent with us here. He about ate us out of house and home."

"Come now Antonio lets not bore her with childhood stories." Jason said lightly. He truly seemed to be in a good mood. Bay smiled as she dished out dinner. She would love to hear how he became a monster.

"Of course she would. I believe it is you who does not want her to know what a rascal you were." Antonio said. "Thank you." He added as Bay placed a plate in front of him.

"I might have been a rascal but you were a shy pushover." Jason looked at Bay as she sat with her own plate. "You used to fallow me around like a lost puppy. Used to look up to me."

"Used to cousin." Antonio said raising his glass of water. Bay couldn't help but notice the tone Antonio had used when he said used to. Like something had happened that changed the way he looked at Jason.

There was a knock on the door. "That would be my wife." Antonio said with a huge smile. "Is there room for one more?" He asked Bay.

"Yeah I will get her a plate." Bay turned after getting another plate to see the woman already sitting at the table. She was not what Bay expected. She had blond hair and big blue eyes. Her face was round as were her lips. "Here you go." Bay said setting the plate in front of the woman.

"Thank you. This looks wonderful." She said "I am Cara by the way."

"Bay," Bay replied. She sat next to Jason. What a pretty name." Cara said with a warm smile. It made her think of her mother. "May I use the bathroom?" Cara asked.

She was directed to the bathroom and the men went back to there memories. Bay couldn't help but smile as she imaged the two men as innocent children sneaking chocolate from the fridge. Cara also smiled at them once she returned. She too seemed content to let the boys talk.

Every now and again Cara would send a smile in Bay direction and Bay would return it. It was nice to actually smile for a change.

Jason excused himself with promises to be back. Antonio looked at Bay with an expression she didn't quit understand. "So do you like it here in Italy?" He asked her catching her off was Italy. Who didn't like Italy?

"Well I haven't seen much of it yet but what I have seen I like." Bay answered. She added in a smile as an after thought.

"I love it here but I do miss my family back home." Cara said matter of factly.

"We will visit them soon darling I promise." Antonio said taking Cara's hand. He looked into her eyes with such love it made Bay so home sick she couldn't stand it.

She saw Antonio look past her with confusion. "Something the matter Jason?" He asked. Bay turned to see him and she was horrified to see what he was holding.

"The trash fell over and I found this." He said holding up the pregnancy test. "Is there something you need to tell me Bay?" He asked in an even tone. Bay sat there numb. She was not ready for him to know.

"Oh good lord I should have hid that better." Cara said standing and taking the test from Jason. "I bought this on my way over and I just couldn't wait to take it." She turn toward Antonio and Bay saw her wink. "I was going to wait until we got home but I guess the cat is out of the bag. We are going to have a baby!" She said hugging Antonio, who also pretended to be happy.

"Well congratulations!"Jason exclaimed. He kissed both of Antonio's cheeks then did the same to Cara. "I can't believe you are going to be a father!" Jason said happily to Antonio.

"Congratulations." Bay said smiling at them Both. They had just saved her butt from Jason finding out before she was ready. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready. Would her baby be like Jason? Could she raise a child in this environment? Would Jason hit him or her too?

"We should go out and celebrate." Cara said. "Tomorrow night. "I know this amazing club we can go to. Music, dancing. What do you two say?" She asked.

"We would love to." Jason said answering for the both of them.

"Great. Hey how about we go shopping tomorrow? Just the girls?" Bay looked at Jason who nodded his head in approval.

"I would love to." Bay said. Cara squeaked. "Perfect I will be here at twelve and we will just have a day full of fun and shopping. Oh we can get new outfits to wear tomorrow. Maybe something a bit sexy?"

"Yeah sounds great." Bays said glancing at Jason who still seemed to approve.

"I am so excited. We can get changed at my house and meet the boys at the club." She looked at Jason and said. "By the time I am done with her you won't even know what hit you!"

* * *

Bay was ready to go by eleven thirty. She was nervous because she didn't know what to expect. This woman she barley knew took a bullet for her and was now getting her out of this house. The best part was Jason approved. He told her she better not get on Cara's bad side because she was married to Antonio and he would not tolerate her messing anything up.

Bay said that she wouldn't do anything that will make him look bad and he seemed to except that as an answer.

Cara was there at exactly twelve. Her happiness radiated all over the place. Bay wondered for a second if this is was Daphne would have been like if she could here. Bay smiled. Thank god she is deaf because Bay wouldn't be able to handle such a happy person all the time.

Bay swore that the further away from Jason she got the easier it was for her to breath. Cara didn't say anything. "Thank you." Bay said. "For saying that it was yours. I'm not ready for him to know yet."

"What are you thinking being with a man like that?" Cara asked. Bay looked at her with confusion. "Antonio has told me all the horrid stories about the kind of man Jason is." She added seeing Bay confusion.

Bay looked at her lap. "It's complicated." Bay said.

"Well I suggest you get away and fast. I promise you that he his no good. And with you having a baby on the way, You need to protect that little one." She said. "I made you an appointment to see and OBGYN." She glanced over to Bay. "We can go shopping after that."

Bay didn't say anything. She couldn't see why this stranger was helping her. "Why are you helping me?" Bay asked. "How do I know that your not helping Jason. Somehow getting me into trouble?"

Cara seemed to consider what Bay said. She took a deep breath. This story was never an easy one to tell.

"Antonio has not talked to Jason in three and a half years. When they were fifteen a girl had moved in next store. Antonio said she was the most beautiful person he had seen. She had dark curly hair and kind brown eyes, with fair skin. Antonio knew even back the that Jason had a dark side, but he never would have thought Jason would do something has awful as what he did to that poor girl. Jason had tried to court her but she wouldn't have anything to do with him. She had her eye on another boy."

"Antonio." Bay said in barley a whisper.

"Exactly. The moment Jason learned that fact he became furious. He took the girl and raped her repeatedly for a week. The only reason Antonio knows is because he walked in on it. He fought Jason and was able to get the girl home safely. She of course was never the same." Bay watched Cara shiver.

"What happened to her? Did Antonio say?" Bay asked intrigued.

"Jason left. Antonio told him to never return. Jason begged for his forgiveness. Antonio told him he was doing him a favor for not turning him in."

"Why didn't Antonio turn him in?

"The boys are brothers. Jason's father and Antonio's mother. Only the boys knew. Well besides their mother and father. They had always had a bond. So Antonio sent Jason away."

"I can't believe he would tell you that. I mean. To tell you about something so terrible."

Cara smiled slightly. "You can't keep the past from someone who is part of it." She said moving her hair aside. Bay could see a scare on her neck. She quickly connected the dots.

"You are the girl." Bay said shocked.

"When Antonio heard Jason was back in town he insisted that I dye my hair. He didn't want to have to worry about me while I was at the market or something. Then he decided to go see his brother. To ask him why he had come back. You could only imagine the shock he felt when he was greeted by a dark haired, fair skinned woman with kind brown eyes."

Bay went wide eyed. Had she remained him of Cara? Is that why he had targeted her?

"That's why he started to get back into Jason's life. He feels responsible for you. We both know that he has you in a hole."

"Wow. I can't believe you sat with the man who did that to you." Bay said. She felt weak in comparison.

"Well if I hadn't dyed my hair and put in blue contacts I don't think I could have. He has no clue who I really am."

* * *

"Relax." Cara said to Bay. Bay sighed. How could she relax? She was sitting in this cold room mostly naked with only a paper gown covering her. She hated waiting on doters. Finally He arrived,

"Hello Miss Sorrento." The doctor said as he entered the room. "I am Dr. Harley." He introduced himself. "I will be giving you you exam. Bay nodded.

Bay tried to concentrate on other things while the doctor did what he needed to do. The finally the easiest part came. The ultrasound. While he prepared for this he asked Bay when was the first day of her last period. She had to think about it. He nodded as she told him. "Well you seem to be a little over two months. Based on the size of the baby the date you gave me you would have conceived about two months ago. Give or take a few days." The doctor gave Bay a kind smile. "Congratulations."

Bay sat in shock after the Doctor left. Yesterday had marked two months in Italy. Realization hit her hard. She hadn't even considered that the baby could possibly be Emmett's.

"I thought your last name was Kennish?" Cara asked confused.

"Kennish, Vazqeze, Sorrento. I' kinda all three." Bay replied. Bay shook her head. How was she supposed to know who's baby it was?

"You shouldn't be shocked to learn that the baby isn't Jason's" Cara said handing Bay her pants. Bay looked at Cara surprised. How did she know what Bay was thinking? "Jason is sterile. Antonio told me last night that they had found out when he was twelve." Bay looked at her shocked. So the baby was Emmett's. "Like I said." Cara went on." You need to get out."

**Please leave reviews. I hopped you enjoyed :)**


	14. Chapter 14: New place, Old face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14:New place, old face.

Bay looked in the mirror. She looked stunning. Cara did Bay's hair and make-up. She had her hair half up and half down. Cara added more curls. Bay's lips were deep red and her brown eyes popped.

She wore a shirt that was black backless with the exception on the few ties that held it to her body. She wore a lacy black skirt with black boots that Bay fell in love with the moment she saw them. Bay could see Cara smiling in the back round.

"You look stunning and with that shirt you can't see the tiny baby bump forming." Bay smiled at her nervously. She lifted her shirt and there it was. It was barley visible and Bay was sure that if you didn't know she was pregnant you wouldn't even notice.

"Don't worry we will find a way to get you out. You just need to try and have a good time tonight. I'm sure you haven't been out much."

"You can say that again." Bay said. She couldn't believe that she was trusting someone she barley knew, But what other choice did she have? She knew she and the baby both will be dead if Jason finds out and knowing that the Baby was Emmett's she couldn't risk it. Bay felt warm knowing that the baby was created in love not lust.

* * *

**"Is that your friend Daphne?" **Rachel asked Emmett. He had decided to give her a chance. Daphne really did have a good point and he was sure that Bay wasn't coming back. Even if this didn't turn into anything he can at least get his mom off his back.

Emmett looked out the window of the burger joint and saw Daphne across the street in the park pacing back and forth. He looked confused. Why was she out there pacing? **"Yeah."**He answered casually.

**"What is she doing? Is she into you?"**She asked getting a little upset. How rude is it to stand outside while someone is on a date.

Emmett shook his head. **"It's not like that with us. She is my best friend and she has never been anything more. Besides she is with Noah."**

**"Oh yeah the cute hearing guy from school."** Emmett rolled his eyes. **"I think he he mostly deaf now though." **She added on as an after thought.

_Emmett I really need you! _Daphne text Emmett. He looked at her threw the window in disbelief. _Please. _She added after she saw him look at her.

Emmett apologized to Rachel and she had agreed to get together at a later time. She left before he did giving Daphne the stink eye as she left. Emmett payed then went to Daphne. She looked sick. This instantly worried Emmett.

**"You okay? You look like your going to be sick?**"He asked placing his hands on her arms. Daphne looked at him like she was truly terrified. She looked to the ground then back to him.

**"I have to do something but I don't want to do it alone."** She said. Emmett looked at her like she was going crazy.

**"You never have to do anything alone. What's wrong?"** Daphne looked really uncomfortable. Then her eyes teared up.

**"I think I need a pregnancy test."**

* * *

Bay and Cara arrived at the club. On the out side it looked small and dinky but the inside was another story. It was huge and lively.

They ended up being there before the boys. They found a seat at a round table next to the bar. "Don't you just love how it's so loud you can barley think?" Cara asked. "It really lets you get away." She added. "You want to dance?"

Bay laughed. She loved how she never really needed to answer Cara. Bay nodded. Why the hell not. The girls made their way to the dance floor.

It really felt good to just move and not have to think of anything. Bay laughed and danced having the best time she has had in weeks. Cara laughed right alone with her.

Antonio text Cara saying the were about to leave Jason's work and that they would be there in an hour. Bay didn't mind the wait one bit. She loved when Jason got stuck at work.

Bay had to stop dancing suddenly. She felt sick. It was something she had already experienced and it sucked. She turned and ran to the bathroom. She smacked straight into someone tall and dark. **"Sorry."** She sighed out of habit. She was afraid if she tried to talk she would throw up everywhere.

He watched her run to the bathroom. He stood there stunned. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hers was a face he hadn't seen in so long.

* * *

**"It's not going to pee on itself."** Emmett said to Daphne. She was standing by his bathroom door looking as if someone had just given her the worst news in the world.

**"I can't do it."** She said shifting where she stood. She looked at him like she was waiting for him so do something or save her.

**"Well I can't do it for you."** He said with a smile. She looked at him with those eyes that used to make him melt.

**"This is not funny Emmett"**She snapped.

**"You are getting yourself worked up. You are probably not pregnant. But you will not know until you go in there and do what you need to do."**

Daphne nodded. He was right. She took a deep breath before going in. She fallowed the instructions to the walked out of the bathroom.** "Well?"**Emmett asked.

**"We have to wait three minuets."** Daphne said. She didn't know what she was going to do if she was. Her mom will kill her. Kathryn will kill her. John will kill Noah.

After waiting the longest three minuets of her life she shook her head at Emmett. **"I can't look."**

Emmett went in. He looked down and his mouth popped open. Daphne saw his face and knew. She began to cry. "**I'm dead. My moms are going to kill me, and John is going to kill Noah. What am I going to do? I..I.."**

**"Hey we are going to figure this out."** Emmett hugged her. Daphne stood there in Emmett's arms and cried. After a minuet he pulled away. **"I think your first step is to tell Noah.**

* * *

Bay rinsed her mouth out. She was thinking about what Emmett would say if he knew she was Pregnant with his child. She wondered how he would handle it. She hopped he would handle it better then she was. If she could she would take off on herself. Bay shook her head. This whole thing was just one big nightmare. She did know that if she was still at home she would be more excited about all of this. She would still be kicking herself but at least she would be safe.

Bay walked out of the bathroom and stood in the hallway. She wasn't ready to go back in yet. Her stomach still felt sick. Bay sank to the ground. What was she going to do? If she leaves someone in her family will pay for it. If she stays she will pay for it. "Why me?" She called out in frustration. "Why do I always find myself in messes?" She added. It felt good to say it out loud. Even if no one was there to hear.

"Because you are so good at finding trouble." Someone answered back. Bay looked to where the voice came from. She knew that voice. She used to dream about that voice.

"Ty?" Bay asked. She watched him step out of the shadows. She didn't say anything as she took him in. God he was more gorgeous then she remembered. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the army?"

Ty smiled. "I am but we are here under orders... That are classified." He added before Bay could ask. "We have the night off." He took a seat next to her. "The real question is what are you doing here?"

"I live here." Bay said. She smiled at him and he saw that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Wait you live here? What about your family? What? What about school?" He said concerned.

"I left home and I live here with my boyfriend Jason. He has family here."

"Are you going to school?" Bay shook her head. "Bay Madeline Kennish. What what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I am eighteen and I can do what I want." She said standing with anger. Or at least she tried to.

"Your like three day's eighteen." He said standing and grabbing her before she could get inside. "come on Bay. You look like you have been threw hell. Although you do look studding tonight."

"You know that makes no since. I can't look like I have been threw hell yet be stunning at the same time?"

"Bay your eyes are sad and you looked sick when you said you left home." He said. Bay forgot how intuitive he could be.

"Well I am fine." She said trying to sound mad but she just couldn't.

"Are you in trouble?" Ty asked. He could tell something was could feel it.

"Look you don't need to protect me okay. I can take care of myself." Bay said feeding him the same thing she feed her family.

"Fine. I will back off, but will you at least dance with me?" He asked. Bay looked at him knowing she should say no. With a sigh she nodded.

"Just one song." She said then stalked passed him and went in. Ty smiled after her. She really hasn't changed one bit.

Cara watched out for the boys as Bay danced with Ty. She ended up dancing with him for more then one song. A slow song came on and Bay tried to get away but Ty grabbed her and held her close. Bay didn't try to fight him off. How could she. She just felt so warm and safe in his arms. They made her think of another pair of arms she would love to be in.

Bay looked into Ty's eyes. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to beg him to help her. She knew he would. If she told him that Jason was hurting her, she knew he would jump to her defense. But what if Ty ended up dead at Jason's hands. Bay shuddered. She couldn't live with that.

Ty held Bay close. He used to think about doing this all the time. As he did he could remember everything about her. The way she felt in his arms. The way she leaned into him for a kiss. The way she would talk so fast when she as mad. The way she looked when she was sad. He ran his hand up her back and felt something new. It felt like a scar.

The song ended and Cara got Bays attention. She looked to the door of the club and saw Antonio coming in. "I have to go." Bay said quickly. "It was great seeing you again." She quickly walked away.

Ty watched her go. He looked at her back and saw a long pink line. It was a fresh scar. It looked like someone had hit her with a belt or something. "What the hell?" He said to himself. He couldn't stop himself. He went to her stopping her. He spun her around. She looked at him with shocked eyes. She looked scared. Then he could almost feel the relief when she saw who he was.

"What happened to your back?" He demanded.

"What?" Bay asked confused then understood. He saw the scar that was left from when Jason hit her with the belt. "Nothing." Bay snapped trying to come up with a logical reason for it. "I fell into a broken dresser."

"Is your boyfriend hitting you?" He damned again.

"What? No please Ty I need to go." Bay tried to get away.

Ty looked at her. She was fearful. She was scared of something and he was sure he knew what. "What does he have on you?" Bay looked at him confused. "Why are you staying with him?"

"If you don't let go I will call the cops." Bay snapped. Jason was almost to the table Cara was at and from there he would be able to see everything. Ty let go of her shocked. He couldn't believe Bay wouldn't trust him.

He watched as she ran to a table a woman was sitting at. He watched as two men joyed them. The man kissed Bay. She kissed him back but didn't want to. She did not lean into it like he knows she would have.

Bay smiled as Jason complained about being late. She had to concentrate on him. She was worried that if she looked away her eyes would search out for Ty. She didn't even know if he was still here.

Cara was telling a funny story when someone bumped into their table. Jason's drink split all over Bay who jumped up out of reflex. Jason stood too pushing the man who hit the table. "Watch it pal." He yelled at the man. The man went away quickly.

"You still have quit the temper cousin." Antonio said. "Here have a drink." He said handing Jason a beer.

Cara looked at Bay. She mouthed "Are you okay." Bay nodded. Cara was dying to know who the man Bay was dancing with was. She could tell he was important. She couldn't wait to get Bay alone to ask.

After a few more beers Jason wanted to dance. He pulled Bay to the dance floor with him. She had to hold her breath most of the time. He smelt like beer and it was making her sick. He pulled her close as they danced. "Jason." Bay said. She could feel him trying to untie on of the straps to her shirt. He got it undone and went for the next.

Bay pushed away from him. He pulled her back. "Come here you bitch." He snapped. Bay fought him. She wasn't going to allow him to undress her in front of all these people.

"Come on Jason." She begged. "Not here." She said trying to calm him down.

"I will get it wherever I want." He tried to untie a strap again and Bay had no choice she nut checked him. The moment she did it she wish she hadn't. The fire in his eyes scared her to death. She tried to get away from him but his hand found her face quicker then she could move.

Before she could even react Jason was on the floor. He hadn't even seen what hit him. Bay looked at Ty who looked like he was going to kill Jason. She stood there to stunned to do anything.

Antonio and Cara made there way over to Bay. She saw fire in Antonio's eyes too. She looked back to Ty. He grabbed her chine to look at her face. She was bleeding. He looked back at Jason. "If you ever hit her again mother fucker I will end you." He said then spat in Jason's face.

"No stop." Bay said. She went to Ty. "Please go." She begged him. "Please before something bad happens." She added.

"You're worried for me?" He asked confused. Then it hit him. Both Jason's fist and what Jason had over Bay. He used her family. The once she loves. Ty struck back causing an all out fight.

Five men came running toward them pulling Ty off of Jason. "Are you nuts Ty? You can't be fighting!" A man called out. The men got Ty pulled away from Jason. The men kept a hold of Ty. "Come on let's go before you end up in jail." Ty looked at Bay and held out his hand.

Bay started to tear up as she shook her head no. She wanted nothing more then to leave. "Bay I will tell the cops that he is hitting you." Ty threatened.

Tears spilled over. Ty was looking at her with so much worry. "And I will tell them that you are a jealous ex lover trying to break us apart. I will deny everything." Ty looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bay." He said pleading. She shook her head no. She couldn't.

The men lead Ty from the club. Bay watched him leave fighting the erg to run after him. She looked to Jason. Antonio was helping him up. She was sure she was going to get something tonight. Cara and Antonio must have thought the same thing because they shared a worried look.

Antonio lead Jason back to the table. He looked to Cara who was retying Bay's shirt. He had to find a way to Keep Bay safe until he found away to convince Bay to leave. He knew she wouldn't leave unless she could be sure that no harm would come to her family. He was not sure how he was going to insure that. He also knew Bay would not go to the police. She was to worried that they would do nothing or he would be in overnight and then go after her. He sighed. For now he would just have to keep her safe for as long as he can. But how was still the question.

**I hope you all enjoyed :) Please leave reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15: Friend Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 15: Friend Unknown

Melody was having a house cleaning day. She would try to deep clean once a week. She started in the kitchen then the living room and so on. She cleaned it head to toe. She was in the bathroom washing the toilet when she glanced over and noticed that the trash needed to be taken out. That however was Emmett's job.

Melody paused as she registered what she saw. She looked back into the trash. Her eyes were not playing trick. Sitting right on top was a pregnancy test and it was positive. Her heart dropped. She sank to the floor in shock. She couldn't even imagine who he had gotten pregnant. She never even thought it was a possibility. She new of course that Emmett had had sex that's not what she meant. It's just she was aware of anyone he was doing it with now.

She shook her head. This was a shock to her and she wasn't sure how she was going to approach him with it. Melody wrapped her hand with tissue paper and grabbed the test. She put it in a plastic baggy. God she thought to herself. One thing she knew for sure was that Emmett was going to be the one to tell Cameron. She wasn't sure how he was going to react.

* * *

Noah looked like he was going to pass out. He stared at Daphne like she had twenty heads. He took a shaky breath.**"****Please say something." **Daphne said. He looked to the ground. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say.

**"****I need some time."**Noah said standing to leave. Emmett moved quicker and stood in front of the door to the guest house.

He shook his head at Noah and gave him an 'I don't think so' look. **"****You helped get her into this and you are not going to leave her high and dry to deal with it on her own." **

Noah pushed passed Emmett who was going to stop him but Daphne shook her head. **"****Let him go." **She said. **"****He needs time to let this sink in."**she said more sure then she felt.

Emmett sat next to her on the sofa and took her hand. He was still in shock that Daphne was pregnant. He wasn't sure yet how he felt about it. He did know that he wont let her go threw it alone. If Noah couldn't man up then Emmett will help her every way he could. **"****You wont have to be alone. I will always have your back." **He told her. She smiled slightly at him. Emmett smiled back.

* * *

Emmett sat on his bad watching TV. He had decided not to go out with Rachel. He thought he could but when he saw that Daphne was pregnant he couldn't help but to think of Bay. One day she too would be pregnant and he once thought it would be with his baby. He could imagine Bay pregnant and the thought made him smile. She would be beautiful threw anything life threw at her.

He wished he knew what to say to Daphne. She was still so young and to be a mother at her age is going to be a struggle. He wasn't upset with her though. He felt like he should be disappointed but it was Daphne. He could never be disappointed in her. She would figure this out and if she needs help he knew he would be there for her. Just like he always was. He just hopped that she knew that.

Emmett watched as his mom walked into his room and sat on his bed. He was confused at the look on her face. Sitting up he asked. **"****What's wrong?"**She gave him her 'don't give me that crap' look.

She pulled a baggy out of her jacket pocket. Emmett new instantly what it was. **"****I can't believe you didn't come to me with this. Who is the girl? I thought you were stuck on Bay. I don't understand what is going on with you" **She said giving Emmett no time to react.

**"****It's not mine."**He said after he was able to get a word in.

**"****Well of course it's not yours. Who's the girl?" **Melody asked not understanding what he meant.

Emmett didn't know what else to say besides the truth.**"****Daphne." **Melody looked taken aback. She had not expected that as an answer.

**"****you and Daphne."**She said shaking her head. Then she seemed to get what Emmett had meant. **"****Daphne and Noah." **She said understanding. Emmett nodded.

**"****when did she take this?" **

**"****Today." **Emmett answered. Melody nodded. What was she going to do with these kids?

* * *

Cara stepped out of the club in hopes to catch up to the man who hit Jason. She was in luck and spotted him and the five over men standing next to their cars. She approached them slowly. She didn't want them you think she was on Jason's side or anything.

"Hi." She said once she got close enough. Ty looked the girl over. It was they girl Bay was with. "I know you don't know who I am and I have not a clue who you are but Bay is in trouble." Cara said. "Bay would kill me if she knew what I was telling you. But here." She said giving Ty a piece of paper. "It's her address. Look she thinks Jason has more control over her then he really does. Don't get me wrong he has control but if there is an element of surprise then maybe she can get away and he can be put away."

"Ty you can't get involved with this. You know that." One of the men said. Others agreed.

"I can't just walk away and do nothing." Ty responded.

"Didn't she leave you for that deaf dude?" On of the other men said.

"That deaf dude's name is Emmett and when I left we were no longer together." Ty said defending both Bay and Emmett.

"Look maybe you can help without getting involved. Send her family a letter with the address. Tell them what you know and tell them they need to come to her."

"I don't know man. I mean I'm all for you protecting her and all but we are on shaky ground here. We are also leaving in two days." One of the men said. Cara didn't understand why they were discouraging him.

"She has to get out as soon as possible. She is in more trouble now then ever. She's.." Cara stopped.

"She's what?" Ty said. Cara looked uncomfortable.

"Look you can't breath this to a soul. Not even to her family. If Jason finds out Bay is dead." She took a deep breath. "Bay is pregnant. Jason can't have kids which mean the baby is not his. He will know she slept with someone else."

Ty stood there stunned. "Do you know who the father is?" He asked.

"Emmett I believe she said his name was." Cara answered. "I have to get back, But please write her family."

Ty watched the girl disappear into the club. He had to write Bay's family. He couldn't do nothing and this way he can help but not get into trouble. How did Bay allow herself to get into this kind of mess? She was smarter then that. She was also stronger then that.

Bay sat cross legged on the sofa at Cara's house. Antonio had convinced Jason to go with him to see his parent's and Jason was happy to see his mom. It was going to be an overnight stay and they would be back tomorrow night. Thank god for these wonderful people.

"So do we plan on keeping Jason away from me for nine months?" Bay asked sarcastically. She couldn't imagine it being to much longer before Jason will begin to notice.

"You know he doesn't have as much control as you think he does. He has got you scared." Cara said taking a seat next to Bay. "I know he hurts you but if you would just go to the cops."

"Why? So he can possibly get out? He would come after me. Or worse he would go after my family. I tried to brake up with him and he put my brother in the hospital. For twelve hours my family suffered not knowing whether or not Toby was going to live. Then when Emmett came on to me and Jason saw, he put Emmett in the hospital. He had intended to kill him. That's why I am here. That's why I left home. If I hadn't agreed to this he would have killed Emmett." Bay took a breath. "I needed to get him away from my family. I have to protect them. Even if it means I have to deal with a few punches."

"Bay you can't stay with him. You know that. He will kill you if he finds out you are pregnant." Cara took Bay's hand. "You have to get away."

"I know. I know but I can go back to my family. He will find me there. Maybe if I just go into hiding. You know away from everyone. Maybe if he sees that I didn't go back he will leave them alone." Bay shook her head. She doubted that would work. How could she know he wouldn't go after them anyway?

"Well until we know what you are going to do, you need to keep a low profile, and Antonio and I will keep Jason as busy as we can."

* * *

Kathryn, John, and Toby had all gathered in the living room. They had each received a text from Daphne asking them to meet her there in twenty minuets. Nikki was off doing some church thing so she would not be there. They all looked around with confused looks on their faces wondering what was going on.

Daphne walked in fallowed by Emmett. She begged him not to make her tell her family alone. She was scared and nervous. It didn't help that it had Been three days since she told Noah and he had not responded to any of her text or calls. Daphne thinks it made Emmett madder then it made her. She still believed that he would come around. She had text him that she was telling her parents today. He still said nothing.

Kathryn became immediately concerned at the look on Daphne's face. "Are you okay sweetie?" Kathryn asked going to Daphne. Daphne didn't say anything. She had already done this over the phone with her mom. Daphne was sure she wasn't as calm as she pretended to be.

"I have big news." Daphne finally said after awhile. "You guy's should..."John held up a finger stopping her.

He stood. "Door bell."He said walking from the room. When he returned he had a package and the mail. He also did not return alone. Noah went to Daphne and hugged her.

He looked at her apologetically. Then he mouthed. "You will not have to do this alone." Daphne nodded and was barley able to hold back tears. Noah looked to Emmett. They didn't have to say anything to know what each other was thinking. Noah was asking for forgiveness and Emmett was giving it to him.

Daphne looked back to her family as Noah took her hand. She decided that there was no easy way to say it so she said it quick without signing. "I'm pregnant."

The room was silent. John's face was frozen in a blank look. Kathryn looked like she was trying to say something and Toby just looked shocked.

Finally John sank to the sofa. He put his face in his hands shacking his head. It looked like he was trying to erase what she had just said.

"What were you thinking?"Kathryn said unable to believe what she was hearing.

"She wasn't that's the problem." John said giving Noah the look of death. Noah swallowed hard but stood his ground.

"Dude if I were you, I would run, and fast."Toby said almost jokingly. Nodding his head in Johns direction.

"I am so so so sorry."Daphne said pleading. "I did not mean for this to happen. She couldn't stop a few tears from escaping her eyes.

"Well it did." John said in disapproval. "And you."John said pointing a finger at Noah. "What the hell were you thinking having unprotected sex with my daughter? Hell having any kind of.."

"John you are not helping." Kathryn cut in.

"He got our daughter knocked up." John said in a raised tone.

"I helped." Daphne said defending Noah.

"Okay everyone just needs to stop. Fighting will not salve anything."Kathryn said putting an end to the fighting.

John sat back and just looked at Daphne. He could grasp this. Kathryn looked at John then to Daphne. "Does Regina know?"Daphne nodded.

"I told her right before I came here to tell you."

"Okay well first things first we need to get you to a doctor, then we will take it from there."Kathryn said. It was the only thing she could think to do.

"Um guys."Toby said getting their attention. They all looked at him. He was holding a letter. "You guys might want to read this."

_Mr. and Mrs. Kennish,_

_In closed in this letter is the address where Bay is staying. I can't say much more then she needs you to go to her. She had no idea this letter has been written or sent but please trust that if you don't go to her she will find herself in a situation she wont be able to get out of. Please I erg you to not think this is some sick joke. Your daughter depends on you._

_Sincerely, _

_Friend Unknown._

After the letter was read and signed out loud everyone stood there in shock. No one really knew what to say or think. The back door being closed is what broke the silence. Angelo came into the living room looking like he was going to brake something.

"I just received a call from a friend in Italy and he said Bay is there." Angelo said worried. "She is in some kind of trouble." He added pissed. "And I bet you it has something to do with that Jason punk." Angelo never sounded more like a father then he did in that minuet.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you all enjoyed :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 16:Lies

"What are we going to do?" Kathryn asked fearful. Bay was in trouble and thousands of miles away.

"We are going to go to her." John said. "We are going to see what on earth she has got herself into."

"My friend saw her at a club. Said that she looked familiar. She was dancing with a tall dark pretty Boy. Angelo said. "My friend said he missed something but there was a fight between the pretty boy and the one Bay left with. Her face was bleeding but he can only guess that one of the men hit her." He only realized today where he had seen her." Angelo said his jaw tightening.

John didn't move. The thought of someone hitting Bay made him madder then he could even describe. He looked over to Toby who was just shaking his head. "I have never liked that guy."

"Ty wrote this." Daphne said. Everyone looked at her. "This is Ty's hand writing. I would know it anywhere." 

"Wait. Bay's Ty?"Kathryn asked shocked.

Daphne rolled her eyes at "Bay's Ty." but nodded. "He must be the one who was dancing with Bay."

His world was red. He had always thought that something like this was happening but hearing it was a whole different matter. Knowing it was true. His insides burned and flowed like hot lava inside a volcano waiting to irrupt. He couldn't move. He couldn't see past the anger. Emmett realized he was holding his breath. He breathed in filling his lungs.

"We will take the first flight to Italy."John said to Angelo.

"What if she refuses to leave?"Daphne asked. She knew that Bay will put up a fight.

"Then we will bring her home kicking and screaming." Angelo said.

Emmett stomped his foot to get there attention. **"****I'm going too." **Emmett said. Both John and Angelo shook their heads.

"I think it's best you stay here." John said.

**"****I'm not taking no for an answer. I can not sit here and wander if you guy have her or whats going on. I am going whether or not it's with you or on my own."**

"Emmett this is not you fight. You don't need to get involved." John said he turned to Angelo but Emmett tapped John's shoulder. John turned and was surprised by the look on Emmett's face. He looked mad and hurt.

**"****I'm am involved! I have always been involved. You may not believe it, but I love Bay. She is everything to me. I will always be there for her. All she has to do is say she is in trouble and I will be there to help her, to fix it."**Emmett shook his head.**"****I am going whether it with you or by myself." **Emmett repeated.** "I will always go find her."  
**

John and Angelo shared looks. "Let him go."Kathryn said. "She might let him in easier then you too."Both men nodded it was a good point.

Kathryn went upstairs. She needed to be able to cry in privet. John and Angelo made a uneasy truce. They needed to be on the same page for Bay's sake. Both of them went to John's office to make flight arrangements. Emmett and Toby both disappeared out side.

Daphne and Noah were all that was left in the room. For once Daphne was thankful that Bay knew how to get into trouble. This at least took the attention off of her and Noah. She could tell that Noah was also relived.

Although she was relived she was worried about Bay. She knew Jason was mean but she never thought he was hitting her. She couldn't understand why Bay would leave with him. It made no sense. Noah hugged her. She was sure he knew what she was thinking. That is why she loved him.

* * *

Bay woke early in the morning. Jason would be getting up for work soon and she liked to have breakfast waiting when he got up. It always put him in a better mood. However this morning she was getting up for a different reason. Cara had made Bay promise she would get up early and meet her at the door as a daily 'I'm alive' report. So Bay quietly got out of bed and went to the front door quietly opening it.

"Are you doing okay?" Cara asked. Bay nodded and Cara gave her a thumbs up before getting back in her car. Even thought it seemed stupid these little check ups made Bay feel better.

She knew that Antonio will stop by after lunch just like he had the last two days. She new he felt like it was his fault she was in this situation. She supposed that if Antonio would have turned Jason in then she might not be here, but she did not blame him.

Bay heard Jason get up and go to the bathroom so she started the bacon and cracked some eggs. The smell of the eggs made her sick. She ended up vomiting in the trash can. Ugh morning sickness really sucked. After she rinsed her mouth she went back to the food. Luckily nothing was burned.

Jason ate quickly like he always did. He told Bay he would like chicken for lunch. Bay told him that she would make it barbecue. She was trying hard to stay on his good side. Jason kissed her. His hands traveled down her back. Bay stiffened. She knew what this meant. He would want it tonight. Jason left saying he would be back for lunch and winking.

Bay tried not to freak. She has been able to put off having sex for three day's, but she was sure she would not be able to get him to wait any longer. She wasn't sure if Jason would even notice. It was barley there. Besides it just looked like she was getting a little chunky. He might except that for now. Bay sighed. What was she going to do?

Bay went ahead and started steaming the chicken. Jason loved pulled chicken sandwiches. So she seasoned the chicken and put in in her home made steamer type thing. She had to learn to be creative and steaming the chicken was the best way to make it. At least in her opinion.

After that she wasn't sure what to do. It was the story of her life. She always sat at home being the perfect little house wife. She shook her head. She sat on the sofa and laid her head down on the back of the sofa. She suddenly felt so tired. She had meant to get up so she would stay awake, instead she slipped into sleep.

Everything was confused. Bay was at a club and she was surrounded by dancing people. She walked threw the crowed trying to remember why she was there. Then it struck her. She turned looking for the table Cara was sitting at. But when she turned the dancing people were gone. All that was left was a body lying on the ground. Bay approached it slowly.

She fell to her knees when she realized that it was Ty. He was bleeding from is chest. Bay took off her jacket and applied pressure to the wound. She could hear Ty gasping for air. "Don't die on me Ty." Bay cried. She couldn't stand knowing that Jason had killed him. "Please stay with me." She sobbed.

Ty put a bloody hand on her cheek. Bay closed her eyes. She couldn't do this. She couldn't live with Ty dead. She needed him to be okay. She opened her eye's to tell Ty that he better not die on her but when she did Ty was gone. Instead it was Emmett who looked up at her.

Bay gasped. No. She looked at Emmett as he struggled to breath. Bay put her hand over Emmett's hand that rested on her cheek. "Don't leave me!" Bay cried out loud. Bay kissed him. "Please don't leave me. I need you. If your gone what do I have to live for?" Bay sobbed. She was sure she was going to be sick. Emmett looked at her. She ended up lost in the ocean his eyes held. She could see herself floating away.

There was a laugh that was coming from behind her. She turned knowing it was Jason. Her eyes went wide. On the floor behind him was everyone she loved with wounds Similar to Emmett's. She ran to Jason and started hitting his chest. "No!" She cried. "No! Please stop." Bay fell to her knees again. She saw her parents. Toby, Nikki. She could see Melody and Daphne. She could see Cara and Ty. The bodied began to pile up. Everyone she had ever loved anyone she cared about. "NO!" she screamed.

"Shh, Shh." She heard someone say but it wasn't Jason. "Bay it's okay it's me." She felt the dream fading away as she came to. She blinked away the sleep and the tears that she had actually cried. Bay held onto Antonio. "It was just a dream." She told him. She sobbed with relief. "It was just a dream." She said for her own benefit. Antonio held her as she cried.

Bay was finally able to stop crying and then realization hit her. "Wait your not supposed to be here until aster lunch." She said panicked. Had she slept threw?

"I came before lunch. I was called into work and I decided to stop on my why threw." He said calming her. Bay sighed with relief. "However Jason will probably be home soon so I need to leave and you might want to have lunch ready."

Oh crap. Bay thought. She fell asleep with the oven on. Bay walked Antonio to the door. "Hey, you will be okay." He said. Bay nodded. She couldn't believe that she was sent these two wonderful people. She just hopped that nothing would happen to them. If Jason knew they were on her side. Bay shuddered.

* * *

"This is good as usual." Jason said after taking a bit of his sandwich. Bay slowly ate a few bits of hers. She was getting sick at the smell of everything today. Jason watched her with scanning eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. She looked sick he decided.

"I'm fine. Just don't feel well today." Bay said praying he would take that as an answer.

"Well then I should set you a doctor appointment. Make sure everything is okay." Bay sat there shocked. She didn't dare tell him no but what if the doctor found she was pregnant. Bay smiled.

"Okay. But I am sure I'm fine." She said taking a huge bit of her sandwich.

"Well we shell see." Jason said taking the last bit of his lunch. "Maybe you will feel better tonight." He said winking at her. That meant he was wanting it tonight. Damn.

Night came quickly for Bay. Soon Jason would be home and he will take a shower then she would have to pray he didn't take notice to her changing body. She had not realized that her boobs had gotten a little bigger. She couldn't believe that it happened so soon. She made dinner and sat waiting for him. He however was late.

* * *

"I think we should try to get Bay to leave within the next few days." Cara told Antonio. He had just finished telling her about Bay screaming in her sleep. It bothered him to the core.

"I agree darling." He said taking her had as she passed by. She was keeping herself busy with laundry. "Perhaps she can stay with our friend in Ireland. She is always looking for someone to stay with her."

Cara thought about that. It could work and Marley was such a sweetheart. She would be able to Make Bay feel at home. "Maybe." Cara said walking into the bedroom to put her close away.

She took her time. She never rushed in anything she did. She smiled at the thought of Bay with a round belly. She loved the idea of being with child. "I still cant believe Bay is pregnant." Cara said as she walked out of the room. "She doesn't strike me as some..." She stopped. Her heart dropped. Antonio had his eyes closed. Cara looked down then back up. Oh god.

Jason stood staring at Cara then to Antonio. "I'm sorry." He said in that cool voice that made Cara's skin crawl. "Did you say Bay is pregnant?" He asked even though he knew what he heard.

Cara shook her head. "No Bay is not pregnant." Cara said as lightly as she could manage. "I said that I can't believe that my little sister May is pregnant. She is just to young for all that. Cara said walking past Jason to the little laundry room to put away the hamper.

Jason fallowed and closed the door quickly behind her. Jamming a chair between the door and the wall locking her in. Antonio went to him. He punched Jason in the face. Cara could here the boys fighting. She couldn't help but to cry. She fought to get out. She heard a crashing sound that made her still. There was a minuet of silence. "You should never lie to me brother." She heard Jason say. She waited for a response but there wasn't one. She covered her mouth with her hand. No, please no. She heard a door slam and a car start. Cara sank to the ground.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17:Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 17: Danger

Daphne found Kathryn in the kitchen. She really need someone to not hate her. "Kathryn. Can we talk." Kathryn wiped tears from her eyes. She was so worried about Bay she had forgotten about Daphne's news. "I am so so sorry. I hate that I have disappointed you. If I could I would have been more careful."Daphne teared up. "Just please don't hate me." 

"Oh honey." Kathryn said going to Daphne. " I don't hate you. I am a bit shocked and upset, but I don't hate you. Not one bit." Kathryn hugged Daphne. Daphne couldn't describe the relief she felt.

"Do you think John will ever allow Noah back in the house?" She asked. She was sure John was never going to like Noah again.

Kathryn smiled. "I suppose he will have to." She said touching Daphne's cheek. "I always thought it was Bay I would have to worry about. Not you." 

"Bay is a virgin, Or at least when she left she was." Daphne said not thinking. Bay would kill her if she knew what she just said.

Kathryn looked at Daphne shocked. "Really? Her and Emmett never?"Daphne shook her head. "Wow." Kathryn said. Daphne looked guilty. This made Kathryn laugh. "Don't worry I wont breath this to a soul."Daphne smiled.

Melody knocked on the back door. Both Kathryn and Daphne waved at her to come in. She looked upset. **"What is this about Emmett going to Italy? He left me a note. Said he would be back soon?"** She asked confused.

"He went with John and Angelo to go help Bay. We found were she has been staying and she is in trouble. We think Jason is hurting her." Daphne said. She knew Melody would understand so she wasn't sure why Emmett didn't tell her.

**"Oh my. Is she okay? How long have you guy's known? Why didn't he tell me?" **She went on motherly. This is why he didn't tell her, Daphne thought. He avoided all these questions.

"We know about as much as you do." Kathryn said sadly.

**"And you." **Melody said to Daphne. **"Why didn't you tell me your pregnant?"**

"Emmett told you?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

**"I found the test in the trash."** Daphne looked at Melody. She looked hurt. Daphne usually would have gone to her but this was something she was not very proud of.

* * *

Bay sat waiting for Jason. He was way late at this point and it irritated her. If the tables were revered and she was late he would be beyond pissed. After waiting a few more minuets Bay gave up the wait.

She cleared the table covering the food and putting it in the fridge. She would have to reheat it later. She really wasn't hungry yet anyway.

He came home while she was doing the dishes. She looked over her shoulder at him as he came into the kitchen. He startled her because she didn't here the door close. Saying he was home. "I put dinner away so it wouldn't spoil. I will reheat it in just a minuet." She said turning back to the pan she was scrubbing.

She jumped as his arms slide around her. She felt them travel down to her stomach and she knew that he knew. "So you little slut." He whispered in her ear. "How long did you plan on hiding this from me? Didn't think I would notice did you?"

Bay's heart was pounding so hard she could barley think. It was as if her heart was in her head. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said as strongly as she could manage. She turned and looked him in the eye. "If I were I would tell you baby. Wouldn't it be wonderful when I actually am? We can have a family." She said trying to pretend she didn't know he couldn't have children. After all he never told her.

"Do not think me stupid." He spat in her face. He went to touch her stomach and she smacked his hand away. She didn't want him anywhere near her baby. He grabbed her face hard. "You have a death wish." he said. "Who is the father?" He asked. Bay could see the fire in his eyes. She wasn't sure she would make it threw the night.

"You don't know him." Bay said while she was trying to think up a name.

"Yeah try me." He spat. She pulled her face away from his grasp.

"Tanner. Tanner fuller." Bay said so matter of fact that she surprised herself.

"Well my little slut I guess I will have to teach you a lesson." He said. That was all he had to say. Bay had an overwhelming instinct to protect her baby. Her knee came up so fast nut checking him before he was able to take his next breath.

Bay took the chance to run. She didn't know where to but she had to get away from him. He was however faster the she was and cough up to her before she even made it to the front door. Bay grabbed at everything and anything she could but Jason was just to strong for her. She fell to the floor. She felt the familiar sting on her cheek has he back handed her. He had her pinned. Bay felt around for anything that would help her. Her hand found the lamp that must have fallen in the fight. She took it hitting Jason in the head with it.

She was able to get back on her feet. She ran toward the bedroom because it was closer then the front door. She was able to get the door locked but he busted it down like it was nothing. Bay screamed. Jason smacked her again. She fell to the bed. Before she could move he was on top of her with his hands around her neck. "You will never sleep with another man again." He said while he applied presser to her neck.

Bay gasped for air as she tried to fight him off. She couldn't it was hopeless. She thought about Emmett and her family. She stopped fighting him she didn't have the strength to. She closed her eyes and thought, I love you Emmett. That's when she felt the weight had lifted.

* * *

The men had decided it would be best for Emmett to go to her door first then John and Angelo would knock a few minuets later. This way she was more likely to let them in.

So as planned Emmett went to the door first but he didn't have to knock. It already stood slightly open. He peeked in and saw a broken lamp. He quickly went in. Once he was in he saw what looked like a broken door. He ran to the wreckage and what he saw stopped his heart. Jason was on top of Bay choking her. He could see he struggling to fight him of. Fury ran threw him as he jumped over the broken door tackling Jason to the ground. Both men got up quickly and threw punches.

* * *

As air filled her lungs she coughed. She opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Emmett was there and he was fighting with Jason. Jason was able to make Emmett fall to the ground. He Punched Emmett causing Bay to scream. "No, stop it!" She yelled at Jason. She Kicked his said.

Jason turned and grabbed at Bay but Emmett was faster. He tackled Jason to the ground. Bay watched horrified. Jason pushed Emmett. Then again he went after Bay. He grabbed her neck again.

Bay was shocked when Jason went flying across the room. She went wide eyed when she saw Her dad and Angelo both looking like they were going to kill Jason. Jason went after them and They tag teamed him each taking a punch. Then Jason was down.

Bay was shaking so bad she had to sit down. She saw Her dad on the phone while Angelo held onto a waking Jason. She began to cry harder then she had ever cried before. She closed her eyes. They were here.

Bay felt arms wrap around her and she knew instantly who it was. She lead into Emmett breathing him in. She felt him kiss her forehead. Bay held him back. Here in this moment she realized just how scared she had been. She held on onto him and never planned to let go.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you all have enjoyed :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Touch

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

chapter 18:Touch

They ran into the house. The could here voices and when they reached the room they were able to sigh in relief. "Oh thank god." Cara said calling attention to her and Antonio. John Jumped up. He went toward them. He wasn't going to let anyone else hurt Bay.

"No dad." Bay said pulling out of Emmett's arms. She was still a little shaky. "They are friends." Bay added walking over to Cara.

"Oh Bay I am so sorry. I didn't know he was at the house and I opened my big mouth." She said giving Bay a huge. They heard sirens.

"No." Jason yelled. He looked to Antonio who was hugging Bay. He was apologizing to her. "Brother! Please help me."

Antonio looked at Jason. "I am helping you. I should have done this a long time ago." Jason said gravely. There was sadness in his eyes but anger on his face.

"No you fools." He said as the cops came in. He tried to fight them off but there were three of them and one of him.

Emmett sat were Bay left him. He watched as she hugged these people he has never met. She looked different. He thought as he watched her. Her shape seemed different. Bay looked at him for just a moment giving him a smile. God her loved that smile.

John stepped in front of her. "Dad I." Bay started but he shook his head. He took Bay in his arms and she heard him start to cry. All she could do was cry too. She could see Angelo over her shoulder who winked at her. Then she saw him turn to Antonio.

The shared words. Bay was not sure what they were because they were in Italian. John finally let Bay go. She had never in her live seen him cry and here he was red eyed over her. She smiled at him. "I love you dad." She hugged him one more time. He said that her loved her to.

Cara took Bay's hand and smiled. She was just so happy everything was turning out great. "You were right." Cara said looking at Emmett. "He is a hottie." She winked at Bay. Bay couldn't help but smile.

At this point the paramedics came in and the police wanted answers. They were all walked out of the house. Emmett had disappeared from Bay's sight. She wondered briefly where he had gone off to. The cops started their questioning with Cara and Antonio while the paramedics examined Bay. Her dad was by her side, and Angelo stood close by. This gave Bay much needed comfort.

"Is there anything we should know about before we give you anything? Heart problem? Liver? Possible pregnancy?" the paramedic asked. At this point she wished her dad was far away.

She swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant." She said looking over them. Her dad went white as a Ghost. Angelo looked slightly amused. His reaction confused her but she would ask another time.

* * *

Emmett went up to Jason before he was put in the police car. He was so angry all he wanted to do was hit him for every time he had hurt Bay. It wouldn't surprise him on bit if the color red were to radiate from his body, that's how angry he was. He went as close to Jason as the cops would allowed. "Don't you ever come near Bay again!" He said out loud. "Ever." He added before walking away.

* * *

Bay looked over to were Emmett had appeared. He kept a distance and Bay assumed it was for her dads. He must want to give them time with her.

The paramedics gave her the clearance to go. They told her that her throat will be sore for a few days and if she experienced any difficult breathing then seek medical attention right away. Her dad hugged her again for the millionth time. Even Angelo had hugged her more times then she could count.

Bay had a hard time telling the cops everything she as been threw. They had her start from the beginning. They wanted her to remember dates. Where things happened. Sometime they asked her to go back and repeat what she had said. She supposed it was to see if her story would change. Every time she would began to feel overwhelmed she would just look at Emmett who seemed to be calm. Finally After many tears and old feelings and fear she was free to go.

They ended up staying at a hotel for the night. John wanted Bay to share a room with him but she insisted on having her own. So they all ended up with one bed rooms. They ate dinner together. No on really talked much. Bay didn't eat much. Finally after what felt like forever it was late enough for Bay to say she was tired. They all wished her goodnight as she slipped off to bed. She was a little hurt that Emmett didn't seem to want to touch her. She felt him purposely avoiding her. He even sat in between Her dad and Angelo.

Bay got ready for bed slowly. She felt so alone in this room. As she showered she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Jason was going to show up any minuet. Bay closed her eyes and willed the water to wash away her fears.

As she dressed she thought about Emmett. He seemed afraid to touch her. And to add to that she still needs to tell him that she is pregnant. This made her a little sick. She was afraid that he will want to take off like she wanted to do before.

Sleep didn't come to Bay. It was a little passed midnight and all she could think about was talking to Emmett. She needed his comfort if he was still willing to do so. At this point she was unsure how to feel. Did he see that she was broken? That she would never be able to forget what Jason has done to her? Did he move on while she was away? Her stomach sank. There was only one way to find out.

She walked quickly to his room. She felt unsafe in these halls. Once she found his room she was unsure as to how she was going to get him to answer. She did the first logical thing and that was to see if the door was unlocked. With a sigh of relief she found that the door was in fact unlocked.

Bay opened the door, peaked in. Emmett was sitting on the corner of his bed. His back was to her. She could tell that he had just gotten out of the shower. Some water was still beading on his back, and his hair was still wet. Emmett saw her reflection in the mirror and shot up.

Bay didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. So she stuck with "Hi."

Emmett gave her a half smile. **"Hey."** He said back taking a few steps toward her. She saw him hesitate. This killed Bay. Maybe he did move on or realize that she's just used up.

Bay struggled to hold back tears. She really needed him. "What's going on?"

Emmett shook his head like he was confused. **"What do you mean?"**

"Oh I don't know. You wont touch me for one. You seem to be keeping your distance. Did you find someone else? Do you think I'm broken? I mean if you don't want me anymore that's fine, but please tell me so." tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't know what she was going to do if Emmett didn't want her.

Emmett looked at her with mixed emotions on his face. She could see sadness and hurt, but she also saw disbelief. He shook his head while he went to her. This killed him. **"I don't want to push."** He said stroking her arms. **"But all I want to do is kiss you and hold you. To feel you safe in my arms. I don't want to push but if I am close to you...Bay i will always wait for you."**

"All I want is for you to kiss and hold me. It's all I have wanted for a long time." Bay looked into his eyes. They really did remind her of the ocean and she was sure she could get lost in their beauty.

Emmett took her face in his hands. Bay closed her eyes as he brought his lips to hers. This kiss wasn't like any kiss she had ever experienced before. It was like all their emotions exploded into her. She sorrow yet happy. Hurt yet healing. She felt lust yet the love was so full it's warmth burned. She felt tears on her cheeks yet they were not hers.

Emmett pulled her closer. It was like he couldn't get her close enough. It was as if he was trying to make them one. He let the tears flow freely. Finally he had her. His Bay. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He continued to kiss her. He needed her lips on his. He had lived way to long without them. He ran his hand down her side remembering her curves. His hand rested on her hip as they continued to kiss.

He stopped long enough to give Bay a smile that undid her. How could she have ever truly believed she could get over him? He went back to kissing her. Her cheek. Her chin. Her neck. He continued just kissing whatever skin was showing until their lips met again. He was sure he could stay like this forever. Lost in her love. Without thought his hand moved to her stomach as they kissed. He felt her stiffen. He also felt a little bump.

Emmett pulled away from her lips. She looked horrified. She pushed away from him and got off the bed. She stood looking at him like she was going to dart from the room. Emmett was sure he knew what was going on. The thought that a piece of Jason was growing inside of Bay. He took a deep breath.

Bay stood there without saying a word. She knew he knew. God leave it up to Emmett to notice the nearly unnoticeable. He wasn't even looking at her. They stayed in this uncomfortable silence for nearly five minuets. Bay wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what.

**"Your pregnant." **Emmett said. It wasn't really a question but Bay nodded. He at there for a minuet. He had thought she looked a little different earlier. **"we can get threw this."** Emmett said slowly. **"If you decide to keep it I will support you and be there for the child."** Emmett looked hurt.

Bay gave Emmett a confused look. She then realized that he thought the baby was Jason's, which made since. She thought the baby was Jason's at first too. "I am two and a half months along." Bay said. Emmett shook his head why did it matter how...It hit him. Could it be? Is the baby his?

He stood and looked at her. **"Could the baby be mine?"** He asked unsure how to feel about it.

"Jason can't have kids. Your the only other person I have been with." Bay said wishing she knew what he was thinking.

Emmett sat back down shocked. He was going to be a father. He looked up at Bay. She looked sick and worried. Emmett was not yet sure how he felt about this but what he did know what that Bay was pregnant with his baby and he was not going to let her do any of this alone.

He went to her and hugged her close. He was so full of love he thought he might explode. She was having his baby. The mixed emotions in that alone made him crazy. He kissed her long and soft. "I love you." He said out loud. Bay looked at him shocked. That is only the second time she has ever heard him talk. She smiled and cried at the same time **"I love you too."**

Emmett pulled her to the bed and kissed her again. Bay let the kiss chase everything away, And as the kiss deepened so did the love, and for the second time in her life Bay felt so full of love she was sure it would boil over and burn anyone who was near. Everything that had happened to her had disappeared. She didn't know pain or sadness here. All she knew was love.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you all enjoyed :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Home

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 19: Home

"Stay safe you." Cara said giving Bay a huge hug. She smiled huge at Bay then looked to Emmett. "Take care of her. She is a keeper." She said to him. Emmett smiled his James dean smile that about melted Bay. "Yeah you definitely found a hottie." She said before letting Antonio say his goodbyes.

"You stay out of trouble." He said kissing Bays cheeks. Bay promised to stay out of trouble and they promised to visit. Bay couldn't wait to get out of Italy, but she was to miss Cara and Antonio. Although she only knew them for a short time it felt as though she knew them forever.

Soon Italy and Jason was all behind her. She took the window seat on the plane and watched the clouds pass by. She was safe. Jason would be in Jail for a long time and she was going home. She knew they were all going to want the story, but she knew they had the right.

She looked over at Emmett who gave her a smile. She returned it although she wasn't in the smiling mood. Her dad hadn't said much of anything since last night and she was sure he was upset that she was pregnant. Then she looked at Angelo who was sitting on the other side of the plane and a few rows up. She still wanted to know why he looked slightly amused when she said she was pregnant.

Her dad went to the bathroom giving Bay the opportunity to ask Angelo. "Hey she said taking a seat next to him. He smiled at her.

"How are you doing?" He asked. She shrugged. It was like she was leaving behind a nightmare, But she wasn't going to say that to him.

"So I was wondering how you felt about me having a baby?" Bay came right out and asked. She didn't feel like beating around the bush.

He didn't answer right away. "Well I suppose it is what it is." He said truthfully. "What's done is done."

"So why did I get the feeling that you seemed to find it funny? You looked amused." Bays asked confused by his answer.

At this Angelo smiled. "Between you an Daphne you are going to kill your father." He said with a small laugh. Bay looked at him confused for a minute. Wait? Was he saying what she thinks he is saying?

"Wait is Daphne pregnant?" Bay asked. Angelo nodded and Bay was shocked. She stood quietly and went back to her seat. She was surprsed that no one had told her this before.

"Daphne is pregnant?" She asked Emmett more out of shock the confirmation. He nodded at her. Wow this was crazy. No wonder her dad didn't freak out like she thought he would. Daphne beat her to the surprise.

"How far along is she? Does Noah know?"

**"********We don't know how far along. Daphne only told John and Kathryn about it the day before yesterday and she found out three day's before that."**

John came back so they ended the conversation. Bay wanted to asked how her dad acted toward Noah. Emmett looked a little worried when Bay said that eventually she will have to tell her dad that the baby is Emmett's and not Jason's.

* * *

Bay was so thrilled to be back in KC it took her by surprise. There have been times in her life when she would have given anything to leave and never come back, but she knew know that she was stupid and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Bay counted the miles from the airport to her house. The closer she got the more nervous she got. She didn't exactly leave on the best of notes. She would take what anyone would give her.

They pulled up and everyone was waiting outside. Even Noah and Melody were there awaiting her arrival. She looked to her mom the moment she got out of the car. She was crying. Bay when to her and Kathryn hugged her like she had never hugged her before. "You had me scared to death." Kathryn said to Bay.

" I know mom. I am so sorry."

Toby hugged her next. He was so happy that Bay was okay. "You know you really are not cool for doing this." Bay smiled at him. Leave it to Toby to make light of a situation.

Bay wasn't expecting any other hugs but Noah, Melody, and Daphne all hugged her. Bay was glad to see all there faces. She had needed this for a long time.

"I know that everybody wants the story. I know you all want to know what happened."Bay said looking at them all. "But since I have you all here I have to tell you something."Bay saw her dad close his eyes and sigh. This was noticed by her mom. Who look back to Bay with questioning eyes.

She felt Emmett move a little closer. "I'm pregnant."Bay looked to her mom. Kathryn looked like she was going to go crazy. Bay saw her look at Daphne then back to her.

"Both," Was all she said. John went to her. Bay looked at Daphne and Noah. Both looked horrified.

"He got you pregnant? That's...I mean..."Daphne stopped. She really didn't know what to say. No one did.

"Well it depends on which he you are talking about. Jason cant have kids."Bay said. She planned on not stopping but Daphne interrupted.

"You had sex with two people since you left?"Daphne asked shocked. Bay sighed. Sometime she really wanted to straggle Daphne. Thank for the embarrassment. She thought to herself.

"No. two days before I left I had sex with one person." Bay paused here. She felt like she was telling her life story. She was also nervous about the fact that not only were her parents learning that she and Emmett had sex but so was Melody and at this point Bay had no clue how Melody felt about her.

Emmett however made it easy. He went to Bay and took her hand. **"Me."**He said saving Bay. Emmett looked at Melody who wore a mask of calm. To Bay it looked like she had not processed what had just happened.

Toby shook his head. "Wow you guy's are like twins."He said pointing between Bay and Daphne. "Born on the same day. Being pregnant at the same time. He looked at Emmett then to Noah. This was a lot to take in. Nikki just looked floored. She however smiled her kind smile.

Daphne was floored to. She was hurt that Emmett had never mentioned that he and Bay were together. She was also shocked that Bay didn't tell her. Daphne just stood there. Her best friend was having a baby the same time she was, And with someone she supposed was like her sister.

John didn't like any of this. He still had never gotten over the fact that Emmett had cheated on Bay with Simone, and here Bay was pregnant with his kid. Well it was way better then it being Jason's. He looked at Emmett and Noah. God he wished he could smack those two upside the head. These kids were going to kill him.

Kathryn was just felt dazed. She was strait up blind sided by all of this. She felt mad and happy all at the same time. She wanted to scream at the yet make baby shower plans. She needed them to know that this really wasn't okay but she was going to be a grandma. She was just emotional.

Bay saw Melody just staring at Emmett who stared back at her. She looked overwhelmed. Bay wanted to say something but wouldn't even know what to say. Melody struggled with herself. Bay was hearing which she never liked But she was a good person and helped when Emmett needed her. How could Emmett be so stupid? She raised a smart kid. She looked form Emmett to Bay who looked sick with worry. She was waiting for someone to say something.

**"Well."**Melody said walking over to them. **"This is your choice. You have to live with it. A baby will not be easy."**She said shaking her head. **"He or she maybe deaf or hearing. It adds even more challenge to raising a baby. But I will be there for you. I will not raise this baby."** She said shaking her head again. **"But I will not make this harder then it will already be."**Emmett looked at his mom with gratitude. He knew she was not happy, but at least she wasn't being mean to Bay.

"Well let not stand out here all day." Kathryn said making everyone move. Her and John went inside. Daphne and Noah went into the Guest house. Toby and Nikki took off in the car and Melody stayed put.

**"I will see you at home. We can discuss in privet about what you plan to do."**She looked at Bay who just looked guilty. "I can at least be glad that I like the person who is going to be the mother of my grandchild." She said touching Bay's cheek. This made Bay tear up. Stupid hormones.

* * *

Bay stood in her studio alone. She had forgotten how much she loved this place. It was hers and hers alone. She breath it in. She could smell the paints. She could smell the paper and the led in the pencils. It smelled like home. Bay took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Home. Bay smiled. She was home.

Emmett watched as she stood in the middle up her studio. It reminded him of old times. Back before everything just go so messed up. He smiled remembering all the good times they had in here. This was were he really realized that he was falling for her. He couldn't believe it when it happened. He was so sure that he would never fall for a hearing person, but Bay wasn't hearing or deaf. She was just Bay. His Bay.

Bay turned and saw Emmett standing there with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him. He walked in taking her hand. She wanted to ask him what they were going to do now? How they planned on being parents when they had no clue how to? But he lead her to a blank canvas. She watched as he pulled out paints. When he looked back at her she gave him her 'what are you doing' look.

After handing her the paint he went to walk out. Before he left he turned to her and saw that she looked confused. He smiled at her. **"You have a lost look in your eyes. Paint. Find yourself again. You need it more then anything else right now."** He said then walked away. Bay smiled after him. He was right she was lost. She turned to a blank canvas for the first time in months. She didn't know what to paint, but she knew that it would be full of confusion.

* * *

Daphne found Bay exactly where she thought she would. It had been a couple hours since Bay had been home. Her mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute. "Hey can I talk to you a minute?" Daphne asked.

Bay jumped and spun around. She was lost in her thoughts and did not here Daphne walk in. After taking a deep breath she smiled. "Yeah what's up?"

"Why?" She asked. Daphne knew that she and Bay didn't always see eye to eye and they seemed to fight more then not, but isn't that like most sisters? And in a way they were like sisters, and Bay was the only other person who knows what she has been threw, and knows how it feels. "Why did you sleep with Emmett then leave with Jason, who was hurting you? Why didn't you tell somebody? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? You left your family. You left me." Daphne ended with anger.

Bay looked down. It made no sense the connection she and Daphne shared, and to the outside world it would look like they hated each other, but they shared a common place. A place of confusion and being so completely lost that your head spins. The place were you always wonder who you were supposed to be. They were not always friends, but Bay always thought that was what sisterhood was like. In a way they were sisters.

"It's complicated." Bay said. She wasn't ready to tell her story. She wanted to tell everyone at once.

"Well the uncomplicate it."  Daphne demanded. She was not going to wait.

"Fine." Bay said then waved her had toward a stool. "Sit." Bay looked at the painting she was working on and took a deep breath. "I thought he was a good guy. For the first six months he was. Then he became jealous of Emmett and Noah. Hell any guy." Bay told her everything. How he treated the safety of her family and Emmett. Then when she did try to leave him he hurt Toby. She told her what really happened the night her and Emmett found Bay scared and crying. She told Daphne everything that happened in Italy. She told Daphne about the night she went to Emmett's. She told her that Jason was the reason Emmett ended up in the hospital and that if she didn't leave with Jason then Jason was going to kill Emmett. She spilled her heart out. She told her more then she planned on telling the family.

Daphne looked at Bay. She couldn't believe that Bay left to protect Emmett. She didn't know that Bay still cared for Emmett that way. "I don't know what to say."  Daphne said honestly. She had to fight away images of Bay getting hit and used. "I didn't know." Daphne shrugged. How had she not known. "Emmett did. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted so bad for you to let him in. Does he know any of this?"

"Not really. I have not told him yet." 

"I'm sorry. If I had known I would have done something." Daphne said sadly. Bay smiled at her.

"There is nothing you could have done. I wouldn't have let you. I didn't want you hurt either." Daphne smiled at Bay.

"So what do you think about both of us being Pregnant?" Daphne asked changing the subject.

"I think our crazy story just keeps getting better and better." Bay said truthfully. "What do you think?"

"I think that John is going to have a heart attack before all this is said and done." 

Both of them laughed. Both felt like fate was a funny thing. No matter what, life will always throw them unexpected curve balls and it looked like they will always share a similar story. Something that will always bring them together.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you have all enjoyed :)**


	20. Chapter 20:Telling stories

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 20: Telling stories

Emmett went home and found his mom sitting on his bed. She looked sad and like she wanted to strangle him. He walked in and sat next to her. He knew that she was going to need time to get used to this. "Thank you for not freaking out."He told her with a smile.

Melody nodded. What else was she supposed to do? Scream and yell. It wouldn't change anything. **"I don't know what to do here. What do you plan to do?"**

**"I don't know. We have not had much time to discuss it. It's new to me to."** Emmett shrugged. **"I will get a job. We can find an apartment."**

**"You are not quieting school."** Melody said standing.

**"Then I will go to school and work."**He stood to. **"I know this is crazy and I know that we are young."**Emmett smiled. **"But I can't help but to feel happy. The timing is bad, but...I don't know why but I am happy."**

Melody sighed. **"Babies are miracles. They are meant to bring joy to people."** Emmett looked over to the door and saw his dad walk in.

**"What's going on that it couldn't wait until morning?"**Cameron asked. Melody had called him and told him he needed to get over there as soon as he could. He could only imagine the reasons why. Melody had a way of over reacting when it came to Emmett.

Emmett looked down. Thanks for the warning he thought to himself. **"You are going to be a grandpa."** Emmett said. His dads face went from annoyed to wide eyed with shock.

**"What? Who? When? How? I mean I know how, but I thought you were stuck on Bay? Son what were you thinking?"**

**"Bay and I had a night together a couple day's before she left."**

**"So what she's back?"** Cameron asked confused.

**"Yeah I went with her dad to bring her home from Italy."**

**"Well are you sure it is even yours? I mean she must have had sex with this other guy." **He didn't know much about the situation, but he is sure she was having sex with him.

Emmett nodded. **"The timing is right and Jason can't have kids."**

Cameron ran out of things to say. His child was having a child. He was going to be a grandpa. Wow this is a lot to take in. **"Well at least Bay is a nice girl and we know she cares about you."** Emmett smiled at his dad. He was thankful that they were not flying off the deep end.

* * *

Bay woke. It was a long night and she was really ready to get up. She yawned and opened her eyes. She shot up then realized that the person standing over her was her mother. Bay closed her eyes. She thought it was Jason.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Kathryn said sitting on the bed next to Bay. "I have just missed you so much and I am so happy you are okay."

"It's okay." Bay was kind of happy to see her mom. The night was not friendly.

"Your dad, Toby, and I want to know what has been going on." Kathryn gave Bay the mother look. "We want to talk about it over breakfast."

Bay nodded. She was going to have to do it sooner then later. She was not looking forward to this part of being home.

Bay dressed slowly. She needed time to decide what all she was going to tell them. She needed to tell them enough so they will understand why she did what she did, but she didn't her parents to know everything. It would kill them and she couldn't do it.

She walked into the kitchen and they all looked at her. They were all gathered around Toby looking at the paper. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nikki and I are looking for our own place. Can't live here forever." Toby replied. He looked so truly happy. Bay used to think that Toby was rushing into this way to fast but now who was she to really judge?

"That's great. I hope you guy's find something close." Toby nodded and smiled.

They all watched her. They were waiting for her to tell them what had happened. "I really thought he was a good guy." Bay said as a starter. "Then one day he got mad at me because I was on lock down and he saw me out with Daphne,Emmett, and Noah. I was going to break up with him the next day but he just seemed back to normal and he apologized. So we went on and then.." Bay took a deep breath. "I was going to...have.."

"We get it." John said not wanting to hear it. He still saw her as his little girl.

Bay nodded then continued. "Well I couldn't do it and he got really mad and it scared me so again I planned on breaking up with him. He told me if I tried to leave then he would hurt my family. I couldn't risk it. So I stayed with him." Bay paused. Her mom had tears in her eyes. John was shaking his head. Toby just looked dazed. "So things got worse and I just did whatever he asked to avoid any problems. Then he wanted me to stop signing. I told him that if he made me give it up that I would leave him. He was so mad after that." Bay looked at Toby. "That happened the same day Toby ended up in the hospital." Toby looked at Bay shocked. "I am so sorry. I feel so bad about that and I wish..." Bay couldn't hold back the tears.

"What? No." Toby said standing and hugging Bay. "Don't you ever feel sorry for what that man did." He couldn't believe that Bay felt guilty. God if he ever saw that man again he swore he will kill him.

"Bay took a calming breath. "Then when he left with his family I ended up being with Emmett and the next day Jason saw Emmett flirting with me. Then Emmett ended up in the hospital but he had meant to...kill him. So I made a deal with him that he couldn't refuse."

"Oh honey why didn't you just tell us? We could have protected you?" Kathryn asked teary eyed.

"Because the thought of you, any of you, lying dead on the side of the road hurt worse then any of his backhands. I couldn't risk you guys." I still expect him to show up. Bay thought to herself.

Bay stood silently. They all looked devastated just like Daphne had looked the night before. What sucked is she knew that Emmett was also still waiting for the story. She wished she didn't have to tell him at all. She didn't want to put anyone threw it. Especially him.

* * *

"Coming!" Cathryn yelled as she went to the back door. Melody was on the other side waving at her. Kathryn smiled and opened the door. "Hey, how are you?"She asked.

Melody shrugged with a slight smile on her face. **"Okay given everything that's going on."** She replied. She was a little nervous. She needed to talk to Kathryn about Bay and Emmett. **"Can we talk about something?"**She asked.

"Sure."Kathryn said motioning for her to sit. She sat too.

**"I want to talk about Bay and Emmett."** Kathryn nodded with skeptic on her face. She knew Melody wasn't always the biggest fan of Bay.

**"I want to make sure we as parents can be on the same page. I think that they both need to finish school. I don't want this baby to keep them from being successful."**

"Me neither. I agree with you. I plan on helping where I can, But I do not plan on raising this baby for them."Kathryn replied. Melody smiled. It was good that they seemed to be on the same page. They continued to talk. They both wanted what was best for the kids. They talked about everything from school to living arrangements. This was something both of them needed. Someone to talk to. They even talked about Daphne and Noah. Kathryn was going to have to get with Noah's parents about this, But first she needed to ask Daphne who all knew.

* * *

"Did you just photo bomb me?" Bay asked Emmett. He had just opened the front door and she heard his camera take multiple pictures. Emmett smiled at her. She shook her head at him with a smile on her face.

**"I don't have any resent pictures of you, And its the first of of the baby."** Emmett said then took her hand and led her inside. **"I was going to come see you."**

"I beat you to the punch." Bay said as lightly as she could. This was even worse then telling her parents. "I came over to tell you what has happened. If you want to hear?"

Emmett took Bay in his arms. He had to hug her. He really wanted to spend every moment of the rest of his life with her. He was sure that she would get annoyed if he never left her alone. The thought made him smile. He ran a hand down her back and felt that scare again. He had noticed it the night in the hotel. It made him just as pissed this time as it did last time. He pulled away giving Bay a kiss. **"I need to hear it."**He said sitting. He just wish Bay didn't have to relive it.

Bay took a deep breath. She knew that he needed to know everything but she didn't want to tell him. He already knew about that night she planned on having sex with Jason so at least she can skip that part. So Bay told him about when it all started. About the reason she stayed with him. Then she told him how he wanted her to wear her hair up and how she had to change to make him happy. She told Emmett why she stopped signing. She told Emmett why Toby ended up in the hospital. Why she left for Italy. She stopped here. Emmett looked so scary it made Bay nervous. Then she felt bad for feeling that way. Emmett would never hurt her like that.

Emmett shook his head. He was pissed. **"You left to protect me. I should have been the one protecting you!"**He stood up and paced the living room. Bay didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure if he would let her.

"We can stop. I can tell you the rest another night."Emmett shook his head then returned to the table. Bay knew he meant for her to continue. Bay nodded and continued.

"It got worse when we got to Italy. He of course wanted sex and I could not longer refuse. I cried the entire time. Then things got worse. I burnt dinner two day's after we got there and that's the first time he hit me. After that the hitting seemed to be an every other day thing. The worst of it started when he brought a friend home from work." Bay paused as she fought back tears. She was trying to make this as easy as she could for Emmett and crying wouldn't help much. "Jason left the room and his friend he put his hands on me. Jason walked in and freaked out on his friend. For the first time in a long time I was thankful for him. Then he backhanded me. I was so mad. What the hell did I do? He stated to walk away and I went after him yelling. I took it to far and went to run away but he got me in the back with his belt."Bay stopped again. Emmett didn't look so well. God this was killing him.

He stayed very still. He was trying not to lose it. The anger he felt was so unbelievable. He took a few calming breaths. Bay's eyes were wide and her face was pale. She looked like a frightened puppy. He will kill him. If Jason ever comes within two feet of Bay he will kill him.

Bay went on. She told him about Antonio ans Cara and about when she first new she was pregnant. She told him how she thought the baby was Jason's and how that made her sick. About Cara taking the blame. She told him about Cara's story. She told him about learning the baby was his and how it changed everything. She told him about Ty and then about the night Emmett saved her. By the time she was done she was tearing up again. She could remember it all. How it all felt. She knew how close she had come to dying that night, and judging by the look on Emmett's face he also knows how close she came to death.

******I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21 : Anger

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 21:**

Emmett watched Bay leave. He wanted to pull her back and tuck her under his arm and protect her from the world, but her mom had called her home and Emmett had to watch her leave. It was probably for the best. Emmett could fell himself shaking from the anger. He went to his room and sat on his bed. He didn't know what to do with this anger. It was eating him alive.

* * *

Emmett walked into the house quietly. He could see wreckage of a fight he was not there to see. He walked slowly to the bedroom. He stopped instantly. There she was lying on the bed. She was on her back and her eyes were closed. He ran to her. He knew she was already gone, but he tried to save her anyway. "No!" He cried out onto the dark room. He held her close and cried. What had he done? This was all his fault. He looked down at Bay. She was now holding a dead baby. Emmett pushed away. He felt himself falling and falling.

* * *

Emmett woke with a start. He tried to shake the dream from his thoughts but couldn't. He thought back to the day when he went to Italy. They almost decided to take a later flight to give them more time to be ready but they all really wanted to get to Bay has fast as they could. Emmett closed his eyes. If they had taken that later flight Bay would have died. They would have found her dead. Tears rushed to his eyes. Not only would he have lost the love of his life he would have lost his baby.

The realization hit him hard. It made in stomach hurt and his heart race. He covered his face with his hands. Yeah he could have had another baby but it wouldn't be the same. He could never have anther Bay and that's what made this baby so special. Because he was having it with Bay. What would he have done if he had found her lifeless? His stomach lurched

Emmett thought of the dream. This really was all his fault. He was the one who cheated on Bay. He cheated on her and she had to find someone else. Emmett stood with frustration. What had he done? He could have done more then just lost Bay he almost killed her and his baby. And for what? A rump in the sack with Simone? Someone he didn't even really like? He punched his bed. He couldn't see straight he was so mad. Mad at Jason. Mad at Simone, and mad at himself.

What was he going to do? He had to somehow make this right. He punched the bed again. She never should have gone threw this. She endured things that no one should have to endure. Again he punched the bed. Her words just kept running in his head and the tears she cried put scars on his heart.

* * *

**"So what happened?"** Daphne asked Noah. He had showed up on her doorstep and looked defeated.

**"My parents freaked out about the baby. I told them and you know what they told me? To get out. To find a job and clean up my own mess."** He shook his head. He knew they would be upset but did not think he would be homeless. What was he doing? He had no idea how to be a dad. He had no idea how he was going to finish school and support a family?

Daphne sat on the steps with him. She didn't know what to say. She had never been here before. She felt like he was ready to bolt and that scared her. What if he did leave? Before, Emmett said he would stand by her side but now he was going to be a dad himself. God what was she getting into. **" You can go if you want."**She said the only thing she could think of. **"You want out? This is your chance. I don't want you to stick around because you would feel guilty if you didn't. I don't know what I'm doing and I don't even know how this will play out but I do not want you to stick around just to flack out later. I know how it feels to have a dad walk out on me and I will not let that happen to this baby."** Daphne waited in horror for a response. She didn't want him to leave but she meant what she said. Her own words even made her think. She had options too. Maybe she wouldn't raise the baby. After all she was young and had her future planned out.

**"No I can't just leave, and not because I will feel guilty if I do, which I will, But because I am partly responsible for this. Daphne, I have no idea what I am doing. I don't know how to be a dad, but I love you and I can't leave. I just can't."** Part of him was screaming to run. He didn't know how to handle this but the bigger part that told him to stay was stronger. He loved Daphne and he would go to the ends of the earth with her.

Daphne looked at him with gratitude. This was all so much more then she was sure she could do on her own. **"Maybe john will let you stay with me in the guest house. I mean it's not like we can get into any more trouble then we are already in."**

Noah laughed.** "Yeah because he will go for that."**

**"It wont hurt to asked. The worst he can do is say no. Right?"**Noah shrugged at her. She did have a point.

**"Well I am sure he can get mad and yell."** He said to her.

Daphne shrugged.** "I can't here it and you can't hear much of it either."** She smiled and so did Noah. They both knew that it didn't really matter if they could hear the yelling but they were just going to leave it at that.

**"Maybe we can run it by Kathryn first? I am not worried that she will brake me in half."**

Daphne laughed. **"We can if it makes you feel better."**She really didn't think it would make a difference but she was happy he was okay with staying with her. She didn't want him on the streets.

She looked at him. There was always something about him that made her melt. Even when he was with Bay. She used to hate seeing them together although she would never admit to it. Not only did she not want Bay with Noah because she liked Noah but even though she hates to admit it Bay belonged with Emmett. There are still times she wished they never happened but Emmett is just so happy when Bay is around. It's like a light switches on.

**"Well I don't think there is a better time then now to talk to Kathryn."**Daphne said taking Noah's hand. He frowned at her. This was going to be awkward. Hey a knocked up you daughter, oh and do you mind if I live with her in the guest house? Yeah none of that sounded good. Noah let Daphne drag him to the main house. What other choice did he really have?

* * *

Melody walked in on Emmett punching his bed. She stopped him. She had confusion and worry in her eyes. Emmett looked away from her. He didn't want her to see him like this. She tapped his shoulder. He turned looking at her. Tears formed in his eyes. He broke down. What else could he do? So he told her everything Bay told him. Every little detail that left scars. He told her that it was all his fault. He told her he was so angry he didn't know what to do with it.

Melody teared as Emmett spilled his feeling to her. There is nothing worse for a mother then to see there child in pain. She listened to all the things Bay had been threw. She was horrified that Emmett blamed himself. And had he sank to the bed looking so defeated Melody let the tear spill. She had to take a minute to think and minute to know how she was going to help him.

**"Stop."** She said first getting his attention. **"You are not to blame."** She said shaking her head. **"Yes you cheated on Bay and yes it was stupid. But she made the choice not to forgive you. You guys may have still been together if it didn't happen, but you may not have been. You don't have the power to know what the future will bring. You didn't know that this would happen."**

**"I messed up. I cheated on her. She could have died because I slept with Simone. My baby could have died. How do I not let that affect me?"**

**"Yes you messed up. But Emmett we all do things we can't change."** Melody said. **"Does Bay blame you?"**

Emmett shrugged. She never said she did but how was he supposed to know. **"I don't know. She never said she did."**

**"Chances are she doesn't. You have to forgive yourself. If you want you and Bay to work now, You have to let yourself be free of that guilt. You are a wonderful person. You have done more good then bad."**Melody hugged Emmett. She hopped that this helped. She couldn't believe he felt this way. Did Bay? Did Bay blame him even thought she hadn't said so?

**"Thanks."**Emmett said when he pulled away from her. Although it only made him feel a little better he was glad to get it off his chest. She was right. He needed to forgive himself, but how could he when Bay didn't. Yeah she was with him but did she actually forgive him?

* * *

Bay turned when someone tapped her shoulder. She was painting and listening to music. She assumed that it was Emmett. She turned and went to kiss him but stopped once she realized it wasn't Emmett. It was Ty. She stood there a minute before she threw her arms around him. She owed him so much and she couldn't hold back the tears.

He hugged her back glad to see she was okay. It had killed him to leave her with that man without knowing that everything was going to be okay. He was so happy he kissed her. What shocked him was she kissed him back. They stayed like that until Bay pushed away seconds later.

What was she thing? Bay looked at Ty who just stood there with a smile on his face. "I am sorry for everything." Bay said going back to her painting. She was worried that she was going to kiss him again.

"You were in a tight spot. I don't hold it against you." He said sitting on the stool next to her. "I would like to know how you ended up with that loser. "I thought you were with Emmett."

"Ty?" Daphne said running up to him. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ty smiled an hugged her back. It had been so long. "I can't believe you are here. How are you doing?"

"I am doing okay. What's new with you?"

Daphne looked unsure what to say. She looked at Noah who looked confused. "Ty this is Noah my boyfriend. Noah this is Ty. He is like a big brother to me." The boys shook hands. "I am pregnant."Daphne said after Ty let go of Noah's hand. Ty looked shocked.

"Wait so both of you are pregnant?"Ty asked. Wow.

"Wait, how did you know I was?"Bay asked. She never told him.

"Your friend told me. The one from the club." Bay nodded. She knew Cara went after Ty but she did not know she told Ty that She was pregnant.

**"We should go do this."** Noah said taking Daphne's hand. He was nervous and wanted to get it over with. Daphne said bye to Ty after they agreed to get together to catch up.

Ty looked back to Bay. "So you went from Emmett to that Jason guy? How did you go from a good guy to a bad one?"

"I didn't get with Jason until after Noah." Bay said.

"Daphne's Noah? Ty asked pointing in the direction Daphne and Noah left in.

"Yes that Noah."

"What happened with you and Emmett? I thought you were really into him.

"I was. Well I am." Bay looked at Ty. She knew he wanted more.

"Emmett cheated on me. We broke up and now we are back together."

"He cheated on you? And you have taken him back?" Ty looked mad. "Why would someone cheat on you?"

"I don't know, but it's in the past. Like a long time ago in the past. I am in love with him. I never stopped loving him. I know it's not cool what he did , but I forgive him. He was going threw a rough time with the divorce and..." Bay stopped. She didn't need to justify herself to anyone.

"You have a good heart Bay Kennish. But that kiss you gave me tells me you never got over me either."Ty said with a smirk. Truth was he never really got over Bay. It pissed him off that Emmett cheated on her and yet he still has her heart.

"I was thanking you and now I am telling you that it is never happening again." She was not doing this. She just found her happiness again and she was not going to jeopardize it.

Ty put his hands up in surrender. He wasn't going to put Bay back into a confusing place. "Hey nothing has changed." He gave Bay a smile. "I just came to make sure you were alright."

Bay smiled at him. She really did love Ty but she was in love with Emmett. "Thank you." She said then hugged him.

She watched Ty leave. He only had a few days here and he had other people to visit. It made her happy to see Ty from time to time. She really did have a lot to thank him for. Her mind shifted to Emmett. He saved her from Ty. When Ty left she thought she would never be right again, but Emmett, Much to her surprise, swept her off her feet and still does to this day.

**"********Please leave reviews. I hope you enjoyed :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Forgiveness

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 22: Forgiveness

"They kicked you out?" Kathryn asked Noah. She couldn't believe they would do something like that. She didn't really know them, but what kind of parents turn their backs on their children? She watch Noah look down. "I'm sorry to hear that. What do you plan to do?" She asked after he looked back up.

"Well."Daphne said cutting in. "We were hoping that maybe he could stay with me in the guest house."Daphne said with a 'please don't freak look.'

Kathryn was a bit speechless. She wanted to say no. But really she couldn't think of a reason why not. It wasn't like they could get into any more trouble and she couldn't let Noah be on the streets. She took a deep breath. Convincing John what going to be the hard part. He was so mad at Noah and Emmett. Daphne and Noah both gave her pleading eyes. How what she supposed to say no to these faces? "I will have to talk to John. He will not be happy with it, but I will see what I can do."

Daphne gave her a huge smile. Noah looked a bit shocked. "Thank you you're the best."Daphne jumped up and gave Kathryn a hug. Smiled at her. He stood and gave her an awkward one armed hug.

* * *

Bay was waiting for Emmett by his bike. He was at school and she really just wanted to see him. She felt like something was wrong and she didn't know what. Her heart dropped a little when she saw Melody walking toward her. She really didn't need a lecture right now.

**"Hey, Shouldn't you be in school?"**She asked. Bay mentally sighed.

"I got behind so I have to sit down with my parents and figure out what I need to do next."Bay said. She really did mess up her schooling. It was her last year and she was so close yet so far.

Melody nodded. She seemed to be lost in thought. **"You want to grab something to eat?"**

"Um yeah sure."Bay said unsure. She wasn't going to tell Melody no.

**"Great we can take my car."**Melody said then walked over to her car Bay fallowing close behind.

They drove silently to a food truck. This one was pretty good and close to Carlton. They ordered then sat down to eat. Bay took small bits. The morning sickness (That seemed to last all freaken day) was hitting her. All smells seemed to set it off. Even ones she used to love.

**"Morning sickness?"**Melody asked after watching Bay for a minute.

Bay nodded. "Yeah and it seems to hit anytime of day."

Melody smiled. She remembers all to well. **"They really should call it all day sickness."**

Bay smiled. "Yeah they should."Bay took another small bit of her food. She knew that Melody did not asked her out for lunch for small talk.

Melody patted Bay's hand to get her attention. Oh god, Bay thought. Here it was. **"Emmett blames himself."**She said confusing Bay.

"He blames himself for what?"Bay asked. She didn't know what Melody was talking about.

**"For Jason. For what has happened to you."** Melody said sadly.

Bay gave her another confused look. "What? Why? None of that was his fault. I don't understand why he would even think that." Bay shook her head. This is why he was avoiding her. Bay saw Melody's eyes look down then back up. She knew why. "What do you know?"

Melody knew she shouldn't be doing this and if Emmett knew he would probably get mad, but she can't just do nothing. **"Do you forgive him. About the Simone thing I mean?"**

Bay nodded. "Yeah I forgave him a long time ago for that."Bay was still confused. What did that have to do with now?

It was Melody's turn to be confused. **"If you forgave him a long time ago why did you not take him back?"**

Bay didn't know how to answer that. She wanted to tell her that it was none of her business but in a way she knew it kinda was. "He broke my heart. I was more in love with Emmett than I had ever been with anyone else. He does something to me that just...I don't know how to explain it. He broke my heart. I never thought I could forgive him."Bay paused. She had never told anyone this. Melody waited patiently for her to go on. "But how could I stay made at him? I know he messed up and I can never forget what he did but he is only human. So I forgave him, but I told myself I could never be with him again. I didn't think that I could go threw something like that again. But truth be told. I never got over him." Bay smiled. "How could I? He was always there in the back of my mind. He is the reason I couldn't have sex with Jason...I love Emmett and I was crazy to think I could ever get over him."

**"I think he needs to hear you say that you forgive him. He thinks that this all happened because of the night with Simone. He needs to forgive himself, but he cant until you have."**

A tear escaped Bay's eye. She didn't know that he still felt guilty for that let alone felt responsible for everything that has happened. "I sorry. I didn't know. I will talk to him."

Melody smiled. Emmett once told her she would like Bay if she would just give her a chance. She never thought that to be true in the beginning. Then when Bay was so worried for him during the divorce she liked her a little bit. At least Bay cared. Now she was sure she could really like Bay. **"Thank you."**

Bay picked at her food a little more. She was starving but was afraid to eat to much. Even the sweet tea bothered her. Melody got up and went back to the food truck. Bay really didn't know what to say now. Emmett was hurting and that was all she could think about. He was hurting and that was her fault. She will have to make him understand that he has nothing to do with what happened with Jason. If anything he saved her. He was there the night she thought Jason had returned. He had stopped Jason from killing her. He gave her the gift of a baby which made her realize she needed to get away. Bay smiled. It always made her warm when she thought of the baby.

**"Here."**Melody said putting some saltines and ginger ale in front of her. **"These will be your best friends for a while. They are easier on the stomach and not so bad coming up."** Melody smiled at Bay and sat back down.

Bay returned the smile. **"Thanks."** She said opening the crackers. Maybe they could be friends after all.

* * *

"Come on John be reasonable." Kathryn said fallowing John into the kitchen. He went to the bar and pulled out a beer.

"I am being reasonable. He knocked up our daughter and now he wants a free place to stay. I don't think so."

"So he will get a job in the summer. John our daughters and their boyfriends all made the same mistake. Do we really want this to be the reason they are not successful? We have the means to help them finish school and do good in life."

"I do not want him living with Daphne."

"It's not like they can get into any more trouble John." She rubbed his arm. "Daphne has not asked for much and I can't live knowing that we put Noah on the streets."

John sighed defeated. He did not like this one bit. "Okay, but I do not like it." He said. Kathryn reached up and gave him a kiss.

"You will be a good grandpa." Kathryn said with a huge smile on her face. John frowned and walked away from her. This only made her smile bigger.

* * *

Emmett was sitting at his computer looking at pictures on his camera. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Bay standing in the door way. "Hey."She said walking in and sitting on his bed. Emmett smiled at her.

"I feel like you have been avoiding me."Bay said. She decided to try to get him to talk to her about what he was feeling. She wanted to try to keep Melody out of the line of fire.

Emmett looked guilty as charged. He knew that Bay would notice that something was wrong. He smiled at her trying to ease her a bit. He knew instantly that it was not working. **"I am not avoiding you. I just feel like...everything that has happened is my fault."**

Bay shook her head. She went to him and sat on his lap. "What happened to me is no ones fault but mine. I chose to be with him. I chose not to tell anyone. You had not choice in what I decided. Emmett I forgive you for what you did."

**"You do?"**He asked confused.

"Yeah I forgave you a long time ago."Bay said. She had a good feeling that she was going to end up having the same conversation with him that she had with Melody.

Emmett looked even more confused. **"Then why were we not together? If you forgave me?"**

Yep. Bay sighed. "Emmett you broke my heart. I never planned on forgiving you. But I couldn't stay mad. Then from there came the forgiveness. How could I not forgive you? I forgave you but I could never forget. So to protect myself from that pain again I told myself that we could never be together. But I could never see anyone past you. You were always on my mind. I can't stay away."

**"If I didn't cheat on you then you never would have found yourself in his arms."** Emmett said forcing Bay off his lap by standing. He turned away from her. She shook her head. This was not right. Emmett shouldn't feel this guilt. Bay hugged him from behind. She kissed the back of his shoulder.

**She turned him around and it broke her heart to see that his eyes were watering. However his face was angry. "I am so mad I don't know what to do with it. I want to kill him Bay. I want to make him suffer for all that he put you threw. For every time he hurt you I want him to feel twice the pain. I am mad at myself and I am mad at Simone." **

Bay took a deep breath. "Emmett...I forgive you, and I need you to forgive you. You are the best person I know. You...Emmett you are everything to me and you need to let this go. We can't move on if you cant forgive yourself."

**"How can you truly forgive me for what I did?"**

"Because I love you. Because you were hurting and confused. Not that it gave you an excuse, but Emmett we are all human. Not one of use is perfect. Hell not even Daphne."

Emmett looked like he was going to continue arguing with her so she did what she had been dying to do since she got here. She kissed him. She felt him kiss her back. This kiss was urgent. It was angry and needy. She found that it was exactly what they needed. They needed the urgency and lust of it all. Yet even with the anger and the lust it was still somehow passionate. Bay didn't know how it manged to be both Lustful yet full of love, and she didn't care.

* * *

Daphne and Noah were both really happy that he was allowed to stay with her. Noah couldn't believe that John was actually allowing it. He was going to have to thank him. How he was going to do that without the possibility of getting knocked in the head he was not sure.

Daphne walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a blue towel. He smiled at her. She noticed him and smiled back. She went to him and gave him a kiss. He took his hand in hers. Daphne smiled at him again. She knew what was on his mind. They made their was to the bedroom kissing all the way there. Once the were almost to the bed Noah suddenly stopped. His face was full of question and concern.

**"Can pregnant women have sex?"**He asked so seriously and innocently it made Daphne laugh. He had a lot to read up on. She went back to kissing him. Noah took that as a yes and undid her towel. He loved the curve of her body. He felt her get goose bumps and smiled.

******Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Surprise

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 23: Surprise.

"So you really like this Noah guy?"Ty asked Daphne over lunch. He was leaving tomorrow.

Daphne smiled and nodded. "Yeah I love him."

"I'm glad to hear that. I just can't believe you and Bay are both going to be mothers." Daphne looked down. Ty looked at her threw squinted eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I am not sure I want to be a mother yet. I think I might give the baby up for adoption."Daphne gave him a 'please do not lecture me' look. Ty nodded and gave her a supportive smile.

"It takes a strong person to realize that sometimes the best thing you could do for your child is give them a life you could never give them."Ty took a sip of his drink. "Does anyone else know what you are thinking?"

Daphne looked guilty. "Not even Noah. I it's wrong of me not to tell him how I feel, but I don't want to put it out there until I know what I am going to do."

"Maybe he can help you make the decision."Daphne nodded. Ty was always good to talk out your problems with. She knew he was right.

"You're right. I will have to talk to him."

"Of course I am right. I am always right."Ty said jokingly. The both laughed.

* * *

"Hey thanks for meeting me." Daphne said once Bay joined her at the table. Daphne really need to talk to someone who was also in her shoes. So they agreed to have dinner at the new restaurant that just opened the night before.

"Yeah I know the feeling."Bay said picking up the menu.

"Hello ladies." Said a very bubbly blond. Bay put down her menu and looked at their waitress. She was tall skinny and looked exactly how she sounded. "I am Daisy, I will be your waitress tonight.. She added super quick "Can I start you guys off with some drinks while you decide what you want? Or you ladies ready to order?" She said so fast Bay could barley understand.

"Do you guys have ginger ale?" Bay asked not very hopeful. Melody had been right. Crackers and Ginger ale was wonderful.

"No ma'am I'm sorry." The waitress said.

"Well then I will have a sweet tea." Bay said unsure. She has had a pretty good day and hopped dinner wont push it.

"Same here." Daphne said. The waitress went away. Bay shook her head. Daisy looked at though she was getting ready to skip.

"She talks super fast. She looks like she sounds bubbly." Daphne said also watching her leave.

Bay laughed. "You are right about that."The girls smiled at each other before looking over the menu.

"Everything looks and sounds. So good."Daphne said.

"Same here. The real test is the smell. I have had crazy morning sickness."

"Me too." Daphne said excitedly. At least she wasn't alone. Bay smiled with the same thought.

"So when are you going to see a doctor?" Bay asked. "Emmett wants me to see one here. I think he might be more excited about this baby then I am. Last night he started spelling out names. I have not even thought about it" Bay and Daphne laughed.

"Noah is still trying to get his head around it. I have an appointment tomorrow."Daphne said.

"I think you broke the surprise element of being pregnant. So when they found out I was it was less of a shock." Bay said.

Daphne laughed a little. "Yeah I suppose you are right."The waitress was back and was putting their drinks in front of them.

"you lady's ready to order?" They both told the waitress what they would like. Daphne ordered some veggie dish and Bay went with Stuffed chicken.

"So what did you need to talk to be about?"Bay asked

"Do you know for sure that you and Emmett are keeping the baby?"Bay gave Daphne a confused look.

"Well yeah. I haven't even thought about any other option. Why are you and Noah thinking of adoption?"

"Not exactly. I have not talked to Noah about it. I am just not sure what I want to do."Daphne sighed. "I don't know if I am ready to be a parent. And I definitely do not think Noah is ready. We had sex the other night and before we started he asked if pregnant women are allowed to have sex."

Bay raised her eye brows. Wow, she thought to herself. "I can understand the worry."

"You seriously never thought about adoption? Not even once?"Daphne asked. This little fact made Daphne a bit shameful.

Bay shrugged. "No. I mean. When I first found out I was freaking out. I thought it was Jason's and it made me sick to think that I had a piece of him inside me. I wanted to run. If I was the guy I am sure I would have." Bay smiled a warm smile. "But when I realized it was Emmett's I felt warm. I knew from that moment that I would love and protect this baby."Bay saw that Daphne felt guilty for even considering adoption. "Besides."Bay said lightly. "Have you talked to Emmett today? He would be horrified if I even brought up the option. Like I said. I think he is more thrilled then I am."

Daphne sighed again. She knew Emmett was really happy about this. He had told her over video chat. He said it made no sense for him to be this happy but he was. His face was lit up like a child's face on Christmas morning. Why could she not be that happy?

"Hey don't feel bad for what you feel."Bay said as if she was reading Daphne's thoughts. "It doesn't make you a bad person." Daphne nodded. She supposed Bay was right. Even Ty said that it didn't make her a bad person.

"You think Kathryn will freak if I tell her?"Daphne asked worried. The look on Bay's face didn't help.

"Uncharted ground here."Bay said unsure of how her mom would react. "What about Regina? You think she would be okay with it?"

Daphne shrugged. "I don't know. Just like you said. Its Uncharted ground."

The waitress returned to give them their food and to make sure they didn't need anything else. They both thanked her and she walked away happily.

Bay took her time to cut up her food. She was sticking with little bits. Daphne's nose was turned up to her food. Bay knew the feeling many times so she knew that Daphne was nauseous. Daphne took one bit of her food and shot up to and ran to the bathroom.

"It everything okay with your friend?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah. Can I get you to take that back and bring out some kind of crackers and sprite or some type of clear soda?" Bay asked watching Daphne disappear behind the bathroom door.

"Would you like to take this to go?" The waitress asked while picking up the plate.

"I would say no. But thanks." Bay said turning back to take a sip of her tea. At least she could drink it this time.

* * *

"Is there something wrong with the food?" The chef asked Daisy as she walked into the kitchen requesting crackers and clear soda.

She shrugged. "I don't know. She took one bit and ran to the restroom." She said in that bubbly voice that irritated the chef. He took the food from her and sampled it. Daisy turn her nose up.

"There is nothing wrong with this food. What table?" He asked. Daisy hesitated. "What table?" He repeated rudely.

"Table five." She said pointing to the table Bay sat at. "It's the one with the dark haired girl."

* * *

Bay went to check on Daphne. She had been in there a while. She almost reached the bathrooms when she felt a hand grab her arm. Bay's heart dropped. She instantly felt sick. She spun and yelled "Don't touch me."

The man let go instantly. He put his hands up then asked. "What's wrong with the food?"

Bay swallow hard. She was trying to stop shaking. She didn't answer. The people around them were watching.

"Hello I am talking to you." The guy said in a raised voice. It reminded Bay of Jason's voice. Her eyes watered.

The guy threw his hands up and Bay flinched. "What's going on?" Daphne said from behind her while someone else asked from behind the guy.

"I want to know what is wrong with the food, and your friend here seems to be retarded."

"Did you just say retarded?" Daphne asked. The man barley moved his lips while he talked.

"Yeah. What are you deaf?" He said getting into Daphne's face.

The man was pulled back. "Hey what is your problem?" Anther guy asked.

Daphne stood there shocked. She looked at Bay and then looked back.

The man looked at his boss. He didn't know he was in today. "These lady's thought there was something wrong with the food. They sent a dish back and ordered crackers instead."

"There's nothing wrong with the food." Bay snapped once she was able to gather herself. "She's pregnant. It's called morning sickness. Hence the crackers and clear soda."

The other guy stood there shocked. This confused Bay. She wanted to ask what his problem was but dropped it.

"And yes I am deaf."Daphne snapped.

The other guy closed his eyes. "Your fired." He told the man.

"What! The hell I am." He said pissed.

"It is our job to cook the food not to get mad when someone doesn't like it. Then to come out here and be rude to our costumers. It is unprofessional. Get out."

The man stomped out like a two year old having a tantrum. Bay and Daphne stood there not sure what to do next. Bay looked at Daphne who had tears in her eyes. Bay was confused.

Daphne turned and left. "Hey." Bay said fallowing her. She cough up to her right outside. "What's wrong?"Bay asked.

"Daphne." Bay looked up to see the other guy come toward. Daphne looked at the man and wished she could disappear.

"You know him?"Bay asked.

Daphne nodded. "Bay this is chef Jeff. Jeff this is Bay my...Sister?"

Bay's eyes went wide. **"Wait the chef Jeff?"** Daphne nodded. Oops Bay thought to herself. **"I am so sorry. I didn't know who he was."** It was moments like this both of them were thankful Bay knew ASL.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you are all enjoying :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Same page

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 24: Same page

"So I am going to go so you too can talk." Bay said awkwardly. She wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to do.

"No it's okay. I have nothing say." Daphne didn't want to be left alone with him. She still hurt over him at times.

"Come on Daphne. We have a lot to catch up on." He looked down guiltily. "I miss you." He said truthfully.

"You should have thought of that before you broke up with me."Daphne snapped. Bay went wide eyed. Usually she was on the receiving end of that look.

Jeff didn't say anything. He knew she was right but things were so messed up. She was a miner and he was her boss and things go out of hand and he had to do it. For both their sakes. "Daphne we were way in over our heads. You were sixteen and I was your boss. I did what was best."

"For who?"Daphne snapped. "Because that was certainly not best for me."

Daphne shook her head in anger. "Let's go. I am done with this conversation."Bay watched Daphne stomp away. Usually it was Bay who stomped away. Bay looked at Jeff who looked sad. She tried to give him a smile but she was to worried about Daphne.

Daphne took off in her car before Bay was able to catch up. She watched Daphne speed down the street then disappear around the corner. Bay stood there for a minute before going to her own car.

* * *

"**Hey thanks for meeting me.**"Noah said to Emmett. Noah had text Emmett and asked if he would come over so they can talk while Daphne was gone.

**"What's up?"** Emmett asked. Noah went into the little kitchen.

**"I don't know what I am doing. This whole baby thing has me on edge. I know nothing about pregnant woman. I know even less about babies. I don't even know how to change a diaper."**

**"Hey relax those things will come with time. You can also read a book about both pregnant women and babies."** Emmett mentally shook his head. Noah was freaking.

**"How can you be so calm about this? I try to be. Daphne needs me to be but I just cant sometimes. I don't know what I am doing. I want to talk to Daphne about adoption."** Noah waited for a response from Emmett.

Emmett just looked at Noah. He didn't know why Noah couldn't be happy about his baby like he is about his. The thought of Bay made him smile. **"Then talk to her. Tell her how you feel."**

**"Just like that? You're not going to get all protective and get angry?"**Noah asked surprised.

**"Not my baby. You guys have to decide what is best for you and your baby. I cant make the decision for you."** The truth was he could tell Daphne had been thinking the same thing. He also knew that she tried telling him a few times but chickened out.

**"Did you and Bay ever talk about adoption?"** Noah asked.

**"No we never did. I think we both assumed that we are keeping it. I want to. I am happy that I am going to be a dad. It's not really reasonable but."** Emmett said shrugging. He was not going to worry about making sense of it anymore.

Noah nodded. He wished he could be more like Emmett. He wished he could be excited about the baby and have a good outlook on the situation. He just was not ready for a baby.

* * *

"So what did they say? Bay asked when Daphne got home from her doctor appointment.

"I am two and a half months along. I could I be so pregnant and not realize it?" 

"You are only a half month behind me. I am three months tomorrow."

"It's not as pregnant as you think." Kathryn said. "Lots of woman are two months before they find out."

Bay looked at Noah who looked a bit sick. He went up without Daphne. "Is he okay?"

Daphne shrugged. He got pretty pale when he saw the baby threw ultrasound. "I think it's time I talk to him about what you and I talked about."

"And what is that?"Kathryn asked curiously.

"Nothing."Both girls said together. Daphne quickly went upstairs and Bay was saved by the roar of Emmett's motorcycle.

**"Hey,"** Emmett said to Kathryn. She smiled and waved before going into the house.** "You ready?"** He asked Bay. She smiled and nodded. She was always ready to leave with Emmett.

**"We should talk."**Daphne said once she got to Noah. **"I am not ready to have a baby. I think we should talk about adoption."**Daphne said before Noah could interrupt.

Noah looked relieved. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring this up and now he doesn't have to. He didn't want to hurt Daphne by asking. **"I have been thinking the same thing."** Noah said then took Daphne's hand. Maybe Bay and Emmett where happy to keep their baby but he was not and as it turns out neither was Daphne.

* * *

Bay and Emmett were laying on Emmett's bed when Kathryn came in. She had a grave look on her face. Both on alert sat up quickly losing their smiles. "We need to talk." She sounded even more upset then she looked.

Bay and Emmett both went down stairs. John and Melody both gave Bay sad looks. She looked to Emmett who wad giving his mom a questioning look. That's when he noticed the cops.

"Bay Kennish?" One of the two cops said. Bay nodded. Did she do something wrong? She hadn't done street are in almost a year.

"Yeah." She said unsure. Emmett took her hand and that made her feel a little better.

"We are hear because we have a Jason Gregory in custody and we need you to come and identify him before we can proceed." The cop said.

Bay felt like her world was spinning faster then it should have. She felt Emmett move closer to her. "I don't understand. He was in Italy. In jail in Italy." Bay shook her head. "You want me to go to Italy?" She added. Maybe she misunderstood.

"No Miss. He was able to get away while in transportation. We found him pretty messed up so we need someone who knows him. So one who will know for sure that it is him." The cop stopped. This girl had tears in her eyes. He had tried to convince the Sheriff that getting her involved was not a good idea. After he read the file he fought harder but in the end it was not his choice to make.

Bay tried hard to hold back the tears. She wanted to scream and run from the room. He had gotten away. He was on his way to find her. She lost her fight. She ran up the stairs and went to Emmett's bed where she let the tear free.

Emmett found her, not that he didn't know where she was. She on his bed shaking with tears breaking his heart. Emmett scooped her into his arms. He hated seeing her like this. She pushed away from him. "He is back." She said not signing. She was shaking and her arms felt like goo. "He was able to escape in a little less the a month. He was coming for me." Bay started to pace.

Emmett was trying to fallow her but she lost him once she started pacing. He stood up and grabbed her arm. She stood still and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry."She said with new tears. Emmett shook his head and hugged her close.

Kathryn and Melody stood in the door of Emmett's room and watched as Emmett held a crying Bay close. It never made much sense to either of them why Bay and Emmett were together. Sure they had things in common but they just never fully understood. Kathryn teared as she watched. It was at this point they both realized that is didn't need to make sense. All that mattered was that they were happy.

Kathryn tapped Melody's shoulder and motioned for her to fallow her. Melody nodded and both went back down stairs. Melody knew Emmett would get Bay back down here once she could pull herself together. Kathryn said this to the cops. The one who had done the talking said he understood. The other one looked irritated.

After a few minutes the tears dried and Bay gently pushed away. Emmett gave her a small smile. **"I will go with you and hold your hand the entire time."** Bay took a deep breath. She took his hand and lead him downstairs.

"Okay I will do it." Bay said the moment she reached the bottom step. She was worried that if she waited to say it that she wouldn't be able to. "As long as I am allowed to bring Emmett with me." Bay continued.

"And her father." John cut in. There was no way he was letting her do this without him. He was already pissed that she had to do this in the first place.

The cops agreed and once they gave John directions they left. Bay didn't have to go until morning. It was a four hour drive to the little town were Jason was. They all ended up at the Kennish's. Angelo was told and he came over mad. Bay could hear them arguing. They were in the living room while Bay was playing with Emily. Her sister kept getting bigger and bigger every time she saw her.

Bay didn't care to here them argue. She felt like a small with them fighting over her. Even Emmett was in there. She could here Regina in there translating for him and Melody. Regina had arrived just a few minutes after Angelo. She was visiting for a few days. Bay was happy to see her. She was now sober for three months and it made Bay proud. She couldn't wait for Daphne to get here. She will be so happy. Anyway she knew Emmett or Melody must have been signing fast for Regina to have to translate. Her parents were both getting really good with signing and even Angelo was starting to learn.

With a sigh Bay picked up Emily and went to the living room. She stomped the floor getting everyone's attention. Once they all looked at her she said, "The fighting is useless I am going and there is nothing any of use can do about it. I will get threw this like I get threw everything else." Bay turned and left the room. She had to hide the tears. She knew what she had to do but it didn't mean she wanted too.

******Please leave reviews. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Forever broken

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 25: Forever broken

Bay didn't sleep one bit. She laid awake thinking of the day ahead of her. It was going to really suck and Bay couldn't help but to be afraid to see him. She tried to take comfort in the fact that he would not be able to see her but it didn't really help.

Emmett rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into him. They were at her house for the night. Usually her dad would make Emmett go home or Bay come home for the night but she begged her dad to let Emmett stay the night. After all Daphne was living with Noah.

Bay closed her eyes and prayed for sleep but in never came. She watched as her room got lighter and lighter. Finally eight came around. Bay went to get out of the bed but Emmett had tightened his grip when she tried to leave.

Bay smiled and turned toward him. His eyes were still closed but he had a smile on his face. She kissed the tip of his nose and he opened his eyes. She never got over how beautiful they were. They laid there just looking at each other for a minute. Bay again tried to get out of bed, and again Emmett stopped her.

"We have to get ready."Bay said. Emmett shrugged. He wasn't ready for her to brush her bed head. He loved seeing her first thing in the morning.

**"I want a few more minutes."** He said making Bay smile even bigger. She rolled her eyes but settled back into him. He was still warm from sleep.

A knock on her door made it official, they had to get up. "Come in." Bay said. She thought it would be her dad, but it turned out to be Regina. "I was asked to make sure you two where awake." She said. She stood a bit awkwardly in the door way. She and Bay had a lot to talk about. She left on a rough note and she was the only one behind on the whole Jason thing.

Emmett could tell that Regina wanted to talk to Bay. He gave Bay a kiss then left the room quickly. "I wanted to let you know that if I knew. If I had any idea about Jason I would have..." Regina was now sitting on the corner of Bay's bed.

"I know." Bay said cutting her off. "That's what everyone has said. And I would not have let you in. I didn't let anyone in."

Regina nodded. "I can not believe both you and Daphne are pregnant. I about died when I heard." She paused waiting for Bay to say something. When she didn't she went on. "So you and Emmett okay with this? Is he a little freaked?"

Bay laughed out loud. "He took it better then I did. He seems to be over joyed." Bay said with a smile. She loved that Emmett was happy. Regina smiled too. She supposed that it didn't surprise her. It sounded like the Emmett she knew.

* * *

Before Bay knew it breakfast was over and they were on the road. Bay watched out the window watching things pass by. She closed her eyes as everything Jason did to her came flying back. She never really forgot, but she had spent the last month trying to find peace with it and all this just cut her peace into pieces.

She sighed softly. She hugged herself as she thought of Jason's hands on her. It was as if she could feel him. She could smell the awful musk cologne he wore. She could feel his breath on her face. Bay closed her eyes trying to ride herself of the thoughts. She wanted to scream out loud for them to go away.

Emmett scooted over to her. Bay let him hold her. He kissed her forehead chasing Jason away. She breathed him in allowing his scent to over ride Jason's musk. She wanted to cry which only made her even more upset. Was this what this was going to be like? Was she always going to be so broken that Emmett will forever have to comfort her? Will she ever be well enough that her being with Emmett will have less and less sadness and more happiness? Will she ever be able to go to him and not need his comfort? This was not fair, not for Emmett. He deserved better.

Bay let a tear fall. She was so tired of crying and having Emmett wipe her tears away. Maybe it was best to let him go. Maybe they would put the baby up for adoption. Let him or her have parents who can give them everything. Bay took Emmett's hand. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. God she was such and idiot to think that this could work. He needed someone who could have a conversation without being so emotional. Someone who could take care of him back.

For now Bay let herself find comfort in his hold. She hid her face in his chest. She feel asleep like that. She could stay there forever but knew he deserved better.

* * *

Bay was lead into a little room that had a huge window. She held Emmett's hand while they told her that he and her dad would have to wait outside the little room. Only a cop could go in with her. Bay's heart raced and she wanted to throw a tantrum. But she was an adult and she needed to keep it together.

Bay felt empty as Emmett and her dad left the room. Before the door was shut she saw Emmett tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"Now you can see them but they can not see you." The cops said. It was the same one from last night. He gave her a smile. "You can take your time, and remember he has no idea that you are here. You ready?"

Bay nodded. "Yeah. As ready as I will ever be." Bay spotted him the moment he walked in. He was the forth guy to enter. He was pretty messed up which actually made Bay what to smile. He had a black eye and a swollen lip. He had a bandage on his nose. It looked broken. Yeah he was messed up but she had no doubt that it was him.

"Number four." Bay said as number four looked her direction. Bay could almost swear that he looked right at her as she spoke. Her legs tried giving out but she held herself steady.

"You sure?" The cop asked her. She didn't even wait for them to finish coming in. "Take one more look."

Bay did as he asked, but she already knew she was sure. She nodded. "I would know that face anywhere. Also I remember the freckle on his neck. I am positive that it is him." Bay said turning away. She didn't like how he seemed to be watching her.

The cop gave her the okay to leave and she did so as fast as she could. She felt like her legs wouldn't carry her but she made them move. She could feel her eyes burning with tears.

Emmett and John went to her. She was pale and looked like she was going to faint. They helped her out to the car. "We should get some food before we head back home."John said. Emmett agreed. He was glad that this process didn't take long. The longer Bay had to be here the worse it would be.

He watched her as John found a place to eat. She was avoiding contact with his eyes. He knew that she was hiding something from him. A feeling or a thought. Something told him that he was not going to like whatever it was.

They ate in silence. There really wasn't much to say. John kept giving Bay and Emmett suspicious looks. He felt like something was wrong between them. So once Bay head to the car after they were done John decided to ask. "Is Bay mad at you?"

Emmett looked toward Bay then back to John. **"If she is we will know soon enough. It is Bay after all."** Emmett said. They fallowed Bay out to the car. Emmett knew that something was wrong and he knew he would find out soon what it was.

* * *

Bay sat silently on Emmett's bed while he sat in his computer chair. He waited knowing that whatever was bothering her would soon be known. He tried to come up with possibilities but really couldn't find one that made any sense. He sighed. This was driving him nuts.

Bay often drove him nuts, but in a good way. She was just one of those people you can't help but love. At least in his opinion. Emmett smiled. Then again he supposed that his judgment was clouded with love. At least that's what some people would say. Either way Bay drove him nuts.

She turned to him and she looked sad. He knew that having to see Jason was hard on her but she didn't seem to want to be comforted. He tried once they got back to do so but she pushed away. "I think we should give the baby up for adoption."Bay said

Emmett sat there in shock. What the hell was she talking about? Had Daphne somehow convinced Bay that they could not raise a baby? His heart sank. Did she realize the baby could be deaf and doesn't want it? **"What are you talking about?"** He asked confused.

"I don't think we will work. I think the baby is better off with parents who are already married and older. People who know what they are doing."Bay said trying to convince herself just as much as him.

Emmett looked hurt. What the hell. Where was this coming from? Wait did she just say 'they wont work?' Emmett shook his head. This was not happening. He was not going to allow her to walk out of his life again. Why the hell wont they work? Emmett tried thinking of anything that could make Bay feel like they can't work but he couldn't think of anything. The past month as been wonderful.

Bay saw that he was going to fight with her so she went on. "Emmett it is not fair to you. I am broken. I don't know if I will ever be normal. I feel like all you ever do is comfort me and its not fair to you. You deserve someone who doesn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Someone who isn't scared that her ex is going to come kill you. So I am ending this."

It was Emmett's turn to feel bad. He had no idea that Bay woke in the night screaming. How could he? She was wrong though. She was not broken. She has been threw a lot and it was going to take longer then a month to even start healing. Bay started heading toward the door, but Emmett jumped up and blocked it.

**"No. I will never let you walk out of my life again. Bay you are not broken. I want you. I want you for you, and if that means that I have to comfort you every day for the rest of my life then that is what I will do. I want you Bay. Only you. You will get better in time."** Emmett took one of Bay's Hands and put it over his heart. **"This only beats for you. For our child."** Emmett waited for a response. He was relieved that this had nothing to do with the baby at all. She was just scared.

"Emmett I."Bay started. Emmett shook his head and kissed her gently. This made Bay feel light headed. She relaxed into the kiss. How was it that he was able to do this to her?

Emmett ended the kiss by pulling away. **"I love you. So you are not going anywhere because that's not what I want. If you are trying to leave for me then its the wrong direction. I want you to stay. Forever."** Bay smiled. She knew he was right. She hugged him and closed her eyes. Forever sounded good to her.

Bay wished that she could put the Jason thing behind her, but she knew she never could. She could feel it. He was probably on he way back to Italy by now. However Bay knew he was able to get away once how could she know that he wouldn't get away again? This scared her. She didn't want to be scared but she couldn't help it. She held tighter onto Emmett. Little did she know that Emmett to had these same thoughts and held tighter onto her. He stood by what he once said. If Jason ever comes near Bay he will kill him.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Movement

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 26: Movement

Bay hated this more then normal school. It was not fun having to sit in front of a computer, but they all agreed it was the best way for her to catch up and finish high school. The plan was for her to have it all done before the baby came. Bay was actually happy that she was going to finish high school but this way did suck. At least she could speed through the subjects she was good at.

So like she had done everyday this past week after breakfast Bay yawned as she sat at her computer. She was going to start with Math. It was her least favorite and found if she didn't do it first thing then she would barley get through it. So she sat with her least favorite subject and was about half way through it when she felt it.

Her hand went instantly to her stomach. Was this normal? She had felt little flutters before but this was more. Bay jumped up and ran down stairs. What if this wasn't normal? She couldn't possibly be feeling the baby yet. She was way to early.

Bay found Kathryn in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast dishes. Kathryn looked at Bay as she entered and noticed the alarm on her face. She stopped what she was doing. "Is something wrong?" She asked Bay.

"I don't know. I think something might me wrong with the baby." Kathryn's brows pulled together and went to Bay placing her had on Bay's stomach. She smiled at Bay and shook her head.

"Oh sweetie there is nothing wrong. Your baby is just moving." She said. Kathryn couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. That was her grand baby in there.

"Really? Already?" Bay asked surprised. She really had no idea about this pregnancy stuff.

"Yeah you are almost four months. "You will just feel more and more from here. Wait until the baby gets hiccups." Bay went wide eyed. The look was so innocent it made Kathryn giggle.

"They can have hiccups in there?" It was more of a statement. Bay shook her head in amazement.

"We will have to take you shopping soon for new clothes." Kathryn said looking Bay over. She was getting bigger and will get much bigger before this was all over.

Bay nodded. She could not fit in her jeans. Most of her skirts and she only had two sweat pants that she could fit in. She also has three of Emmett's shirts because only two of hers fits. This was the annoying part about being pregnant. Well after the morning sickness, but that seemed to happen less and less.

Bay dragged herself back upstairs and started back on her school work. She had to work hard to concentrate. Her mind kept wanting to drift of as she thought about things she never thought about. What will the baby look like? Will it be a boy or girl? Who will they be? What kind of things will it like? Would the baby be deaf? Will her and Emmett be good parents? Bay shook her head. These are things only time will tell so for now she had to get back to her math.

* * *

Bay rolled her eyes as Emmett picture bombed her. She usually gave him a few smiles but then after a while she is done. Emmett would smile at her annoyance. Emmett insisted on getting pictures every time we saw each other which was mostly everyday. He also insisted on side shots once a week. This was times when Emmett seemed so blissfully happy Bay could feel it radiating off of him.

Once he was finished Bay took his camera and snapped a few pictures of him. He gave her a few smiles then some funny faces. Bay smiled so full of love. She laughed and Emmett took his camera from her and took her hand. She got a huge smile on her face and put her hand to her stomach.

Emmett gave her a confused look. Bay took his hand and placed it where her hand was. She had been waiting to show Emmett since the day before. After a few seconds the baby moved. Bay watched Emmett's face. It went from shock to happy. So happy that he teared up.

Emmett couldn't believe what he just felt. The baby. He could feel the baby. He was shocked at first then happiness came. His emotions changed and he suddenly felt so Happy so blessed and so full of love he was sure he would explode with it. He looked up at Bay who had a huge smile on her face. Barley able contain himself he hugged Bay close, then planted a kiss on her lips. They both stood there with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Kathryn can I talk to you?"Daphne asked as she walked into the kitchen with Regina fallowing close behind, and Noah at her side.

Kathryn nodded then looked to Regina who shrugged. She had no idea what was going on. "Yeah of course sweetie."

Regina went and stood next to Kathryn and after Daphne and Noah shared a look Daphne started. "We have thought a lot about this."Daphne said pointing between her and Noah. "We think we are going to put the baby up for adoption."Daphne stopped to let it sink in.

Both Kathryn and Regina looked shocked. Neither new what to say. Kathryn wanted to argue. She wanted to tell Daphne that she can't. That this baby was her responsibility. However she also new that this was not her choice. It made her sad to think she will have a grandchild she will never know.

"I don't think so." Regina said in a tone that shocked Kathryn. "You think we want a grandchild running around in the world that we will never know?"

"You guy's still have Bay's baby. And besides this is not your choice it's ours." Daphne said defensively. "You don't have a say."

Regina looked hurt and she was going to fight on but Kathryn shook her head. "She is right. This is not for us to decide."

"So you are okay with your grandchild never knowing you?" Regina snapped. This was not what she wanted. She didn't want Daphne a teen mom either, but this was just so unexpected.

"No of course not but the baby is not ours it's theirs and if they feel this is best." Kathryn said. She was trying to convince herself of this as well.

"They are children how can they know whats best?" Regina said. At this point Daphne an Noah walked away.

"We have to trust that Daphne knows what she can and can't handle. I don't like it either Regina but if we force them to keep it then she will hate us."

"She might thank us. She is going to always wonder who she gave birth to. She will look at other kids who are about the same age and wonder if that is what her child is like. She will regret it." Regina said a little more calm.

"Regina we can't make her. We can talk to her and try to push her in the right direction, but at the end of they day we will have to hold her hand and support her decision. Even if we don't like it."

Regina sighed. She wish she could say it. To tell Kathryn why she knew this was a bad idea. But she was worried that she wouldn't understand. She didn't want everyone mad at her again What was she supposed to. Regina shook her head. "Okay then I will try to push her in the right direction. But I am telling you Daphne giving up this baby is a huge mistake." Regina walked away. She had to find a way to convince Daphne that adoption is painful.

Kathryn looked after Regina confused. Kathryn was unsure as to how Regina could possibly know that it would be a mistake, but she was not sure she actually wants to know. She hopped that Regina could talk Daphne into keeping the baby. She was getting used to the idea of having two little babies running around. She sighed. She will stand by what she said. If Daphne decides to do this she will stand by her side.

* * *

Bay was at Emmett's. Melody had just informed them that dinner was ready. Bay fallowed Emmett down. She always found dinner here interesting. It really put her ASL to the test. She was happy to report that she was getting better. Emmett and Melody were laughing over an inside joke Bay didn't really get, but she smiled anyway.

**"You are going to fall out of your clothes soon.**"Melody said to Bay changing the subject. She had noticed Bay was wearing Emmett's shirt and even that was getting tight.

Bay smiled. It was cool that her and Melody seemed to be getting closer. Thinking about the beginning when Melody was not a Bay fan almost made Bay want to laugh. Mostly at the time she signed 'hang out' wrong. That was embarrassing.

"Yeah my mom said something yesterday. I think we are going to go get new clothes soon."Bay said then took a bite of dinner. It was really good. It was some kind of casserole dish. It had a fancy name Bay couldn't remember.

**"Well I would assume Daphne is in the same boat. It's going to be fun you to get to raise your kids together. I just can't believe it."** Melody said like a gloating mother. Emmett frowned. He had not told her Daphne's plans. Bay looked uncomfortable.

Melody looked between the two confused.** "What? did I say something wrong?**"She thought about what she said. Nothing was offensive.

**"Daphne plans on giving the baby up for adoption.**"Emmett answered after a few seconds. Melody looked shocked and even more confused.

**"Does Regina know?"**Both shook their heads and shrugged.

**"Does that make a difference?"** Emmett asked. He had a feeling she wasn't telling them something.

**"No I just know that...I think Daphne will changer her mind. Regina wont be happy with that decision. Regina will be able to give her insight."** Melody stopped. She looked at their confused faces and hopped she didn't say to much. This was something that need to stay hidden. There was no reason to turn worlds upside down again.

Bay smiled and looked at Melody. The baby was moving again. **"You want to feel the baby move?"**She asked Melody.

Melody smiled. She would do anything to get off the topic of Regina. She nodded and both of them stood. It was amazing to feel the baby move. Emmett's baby and her grand baby. She smiled huge and Emmett smiled along with her. They were a family. He smiled at this. They all could be a family. Bay's family and his family can be one. Just one big happy family.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you all enjoyed :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Change of heart

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 27: Change of heart

Daphne looked at herself in the full length mirror. She gave herself a mean look as she pulled her new shirt up over her belly. She was getting bigger, and so Kathryn had finally made Daphne go with her to get maternity clothes. Yep she was growing, but she was not as okay with it as Bay seemed to be.

Bay bought new clothes a month ago. Daphne sighed. Pregnancy really did suit Bay. She was all cute and glowing. Her and Emmett seemed to taking it so well. Emmett could hardly hold in his joy. Why couldn't she feel that? What was stopping her? Daphne threw her shirt down and left in a hurry. She was so tired of being in this house. Daphne left no knowing where she was going, and didn't really care.

* * *

"Emmett." Bay said laughing. She had been ambushed by him at her house. He blind folded her and stuck her in her car. They had driven for about ten minutes. Now he was helping her out of the car and leading her somewhere. Bay had tried to keep track of where they were but he made a turn she was not familiar with. "What are we doing?" She asked again not even sure he was looking at her.

He took her hand and pulled off her blind fold. Bay was a little confused when she saw they where in front of a house. "What's all this?"

Emmett smiled and brought her inside. It was a small place, But it was cute. The front door led to the living room. Then next to that on the right was the kitchen slash dinning room. Off the living room was a hall that held three doors. On the left was a little room. The right was bathroom, then at the end of the hall was another a bigger room. Bay was sure it was the biggest room in the house.

"What is this?" Bay asked.

Emmett smile was big. **"It's ours."** He said happily. Bay looked confused. What did he mean.

**"Like ours to rent?"** Bay asked trying to understand. Emmett shook his head.

**"It's ours."** He repeated.

"How? I don't understand. How did you afford a house?" Bay was really confused, but Emmett smiled away.

**"It was being foreclosed on. So it was cheap and I got a loan that covered the entire cost of the house."** He shrugged. **"So I have to make payments to the loan guy, but that's cheap enough. So what do you think?" **

Bay stood there stunned. Then the smile appeared. They were going to live together. By themselves together. "Oh my god." Bay said, then hugged Emmett. She loved him. She wasn't sure how much more love from him she could hold but at this moment she loved him even more. "I can't believe it. How are you going to pay the loan?" Bay asked. He never told her he was working. "Wait who gave a teenage boy a big enough loan to buy a house? Did someone cosign?"

Emmett nodded. **"My dad cosigned."** Bay waited for him to answer the other part of her question. She never thought that someone would actually take a risk on a teenager. **"Your dad."** He said smiling. **"Your dad is the investor."**

Bay stood there shocked. She didn't believe it. She had to hold back tears. Her dad had barley said two words to her since Italy. He seemed to avoid her and Daphne both. "You went to my dad."

**"Yeah I have thought about all we need and what we need. I knew we needed our own place and I tried to get loans else where but no one would do it. I was about to give up then I thought about your dad."**

"How are you going to pay it back?" Are you working?" Bay asked. She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that her dad helped.

**"I will work at the car wash. I will work part time and the first ten hours free then what ever I work after that he will pay me. At least until school is out and I can get better work. Then I pay him back in money."**

"We are going to live together." Bay said happily.

**"Well not yet. I have a few more things I have to do before we can move in."** He smiled. She looked so beautiful. Pregnancy truly did suit her. Bay hugged him. Emmett hugged her back. He kissed her neck. He couldn't wait for them to move in here. He would be with her more and know she is safe. He hated watching her leave his house. It was always the hardest part. At least she agreed to text him to let him know she made it home safe. He hugged her tighter. He close his eyes. They will soon be home.

* * *

Bay stood in the doorway to John's home office. She was so thankful, so happy, and surprised by what he did. She wasn't sure what to say. He looked up from his book and stood once he saw her. Bay had tears in her eyes.

She went to him and hugged him. After a few seconds he hugged her back. "Thank you dad." Bay said into his chest. He stood there for a few seconds longer. He had been a jerk to his girls and he needed to apologize. He knew what she was thanking him for. Emmett had come to him four days ago. He told John that he needed help. Emmett laid out his plans for him. How he planned to finish school and then find a good job. He told him what he was going to do now. John felt proud of Emmett. He was manning up. He had plans and was trying to do right by his family. John felt confidant that Emmett would in fact take care of his little girl and his...grand baby.

"You're welcome." He said to her. Bay pulled away, and John wiped away her tears. "I have been a jerk. I am sorry for being so."

Bay smiled and laughed. She knew that he would come around after awhile. "This means a lot to me. You have no idea how much you helping Emmett means to me."

"Bay you are my daughter. No matter how old you get or even if you get married and had ten children, you will always be my little girl. I will be proud to call Emmett my son in law some day." Bay smiled tearfully at him. She really did have the best dad in the world. Even if he wasn't her bio dad, and for him to accepted Emmett just made it even more true.

She left thinking about the fact that sometime soon she would no longer be living here. This was both exciting and sad. She wouldn't be to far from her family but it was still going to a big change. Bay walled into the kitchen where she found her mom cooking some kind of dessert. Bay went up to her and hugged her. Just hugged her.

Kathryn hugged Bay back. "Is everything okay?" She asked Bay. Bay smiled and nodded.

"Yeah everything is going to be great. Dad is talking to be again." She said then left for her studio. She painted a new girl. This girl looked like the others but she was pregnant. Bay smiled. If she was still doing street art then this would definitely be a piece she would put up. She smiled. This would be put in the babies room.

* * *

"Daphne?" Jeff asked surprised to see her sitting on his door step. She looked pretty bad. Her eyes were red and she looked like she had not slept much.

Daphne shot up. She wasn't sure why she was here. It made no sense to her, but she was and now so was he. She wanted to yell hat him. How dare he tell her that he missed her and wanted to catch up. He had confused her. Turned her upside down. She loved Noah, but she loved Jeff too.

"Hi." She said not knowing what else to say. This was stupid. What was she thinking. Daphne went to walk away but Jeff grabbed her arm. Daphne looked at him.

"Why don't you come in? We can have lunch and just talk." He said hopping she would say yes. The biggest mistake he ever made was letting her get away. The least he could do was try to help her.

Daphne teared up and shook her head. She yanked her arm from his grip. "How dare you. How dare you make me fall for you then leave when things get rough. How dare you tell me you miss me and pretend like we can be friends after you told be that I didn't need to text you. How dare you." She said walking away leaving Jeff dumbfounded. He knew he did her wrong. He watched as she got in her car and drove away from him. He looked down then looked back in the direction she left in. With a heavy heart he went into his house. Somehow he would get her forgiveness.

* * *

Daphne and Noah laid on the couch watching some TV movie they just threw on. Daphne was in between Noah's legs and He had his hands wrapped around her with his hand on her stomach. Daphne was falling asleep thinking about her day.

Noah was dozing off as well when he felt something. His eyes opened wide and he looked over Daphne's shoulder to her stomach. He felt it again. Something ran threw him. Some emotion he couldn't pinpoint. He scooted out from behind Daphne and sat in front of her. **"I felt the baby."** He said with shock. **"I felt the baby."** He repeated. Daphne gave him a small smile.

Noah put his hands on her stomach again. After a minute the baby moved again. This time Noah smiled big. It was amazing. How cool was it that he could feel the baby. His baby, He thought slowly. The thought hit him hard. He had never thought about it that way before. It was always the baby. He smiled as he felt movement again. His baby. He looked into Daphne's eyes. There baby. Daphne smiled at him. If she had known that he would be this excited about feeling the baby move she would have showed him a long time ago.

* * *

Bay saw Noah sitting by the pool. He looked a bit confused. She walked over to him and sat. "What's wrong?" She asked. Noah shrugged.

"I am not sure how to feel anymore." He said. Bay looked worried.

"You mean about Daphne? I thought you loved her?" Bay said. She wasn't sure Daphne would survive Noah breaking up with her. "Noah you cant just knock her up and leave her." She added with attitude.

Noah shook his head. **"No I'm not confused about that. I love Daphne."**

"Then what are you confused about?" Bay asked even more confused then before.

**"We were sitting on the couch and I felt the baby move."** Noah took a deep breath and laughed a little. **"It was the most amazing thin I have ever felt in the world. Then it hit me. That was not just a baby I felt. It was my baby. Mine and Daphne's."** He smiled with the thought. **"Our baby. The one we seem so eager to give up. I never thought about it as my baby before. It was always just a baby. How do we know that it will be okay? How will we know that our baby will have a good life? We will miss everything. How do we know that there wont be other amazing things to experience with our baby?"** He sighed. **"I just don't know how to feel anymore."**

Bay was shocked about his change of heart. He was right. They both seemed so sure that giving this baby up was the best choice for them. Now here he was not sure at all what he wanted to do. Bay smiled at him. Maybe they will keep the baby. "Have you talked to Daphne?" She asked.

**"No I don't know how to say it to her. But Bay what if we can do it? I can work and so can she. We will find a babysitter. I know it will be harder.,but what if it can be done. What if this was supposed to happen?"**

"Then I think you need to tell Daphne how you feel." Bay stood when she heard Emmett's bike. "Emmett his hear." She said when he looked at her confused. He nodded. She went to leave then turned back to Noah. "For the record. I think you would make a pretty great dad." He smiled at her. Yeah he thought to himself. It wouldn't be easy, but he too thought he would make a pretty good dad. He smiled. He was going to be a dad.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews :D**


	28. Chapter 28:Noah

So i know that i have not been posting as often i usually do. This past few days have been crazy and today was my hubby's birthday and tomorrow i am doing an Easter egg hunt with my nieces and nephew so i wont be able to write tomorrow either. So i have decided to go ahead and post a short chapter. It is what i was able to write this morning. I hope you all enjoy and hopefully i will be back on track by money or Tuesday.

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 28: Noah

Noah sat at the table looking over to Daphne. She was staring at her phone waiting to receive a message from some guy named Jeff. He had seen the name when he had come home from looking for jobs. He was hopeful that by the time summer came he would have one. That only gave him about four months. He knows it sounded like a long time, but it didn't feel that way. Not many people where willing to hire someone who is practically deaf.

So it had been two weeks since he had told Bay about maybe keeping the baby. He has been trying to find the best time to tell Daphne, but she never seemed to be in the best of moods. And now she is talking to some guy. It wouldn't usually bother him, but when she realized that he was home she quickly hid the screen and had her 'I hope you didn't see that ' face on. Then to add to it when I asked who she was texting she said a girlfriend from school.

She has never kept anything from him as far as he knew and this hurt. Who was this other guy? Was he just a friend or someone she liked? Noah looked to at his hands. Could he hear? And speak? Noah had feeling that Daphne always liked hearing guy's over deaf guy's.

What if she does like this Jeff guy? Would she leave him? Noah's stomach dropped. Would she do that to him? He didn't want her to be with him and be unhappy either. What about the baby? Would she put it up for adoption? Could he have the baby? Were men allowed to do that? Well Angelo did.

Noah had to fight back the tears that threaten to escape his eyes. This was never something he had ever anticipated. He had thought that they were happy. He was going to spend the rest of his life loving her. And recently he had planed spending the rest of his life loving his child. He stood and went to the door. Daphne hadn't even noticed him walk past her. This made him mad. Who the hell did this Jeff guy think he was?

Noah went to the only person he thought could answer his question. Luckily she was still in her studio. The garage was open and she was dancing slightly while mixing paints. He smiled watching her. Bay really was a great person. He did really like her. He frowned at the scare that was visible on her back do to the fact that the back of her shirt was see threw.

Noah still felt a little guilty that she had been threw the Jason thing but she told him that she was sure it would have happened anyway. She had made him promise not to blame himself and most of the time he didn't but still seeing the scars, both physical and mental, made him want to kick himself.

He went in and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned quickly in surprise, then smiled when she saw Noah. He had to smile at her. Her stomach seemed to grow more every week and she just seemed like she was made for the whole pregnancy thing.

**"Who is Jeff?"** He asked. He didn't want to do the whole small talk thing. He needed to know if he should be worried. Her face went grave then to worried. That didn't make him feel very good. His heart speed up a bit and he wanted to scream.

"He was an old...friend of Daphne's."Bay answered slowly. He could tell that she wasn't telling him the truth. She looked like she was unsure if she should tell him.

**"Please tell me who he is. I have to know."** Bay took a deep breath then nodded. She motioned for him to sit and she took a seat too.

"He was her boss. She was working in this fancy kitchen. Actually much like the one she is working in now. At first, she hated him. He was mean and didn't like the fact that she was deaf. He thought it made her a safety hazard."Bay paused taking in air. "Then they started to fall for each other. He soon found out that Daphne was underage and then not to long after that he almost lost his job due to an investigation over an "inappropriate relationship in the kitchen." He couldn't take it so he ended it. She was really hurt by it."

Noah nodded taking it all in. He had never known of this. So he did need to be worried about this. He sighed. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Bay looked at him worried. She put her had on his should to comfort him. He hugged her. She hugged him back. She wished she knew how to make him feel better. She could tell him that there is nothing to worry about. That Daphne is over him, but she knew it would be a lie.

Noah held onto Bay and for a second he wondered if he had made a mistake leaving her for Daphne. He knew he hadn't He connected with Daphne, he loved her. He pulled away and smiled at a worried Bay. She tried to return the smile. The effort made him laugh a little. Bay smiled at this. He walked away from her not going to the guest house, but going to the only person he thought might be able to help him. Emmett.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29: Fight

******Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 29: Fight

_I am not sure if this is a good idea. _Daphne texted to Jeff. _Daphne I am not going to try anything. I know you are involved. I just need to...I need to make thing right. I know it's not right to say this but I never got over you. Please just let me have a few hours over dinner to try and make things right._Daphne let a tear escape her eye. She quickly wiped it away then looked to the table where she thought Noah was and was confused when he was there. She closed her eyes. She was not strong enough to say no.

* * *

Noah found himself in Emmett's room and he felt awkward. He wouldn't exactly say the he and Emmett were friends. He didn't dislike Emmett, but there was always Bay between them. Emmett turned around and saw Noah looking out of place. **"Hey, what are you doing here?"**

**"I need to know what I should do. Daphne is talking to an old boyfriend, Jeff. I don't want to loose her, but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this."** Noah looked sincere.

Emmett stood dumbfounded. He didn't know that Daphne was talking to Jeff. He thought she had let him go a long time ago. Emmett always thought it was for the best. The man was a jerk. At least in his opinion.** "I can't help. I don't know what you expect me to do."** Emmett said. He really didn't want to get involved. This wasn't going to be an easy road if she is in fact talking to Jeff again.

Noah sighed in frustration. **"I need some kind of help. I have already talked to Bay. She told me what happened between the two and all that, but you know Daphne better then even me. You where around when all this happened."**He shook his head. **"Sometimes I wish Daphne was Bay."** Noah stood still. He hadn't meant to sign that last part. He had forgotten who he was talking to.

**"You still have feelings for Bay?"** Emmett asked a little jealous.

**"I...Look sometimes I just can't help but wonder. I wonder what it would be like right now if we had stayed together. I love Daphne. She makes my world stop. She is who I feel I will spend the rest of my life with. However sometimes when Bay walks toward me, or when her hand touches mine. I long for her. She has this... this... look she just has something. A natural beauty about her."** Noah paused because Emmett wasn't looking to thrilled with him. **"I want Daphne. I need her. A couple weeks ago I felt the baby move. My baby move. It was the most amazing thing in the world. Then I thought maybe. Just maybe we can do it. I had never thought of it as my baby before. It was always just a baby. Emmett please.**

Emmett was nodding. He wanted to punch Noah in the face for talking about Bay like that, but he also had to appreciate Noah's words. Bay did just have something. Something that didn't have a name to it. He really wasn't sure how he was going to help Noah. When it came to boyfriends Emmett never really got involved and when it did he usually ended up having Daphne stomp away from him.

**"I don't know how to help. When it came to boyfriends I was always a little shaky. I think it's a girl thing. Noah you have to talk to her. Show her that you love her and tell her about how you feel about the baby. Just make sure you don't insult Jeff. She won't like that."**

**"This sucks. I never anticipated this. I never thought that an old boyfriend would come between us. I thought she loved me."** Noah shook his head. He just felt so hopeless.** "How did you do it? How did you live without Bay? The thought of not being with Daphne**." He sighed.** "How do you get threw that?"**

**"It's the hardest thing I ever had to do. That night when I slept with Simone. I was so mad at the world. I was mad at the world so I did something that hurt the one person I love. What I did was inexcusable. Telling her what I did felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. The look in her eyes...When she walked away from me it was like someone was twisting the knife. It never got any easier. Every time I saw her after that it was like the wound was reopened. It got a little better after she seemed forgave me, but she was still never with me. I tried to stay away. I tried to tell her that I can't be with her and not be with her." **Emmett smiled. **"I couldn't stay away. She has this pull on me. Like gravity. Then I thought I had lost her. When she was under him and he was choking her. That pain. The pain of knowing that if were were just minutes later she would be gone forever. That pain in indescribable. Your world stops. I will forever feel responsible for Bay being with Jason. My one mistake almost cost Bay's and our baby's life. Being without Bay is like being without air. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her. I will spend the rest of my life loving her. She thinks she is broken. She thinks that she will never be right. But even if it were true. Even if I thought she was broken. I would rather spend the rest of my life picking up the pieces and gluing them back together then have to spend one second without Bay."**

Noah didn't know how to respond. He knew that Emmett was in love with Bay, but didn't realize how truly deep it was. Emmett and Bay seemed like an old couple. Like they had been in love in lifetimes before. Maybe they were. He wasn't sure if he believed in past lives or whatever but that is how he could make since of and Emmett have done this before. They have been together in past lives. This was His and Daphne's first time. It didn't mean there love was not true it just meant that they had some growing to do. He had to find a way to talk to Daphne. He had to.

**"I feel guilty too."** Noah said confusing Emmett. **"About the whole Jason thing. I can't help but thinking that if I never left her that she would not have been threw it. I just wanted you to know that I feel guilty to."**

Emmett nodded. He never knew Noah felt responsible for that. **"Fight for her. Fight for Daphne. You guy's are meant to be together. You're the best she has. Just fight for her."** Emmett said. Noah nodded and left. He will fight for her. Even if she strays. He will fight for her. He will fight for him, and he will fight for his baby.

* * *

Daphne came home late. She was hoping no one was still awake. She sat in her car thinking about dinner with Jeff. God she had missed him. She had missed him more then she had thought.

She jumped when she saw Bay standing outside her car. Great someone was awake and by the look on Bay's face she was sure Bay knew where she was. Crap. Daphne reluctantly got out of her car. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this one so she might as well get it over with.

"What are you doing?" Bay asked. She knew Daphne knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean." Daphne said trying to play dumb.

Bay shook her head. "You can't seriously be thinking of leaving Noah." Daphne looked down and guilty. "Daphne!"

"What? So I have a few doubts. So I am a little confused. I am allowed to be. You don't know how I feel so you can't possibly get it!" Daphne snapped. Bay had no right to tell her what to do.

"What are you doing? You know that this won't end well. Daphne he left you. He left the moment things got hard."

"It really is none of your business."

"Bullshit! Noah is my friend and care about him. I care about you. Think about what you are doing. Jeff left. He left Daphne. Noah stayed. When all he wanted to do was run he stayed." Bay waited while what she said sank in. She could tell it was working.

"I love Noah." Daphne sighed. "I love Jeff too. I never stopped loving him and tonight was great. We laughed and talking... And kissed. If it is so wrong then how can it feel so right?"

Bay frowned. Daphne looked so confused. "Does it feel right or does it feel safe?"

Daphne looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When Ty came to visit we kissed. I let him kiss me and at first I was upset because it felt right. Like we should be kissing for the rest of our lives. Then I realized that it didn't feel right. It felt safe. Comfortable. Familiar. So does it feel right or does it feel safe?"

Daphne looked down at her shoes. How the hell was she supposed to know? "I don't know. Maybe I should tell Noah that I need a break while I figure it out." The thought hurt worse then she thought it would. Her stomach began to her.

"He wants to keep the baby." Daphne looked at Bay with a questioning look. "He felt the baby move and it changed him. He never thought about the baby as his before then. Like it wasn't real. It was just a baby. He loves you Daphne. The way Emmett loves me. He wants the baby and he wants you. He wants to provide and protect. What does Jeff want? Would he stay with you if you keep the baby? Would he read to it and be a father to it? Noah loves you and he has never let you down. Think about that while your making your choice."

"How did you make your choice? How did you decide to stay with Emmett. He cheated on you. Why did you choose him over Ty?"

"I didn't have a choice. I love Emmett. Even though he cheated on me. He is always on my mind and he is always there for me. Even when I didn't want him to be. How can I fight the magnetic pull? I long for him. The moment I leave his side I can't wait to get back to him. It's like our souls have done this before. Like we will do this a thousand more times. Bay sighed. She didn't know what else to say.

Daphne looked away. She did love Noah and he was a great guy. She was surprised to learn that he wanted to keep the baby. She didn't know yet. Now that he wants to she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Would Jeff stick around and help raise a baby? And what if things get hard. Could she count on him to be there? She wanted to say yes , but her heart knew better. Still, Daphne thought has she headed into the guest house, Jeff was in her heart, and she wasn't sure if he would ever leave.

******I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave review**


	30. Chapter 30: It's a BoyGirl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 30:It's a Boy/Girl

**"So do you want a boy or girl?"** Emmett asked excitedly. They were hopefully going to find out the sex of the baby today. They were sitting in the waiting room. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

Bay smiled and shrugged. She had no idea what she wanted. She wasn't sure she wanted one more then the other. "I just want a healthy baby." She told him. His smile was wonderful. It was hard not to be excited about the baby when you were with him.

**"I want a girl."** He said happily. He would be happy with a boy too. He was just so happy about this and the waiting was killing him. Bay's smile was radiant. She was just so beautiful and wonderful and she just made his heart race. He wondered if it would ever go away. If someday it will be lessened. Would they someday be able to breath normally around each other? Or will she forever take his breath away when she enters a room?

Bay watched Emmett watch her. He had that James Dean smile going on with his ocean blue eyes that she loved to get lost in. He made her feel free. Free from all her fears. She sometimes wondered if one day she will see him, and her heart wouldn't just melt. She doubted it. This was what love was right? Two people who love each other so much just the sight of them makes your day.

"Miss Kennish?" the nurse called. Bay stood and Emmett fallowed. They were put in room one. Bay sat on the bed and went ahead and got comfortable. The doctor usually came in pretty quickly. Bay liked her. She was a pretty lady who looked like she should be a model and not an OBGYN. She had long dark red hair and green eyes that looked like open green fields. She was Irish, and her accent told you so.

Like Bay had known the doctor was in with them within three minutes. She got straight to work and within minutes they were looking at their baby. Emmett took Bay's hand. The emotion the went threw him every time they saw the baby was so strong he had to remember to breath. That was their baby and no one could change that. It was their little miracle.

The doctor was looking at the ultrasound and talking. So Bay was translating. "Ten fingers, Ten toes." Emmett smiled. The doctor pointed out the baby's head, and eyes, and noes. The baby was looking right at them and thankfully the baby's legs were right open. The doctor gave them a huge smile. She turned so that Emmett could see her too. She had learned the sign for Boy and girl just so she could tell both of them at the same time. "It's a girl."She said happily.

Bay and Emmett shard big smiles. Emmett's eyes teared causing Bay's to tear as well. **"Girl. We are having a girl."** Bay laughed out loud.

"Yeah."She said with laughter. "We are."They hugged.

The doctor smiled at them. They were so full of love the doctor could feel it. It was funny to her. Here are a couple of eighteen year old having a baby, and they are in love and handling it better then some adults. She was sure these two will make it. She usually knew if there was a couple who would not be together forever. Very rarely was she wrong. She had hardly ever thought a young couple would make it, but they were different. "Congratulations."

* * *

The entire family was thrilled to know that the baby was a girl. They told Melody first and she hugged them both. Kathryn cried and John looked like he was going to faint. He was hopping for a boy because girl were just trouble. Daphne and Noah were both happy for them, and Toby and Nikki sounded like they were happy. They had found an apartment a couple weeks ago so Bay called with the news.

After they were able to get away from everyone they snuck into Bay studio. Bay picked up a paint brush and pulled out pick paints. She was going to paint a picture of happiness for her little girl. Emmett pulled out his camera, and picture bombed Bay. Bay laughed. Even though she thought he took way to many pictures of her she was sure one day she will appreciate them.

When he was done Emmett put down his camera and went to Bay slowly. He went up behind her and gently moved her hair aside to expose her neck. He kissed it softly. Bay closed her eyes as he ran his hands down her sides. His hands found her hips while his lips found her ear. Bay's breath cough in her throat. "I love you." Emmett whispered in her ear. These moments took Bay away. She loved the sound of his voice and cherished ever word he has ever spoken to her. Bay turned to him. His blue eyes were intense and her lips found hers the moment she turned. They let themselves get lost.

* * *

Bay woke in the middle of the night. They had fallen asleep on the floor of her studio. It was defiantly not the most comfortable place to fall asleep. Bay found her clothes and dress quickly. She had to pee, Which seemed to be the story of her life. Bay wondered briefly if anyone had went looking for them. If so who ever it was found them naked.

Bay went to the back door and prayed that the alarm was not set. If it was then she was going to wake the entire house. She opened it slowly and no alarm went off. They must have known she was still home. Bay ran to the bathroom from this point. She barley made it.

On her way back to her studio Bay felt a little scared. They house felt empty and it was dark much like it was the night she tried to have sex with Jason. The fear was overwhelming, and made Bay feel kind of stupid. She had to pause to take a calming breath. She had to tell herself that Jason was not here. He was not here.

"Bay?" A voice said into the darkness. Bay screamed and jumped. She ran behind the kitchen counter and sank to the ground. Her heart was racing, and she was sure she was going to be sick. A light flipped on and John came into view.

Bay looked as though she had seen a ghost. She was sheet white and that scream was terrifying "Bay I didn't mean to scare you." He said slowly sitting next to her. Bay started to cry and John took her into his arms. It broke his heart to see Bay in such fear. He wanted to Kill Jason.

Kathryn came running into the kitchen. She took a deep breath when she found John with Bay. "What happened?" She asked sitting on the other said of Bay.

"I scared her on accident." John said working hard to keep his voice even. After a few minutes Bay was able to pull herself together. She was okay and Jason was still not here.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys. I just had to pee." Bay said wiping tears away. Both John and Kathryn laughed a little.

"It's okay sweetheart." Kathryn said hugging Bay. Bay hugged her back and smiled at them. She left them on the kitchen floor and went back to her studio.

Bay sank to the floor and began to cry again. She hated that even though Jason was not here he was still able to scare her. He was still able to have some control on her life. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair.

Bay felt arms go around her and she didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. Emmett held her close which just made her cry harder. She hated this, but she needed him. She needed him so much sometimes it hurt.

It broke his heart to see Bay like this. He hated the anger he felt toward Jason when she cried like this. He knew why she was crying. He didn't have to ask. He held her close and rocked with her. She held onto him like her life depended on it. Emmett looked into the darkness as Bay sobbed. This was the worst part. Feeling so helpless. He couldn't do anything to make the memories of Jason go away. He couldn't take what had happened to her away. So he did all he could do. He kissed her. She kissed him back. She let Emmett drown out her fears with a kiss.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. :D**


	31. Chapter 31: Son Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 31:Son unknown

_I can't do this. I do want to be with you and I do love you, but I can't rely on you. I can't be sure that when things get rough you wont walk out on me. I think we might keep the baby. You think you would be able to handle that? No I don't think I am giving you a choice. Noah is such a wonderful person and he stayed. He stayed even though he wanted to run. I can't leave him. The thought of losing him hurts more then the thought of getting you back makes me happy. Please try to understand. I do forgive you. It's just to late. Please forgive me. _Daphne reread her text twice. Her finger hesitated over the send button. She knew she was making the right choice. This is what she wanted. That however did not make it easy. She closed her eyes and hit send. This had to end. She needed Noah,she wanted him, and she knows she hurt him. She hurt him and that was not fair. He deserved better.

Noah walked into the guest house with a smile on his face. He found a job. He would be cleaning up construction places. It was not the best job in the world and he would only be getting paid eight dollars and hour, but it was a job none the less.

Daphne stood when she saw him. They had not really been talking, and it had to end. She knew he knew and there was no denying it. **"I want you."**

Noah looked a little shocked at her. Did she mean what he hoped she meant? He waited for her to go on.

**"I ran into an old boyfriend and it brought back old feeling, and I know that you know. I have no excuse for my actions. But I want you. I told Jeff that I want you. I need you, and I hope you can forgive me."**

Noah smiled. She was choosing him. **"I want you too. I always want you. I got a job."** Noah smiled at her. He got a job and she was staying with him. Bay had told Noah that she freaked on Daphne and so Daphne knew how he felt about the baby. **"So what are we going to do about the baby?"**

Daphne took a deep breath. She had thought about this a lot the last few days. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do. Movement by the door cough both of there eyes and they saw Regina standing there. She had disapproval on her face. "You are going to keep this baby." She said as if she had the final word.

Daphne shook her head. For weeks her mom has been trying to convince her that she needed to keep the baby. Daphne had forgotten that her mom was coming home today. She was happy to have her mom around again, but she was not happy that they were once again in disagreement. "Mom this is our choice."Daphne snapped. She hated when her mom treated her like a child.

"You will regret giving this baby up. Trust me you have no idea what it means to let someone else raise your child. To never be there to comfort or care for it." Daphne walked past Regina and out the door.

Regina and Noah went after her. Once Regina cough up she grabbed Daphne's arms. "You need to listen to me!"

"No you need to listen. This has nothing to do with you. This doesn't change your life."Daphne closed her eyes. Regina looked sincere. Like she had done this before and actually knew what she was talking about.

Emmett, Bay, and Kathryn joined them outside. They had heard the yelling and came to see what was going on. They did not make themselves known as Regina's back was to them and she went on.

"I know what I am talking about." Regina took a deep breath closing her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Before you, Well Bay, I had another child." Daphne, Bay, and Kathryn all got wide eyed.

"**What**?" Bay asked making Regina aware that they were there. Regina spun and was shocked to see them. She was not ready for all this.

**"What's going on?" **Emmett asked.

"She had a child before me." Bay said shocked. How could this be happening? Again? Why did her life always have to throw curve balls?

"I was fifteen. I was fifteen, and I was poor. I didn't know what to do with a child and I panicked. I was supposed to keep it. That's what me and my mom had planned, But when the nurse gave me this small little boy...I felt overwhelmed and decided that I couldn't do it. I barley knew how to take care of myself. I regret it. I always wonder. It sucks not knowing if your kid had a good life. Good parents. I am usually sure that he had parents who were able to give him more then I ever could, but sometime I wonder if he was better off with me." She paused. She had tears in her eyes. "I would see someone about his age and always wondered what he was doing. What was he like? Daphne you have to keep this baby. You will always look at Bay's little girl and wonder. They will be the same age." Daphne had to fight back tears. This was yet another thing Regina had kept from her.

"I will keep it. But not because you want me to. Noah wants to." Daphne turned to walk away, but turned back to her mom. "If you have any more secretes you might want to go ahead and get them out now because this is the last time I will forgive you for lying to me."

"I so sorry. I wasn't trying to lie to you." Daphne nodded and left. Regina looked at Bay who looked confused. "Bay please don't hate me. It's not exactly easy to talk about. It's not something you just kind of throw in when you are having dinner talk."

Bay shrugged. She didn't know how to feel. How could this family get any weirder? "I'm fine. If Daphne can forgive you then so can I. But I also agree with her. If you have any more secrets you should get them out now." Bay walked back into the house. Emmett gave Regina a small smile and fallowed Bay inside.

Kathryn just stood there. "I am with the girls on this. Every time we think there are no more surprises, you give us another one. These girls have been threw enough."

"Don't you think I know that Kathryn? This is not something that is easy for me to talk about. It's not something that is really anyone's business. I just need Daphne to understand. It's not easy to give up a kid." Regina looked down. She wasn't even home for more then a few minutes and already there were problems.

"You right. It is none of our businesses." Kathryn was sure she wouldn't want to talk about that either. She hated when her miscarriage was brought up and not many knew about that. "Lets not fight over this."

Regina was surprised. This was unusual. "Okay." She said turning t go into the guest house. "I am glad she is keeping the baby."

Kathryn smiled. "I am happy she is keeping the baby too." Kathryn went into the kitchen. She was going to get to watch both of her grandchildren grow up.

* * *

"They know about the adoption?" Angelo asked Regina shocked. That had happened before he had come along, but he did know of it. This was something that hurt Regina. She never liked talking about it.

"Yeah, it was the only way Daphne would listen to me." Regina was sitting on Angelo's sofa and hold Emily. She had gotten so big it was unbelievable.

"How did they take it?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Okay I guess. No one really yelled at me and the girls both said they forgave me. Of course I won't be there when someone tells John. How is it I keep screwing things up?"

Angelo put his hand on her back. "You made a choice at fifteen to give your child a better life. If they can't understand that, then that is their problem."

Regina laughed even though nothing was funny. "Well at least I know someone wants me around." She rested her head on Angelo's shoulder. She wouldn't say they were together, but they talked a lot on the phone while she was in rehab.

"I am sure the girls want you around. Just give them time to process this. They will understand when they are parents. You make choices that seem like the best answer at the time. It's not always turn out to be the best answer, but no one knows the future. Don't beat yourself up."

Regina smiled at him. "Thanks." She sighed. This was what she needed. Someone she could go to that understood her. She looked at Emily who was now playing with blocks. She was going to be able to watch both of her grandchildren grow up. And if she played her cards right she might be able to grow old with the only person on this earth who understood her.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	32. Chapter 32: Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 32: Dreams

Bay found herself blindfolded again. It was funny to her how many time she managed to find herself like this. So she sat in the back of the car waiting for Emmett to take her wherever it was he was taking her.

It was a beautiful day and she could feel the sun beating down on her face. The wind whipped around her causing her hair to fly back. She lived for days like this.

Her thoughts when to Daphne and Noah. Noah was proposing to her today. He has this whole romantic day planned. He planned on doing it at midnight under the full moon. Bay smiled. She was happy for them. Life finally seemed to be going smoothly.

They had decided to put the Regina thing behind them. It wasn't like it was something people blurt out in random conversation. Bay also decided that she didn't want to got looking for this brother. It was not like she knew what she would say "Hey I am you sister. You mom gave you up at birth surprise! Oh yeah and by the way you kind of have two other sisters and a brother." Bay had to silently laugh at herself. Yeah it was better left undiscovered.

Bay shifted in her seat. The baby loved to get her foot caught in Bay's ribs and so Bay had to shift to get the baby out. It wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world to have a little foot in your ribs. Daphne was having the same problem. Both of them now had large round bellies. Daphne's was more of a basketball shaped belly. Kathryn said it made sense since it was a boy. This fact made both moms very happy. Not only where they getting two grandchildren they get a boy and a girl. There was nothing weirder then watching them cling to each other in excitement. Even John seemed to be able to be in good spirits about the babies. He slowly started getting involved in all the baby stuff.

Bay smiled as she thought about the time he had felt the baby move. It wasn't like he had never felt a baby move before. But the fact that it was his granddaughter made a difference. He had looked truly happy in this moment.

Finally the car came to a stop. Bay had meant to keep track of where they were going, but her mind had wondered else where. She felt Emmett take her hands to help her from the car. They walked about twenty feet and then Bay could here Emmett putting a key in a door to unlock it. At this point she was sure she knew where she was, but she was confused. Why did he blindfold her? She had seen it already.

They stepped into the house, and she went to reach for the blindfold, but his hands stopped hers. He lead her down the little hall and into the first little bedroom that was the babies. They stood here a few seconds before she felt Emmett remove the blind fold. After a minute her eyes adjusted to the light and she stood there stunned.

They were in fact in the babies room and it was fully furnished. Bay looked around in disbelief. The room looked like it belonged to a princess. The walls were pink and white. The carpet was white with a pink rug. The crib was white and round, and had a canopy above it. The blankets were pink and gold. There was a rocking chair and above that was a bookshelf that held nursery rhymes. The small closet sat open and she could see it was full with clothes and at the bottom there was shelving holding diapers and wipes. There was a portable diaper changer in there as well.

Bay turn to Emmett and realized there was an empty space on the wall behind him. The wall on the right when you enter the room was pink with the exception of a framed white spot. Bay nearly cried. He remembered that she had a piece she wanted to paint in the babies room, and not only had he remembered he created the perfect spot, and it was framed.

Bay looked at Emmett who looked like he was going to burst at the seams with happiness. Bay went to him kissing him. He was just to damn perfect she thought as she pulled away. "It's beautiful, I love you."He smiled at her. This wait had been hard on him. He had wanted to show her this from the beginning but he wanted to wait until it was finished.

He took her hand and kissed it. Bay let herself get lost momentarily in his eyes. She smiled and looked away. Emmett pulled gently on her arm so she would fallow him out of the room. The whole house was fully furnished and done up nicely. Bay went from room to room in a happy shock. He had done a beautiful job. The house was warm and cozy. It felt safe and welcoming.

After she had circled back to the living room she shook her head at Emmett. "I love it! Everything is perfect. Emmett you are the greatest."

He smiled an shook his head. He reached into his pocket and handed Bay a key. Bay took it with a smile. **"Now it's perfect." **Bay smiled at him. God she loved him. She loved him so much it should be illegal.

* * *

They stayed the night in their house for the first time. Bay thought she would feel scared an uncomfortable but that never came. All she could feel was happiness and contentment. Months ago she would have never thought this passable. If someone had reached out to her in the little cottage in Italy and told her she would be happy and safe in Emmett's arms today she would have told them that they were crazy. Yet here she was. Safe and sound. She settled into the warmth of Emmett's hold. She was warm, safe, and with the one person she truly ever loved...

Bay found herself in a dark hospital room. She was wearing a hospital gown, and laying on the bed. At first she was content laying there. She was having the baby, and she couldn't wait for this painful part to be over with. But then the air around her got colder and she became restless. She sat up propping herself up on her elbows. She squinted threw the dark trying to see if she was alone. Fear ran down her spine and she shook with it. "Emmett!" Bay called out in fear. She closed her eyes and told herself that she was not alone. Emmett wouldn't leave her alone. Her heart froze in her chest when she heard a familiar laugh. Bay didn't give herself time to even think his name before she was off the bed, and out the door. She had planned on finding a nurse to help her, but there was no one there. The lights here off too, and Bay struggled to understand what was happening. She heard Jason come up behind her, and ran for it. She called out for Emmett again. This too confused her. Emmett wouldn't hear her calls. She ran down an empty hallway trying to remember her way out, but the place seemed to be like a maze that kept changing. She heard his laugh as she screamed out in pain. She grabbed at her stomach and sank to the floor. There was blood everywhere. Bay cried out and Jason's laugh grew more evil. Bay called out for Emmett again. She didn't care that it didn't make any sense. As Jason's laugh drew closer Bay closed her eyes this time whispering Emmett's name. She suddenly felt comforted. She could feel his presents. She felt for him. She could feel herself being pressed against him. She could feel him rocking her to sooth her. Jason's laugh slowly vanished...

Bay found herself in Emmett's arms. She could feel that she had socked his shirt with tears. She stayed still taking calming breaths. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. After a minute Bay felt calmer. She was sure she felt calmer, but then why was she still shaking. After a minute of willing herself to stop shaking she realized that she wasn't. Emmett was the one who was shacking. Why? Was it out of fear? Had she scared him awake? Or, She thought slowly. Was it out of anger? She knew how Emmett felt about Jason. She pulled away and looked at him. His face held something she had never seen before on him. It was as if the anger was so great it had taken away all the good in him. This scared Bay.

She took his hands. They too shook. Emmett tried pulling away. He was beyond angry. Jason was able to hurt Bay in the one place Emmett couldn't protect her. He hatted this. She had been moving so violently it had scared him. He closed his eyes. He could feel her moving but that's not what had woke him. He shook his head. He had been almost sure he heard her call his name. That's what had truly woke him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was loosing it. But had she called out to him? When he woke she was clearly in fear of what she was dreaming. Emmett didn't have to ask to know that Jason was there. Emmett tried to calm himself. The shaking didn't seem to want to go away.

Bay placed a hand on his face and placed his hand on her stomach. The baby was awake and kicking. The dream Bay had woke them all. Emmett looked into Bay's eyes and his little girl kicked hard against his hand. This calmed him. Bay's eyes still held some fear but he allowed himself to look past that to the love he always found in them. Add the baby kicking to that and Emmett was able to find his way away from the anger he felt.

Bay closed her eyes. She needed to tell him about it. The dream would eat her alive if she didn't. "I was in the hospital. I was in labor and the room was dark. When I realized I was alone I called out for you. Then I could hear HIM laughing. I jumped out of the bed to get help from the nurses, but the place was empty. Then I called for you again when I thought he was right behind me. It was like a maze that kept changing. Then I fell to the floor in pain and blood was everywhere. I whispered your name"Bay looked at Emmett who looked agonized. Bay shook her head. He had woken her up. He had come when she called. Part of her wanted to believe that he had somehow heard her calls. "You woke me up at this point. I don't want to be alone. In the hospital. Please don't leave me alone."Bay couldn't help but to cry. The dream scared the ever living out of her. Emmett took her in his arms again. He thought about what she had said. She had called for him in her dream. Something in him wanted to believe that somehow in the unconscious mind he was able to hear her calls. He closed his eyes. I will never leave you alone. He thought to himself. He held onto her. She would never be alone.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Photos and showers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 33:Photos and Showers

"What are we going to do with this big house now?" Kathryn asked John as she made little blue booties out fondant. The baby shower was tomorrow and Kathryn was making the cakes the day before. She looked at John as she waited for an answer.

John finally shrugged. He had not quit anticipated that the kids would have moved out so early and so close together. "I guess we will figure it out later. Turn one room into a play room for the kids when they come to visit."

Kathryn sighed. Daphne had moved out of the guest house a few days ago. Her and Noah moved into an apartment about a half hour away. Daphne was thrilled that they were living on there own. Kathryn felt empty. All her babies were gone. At least she knew her daughters had responsible boyfriends. And it was not like she never saw them. Bay was home everyday to work in her studio. Toby and Nikki still came to practice for gigs. Daphne came by every day after school. She didn't like being home alone, and Noah work till ten Monday threw Friday.

Kathryn took comfort in this. At least she got to see them all the time. Kathryn looked to the back door as she heard Bay's voice outside. She went to see what was going on. Bay, Daphne, Noah and Emmett where inside Bay's studio. Kathryn was surprised when she looked in. I looked more like a photography studio at the moment.

Kathryn walked in making herself known. Daphne was sitting on a stool topless covering her breast with her arm. Noah was on the stool behind her also topless. He legs rested on either side of Daphne and He had his Hands rested of Daphne's belly. Daphne's right hand was rested on top of Noah's. They both sat still as Kathryn watched them.

Emmett looked over from behind the camera. Kathryn had to smile. She didn't much approve of these kinds of photos but she had to admit that they were beautifully intimate. "You guy's having a photo shoot?"She asked the obvious.

"Yeah Emmett insisted on it. After them we are up." Bay answered. It's not that she wasn't secretly excited because she was, but she just wished she had been the one to think of it.

Kathryn smiled. "I think that's a great idea. I can't wait to see them."Kathryn smiled and excused herself. She didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

They all looked at each other and smiled. Leave it up to Kathryn to catch them at this point. Not all the pictures where shirtless. Noah looked relieved when Emmett told him he was done. Daphne however was not and it was now Bay's turn to get in front of the camera. Emmett had given Bay and Daphne white flowing dresses to put on. He insisted that they get pictures taken together. Both knew it was a good idea. They had gotten closer over the pregnancy's. Both hopped they would stay close. They both felt like all they had was each other when it came down to understanding what they had been threw. Fate was a funny thing.

So Emmett put them where he wanted them. After snapping a few pictures he repositioned them. He had them take so many pictures and in different positions by the time he was done they were tired. Noah and Daphne left after Emmett finally let them go. He loved taking Pictures and he was clearly enjoying it.

Bay however was not done. He had plenty idea's of pictures for Bay. So he had her change into a flowing blue dress. He had fun snapping picture after picture. After that he had her change into jeans. This was the point where she would be shirtless. This was also the point where Emmett was going to be in the photos as well. Thank god for his fancy camera and all its fancy features.

Bay stood there with her arms crossed over her chest using her hands to cover her breast. She wasn't posing yet and had not expected it when Emmett snapped her picture. Emmett smiled at her over his camera. He had to take this picture. She had looked so vulnerable standing there it made Emmett's insides melt.

After taking a few solo pictures of Bay, Emmett set the camera to take multiple pictures. He set the camera to start in five minutes and to take ten pictures in a row. Once the camera finished its ten pictures the camera would do it again in another five minutes. He had Bay sitting on the stool just like Daphne and Noah had been doing. Emmett took off his shirt and took his place behind her. They put there hands exactly like Daphne and Noah had theirs.

Bay settled into Emmett. She Shivered has she felt his breath on her bare shoulder. The camera snapped a few pictures. Then Bay felt Emmett's lips on her shoulder. Bay quivered at his touch. She had turned her head to look at him. She realized the camera was still taking Pictures but paid no mind to it.

Emmett couldn't help himself. He just had to get his lips on her shoulder. She looked amazingly sexy In nothing but a pair of jeans looking so beautiful. He couldn't fight the urge to just kiss her shoulder lightly. He loved how she quivered at the brush of his lips on her bare skin.

After the camera finished Emmett had moved to reposition them. They only had five minutes in between shoots and he suddenly had the urge to finish this quickly. Once they were finished he could think of many places he would like to brush is lips.

* * *

The day of the baby shower arrived. Bay and Daphne had been sent away. Kathryn wanted to decorate and set up with out them there. She wanted them to be surprised. So they found themselves walking down the cement path that took you all around the park. It was a nice day and both enjoyed the warm air.

"So I never got to ask. How did he propose?"Bay asked being nosy. Daphne's smile told her things went well.

"It was beautiful. We were at this outside dinning place. It was overlooking a lake. We where dancing slowly. I sure we were off beat but we didn't care. The moon was big and beautiful. We just had such a great day. He took my hand and kissed it gently. Then he slipped the ring on my finger and said marry me. I am getting goosebumps thinking about it."Daphne had a big smile on her face.

"That's romantic."Bay said also smiling. She of course knew how he was going to do it. She had watched him rehearse it a thousand times. She was so happy that they were happy. She was also happy that there was no reports of Noah passing out from nerves. Bay smile got bigger. Poor guy.

They walked in silence a few steps. "Would you have believed a year ago that you would be here today?"Daphne asked. Bay shook her head.

"If some one told me a year that a year from then I would be walking in the park with you both of us pregnant and me being with Emmett I would have said they were crazy. I would not have believed them."

Daphne laughed. She had been thinking the same thing. It was crazy to think how fast your life could change. In a blink of an eye your world could be changed forever.

"You think it would be safe to head back to the car? How long could decorating take?"Daphne asked causing Bay to laugh.

"This is my mom we are talking about. Add your mom and my dad into the mix and it could take a while. I guess we can call this operation Jk and R."Daphne laughed too. It was a duh kind of question.

They found a bench and sat. Both of them had swollen feet and sore backs. The joy of pregnancy. Daphne was wincing a bit. The baby was wild up and was kicking hard. She loved to feel him move but he sure did kick hard. "I will not miss being kicked in the rib."She said lightly to Bay who strongly agreed with the statement.

"Yeah I won't miss that either."

* * *

Bay and Daphne were shocked once they returned home for the baby shower. Everyone was already there and all screamed congratulations at them when they arrived. There were all kinds of food and balloons. There were two tables pile with gifts. Emmett found Bay's side the moment he could. She laced her fingers with his.

They were surrounded by friends and family. It was in full swing when Bay saw a face in the crowed she had not seen in almost two years. Toby greeted him they why he always used to. Wilki said something that made Nikki blush and laugh. Knowing wilki it could have been anything.

Emmett fallowed my gaze and he too had a confused look. **"What's Wilki doing here?"** He asked. Bay shrugged. How would she know?

They made there way over to him. Bay was amazed at how much older he looked. "Wilki. I would recognize your scary face anywhere." Bay said in way of greeting. Wilki smiled taking Bay in. He hugged her awkwardly. Emmett had not let go of her hand.

"Bay I missed you too." He said. Bay smiled at him. "So now that you guys know I am back where the food I'm starved."

"Wilki?" Daphne asked causing him to turn. He had to take a second to take her in. She was most definitely pregnant. Daphne has a shocked smile.

"It's been... like forever." She said giving him a hug. "I never thought you would return." She said as Noah walked up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder. "This is Noah. My fiance." Daphne smiled at the word. It sound so official.

Wilki nodded taking Noah's hand. "Wilki." He said introducing himself. "The one who got away." he tagged on.

Bay and Daphne both laughed, but Noah didn't find it amusing. "Well I am going to get some food." Daphne said walking away taking Noah with her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Wilki asked. He sounded truly sincere.

"No. They just have been threw a lot. So what are you doing here anyway?" Bay asked. Emmett kissed her cheek and went to his moms aid. She was currently trying to get the Balloons the kept wanting to fly away.

"I am living here now. My girlfriend will be here in a few weeks after her job transfers her. I wanted stop in to say hi."

"So you have a girlfriend?" Bay asked relieved. She was worried he came Back for Daphne. Apparently this was clear on her face because Wilki let out a laugh. that said, What kind of person do you think I am?

"I am not here to stir old feelings. I am well aware of her relationship status." He said kind of offended.

"I'm sorry. You're right that was not fair of me. I just...things have been rough and no one wants thing to get harder." Bay said.

Wilki nodded. He could understand that. So he smiled an went off to find Toby.

Bay and Daphne stood and admired their cakes. The were almost identical except for the fact that Daphne's was white and blue and Bay's was white and pink. The cakes ha little blocks and rattles on them. There were some little booties and a tiny hat. They were adorable.

Opening gift took forever and Bay had never been so happy in her life to be done with it. They both ended up with so many things they had lost count. They both got things for bathing the baby to baby first aid kits. They got cloths and bibs. Bottles, diapers, and wipes. They got baby swings and baby blankets. These babies were set.

Bay and Daphne thank their guest as they left. It had been a long wonderful day. Bay hid herself in her studio. She sat in the office chair her dad insisted she used when she was painting. The stools where getting to painful to sit in for to long a time.

Melody peaked her head in. She had one more gift to give to Bay but she wanted to do it privately. She had watched Bay disappear into the studio. **"Hey.**"She said once she had Bay's attention.

Bay smiled. She noticed Daphne was holding another gift. "Hey what's up?"She asked. Melody and her had gotten closer. Bay could even call them good friends now. However Melody hardly ever seeked Bay out for privet conversation.

**"I have something I wanted to give you in person."**Melody said handing Bay the package. Bay took it. She opened it carefully. Melody took a seat on the stool closest to Bay.

Bay pulled out a soft crocheted baby blanket. It was white with a pink border. In one of the corners there was a bow with the letter M stitched on it. The blank had and older feel to it. Bay looked up. What this what she thought it was?

**"My grandmother mad it for me when I was born. I had planned on passing it on to my daughter."** She smiled. **"As we know I don't have one. I would like the baby to have it. When you guy's pick a name we can stitch the first letter in the bow." **

Bay was speechless. This was such a beautiful gift. This meant more to Bay then Melody could know. Bay felt accepted. Her baby was accepted. Melody have not made her feel unwelcome but she still was never sure where Melody's feeling for her was.

"Thank you. It's wonderful."Bay smiled at Melody. A tear escaped her eye. "This means a lot to me."

Melody smiled. She was happy that Bay truly seemed to like it. She was not sure how Bay felt about old things. Bay stood and hugged Melody who hugged her back. Yes they both thought. This was going to work. For the first time both thought of each other as family.

**"****I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34: Joy and a hateful promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 34: Joy and a hateful promise.

Bay examined herself in the mirror. She was huge. Both her a Daphne were approaching the end of their pregnancy's. Bay had her shirt lifted. She loved being pregnant. The whole thing has been a wonderful experience. She even loved her baby belly. However as she looked at her huge belly in the full length mirror that leaned against the wall in her and Emmett's room, she couldn't help but wonder how on earth her stomach could possibly shrink back. Bay sighed. She smiled at Emmett. She could see him in the mirror standing behind her.

"**You look absolutely beautiful." **He said going to her and planting a kiss softly on her lips like he was proving his point. Bay smiled at him as he pulled away. She wondered if he would always make her feel beautiful. **"I have to get to work. I will see you tonight."** He said giving her another kiss. Bay looked at him confused.

"I thought you had the day off?" She said. She remember him telling her this over dinner.

"**John asked if I could come in for a few hours. I figured it wouldn't hurt." **Again he kissed her. He said his goodbye's and was gone.

Bay sighed as she stood in the kitchen a few minutes later. She should have asked Emmett what he would want for dinner before he left. Bay smiled as she thought about last night. It was Sunday so he had worked an early shift at the car wash. When he got home at five he found Bay in the kitchen getting ready to cook. He made her sit with her feet up while he cooked. Bay tried to protest. He had been working all day and she didn't like it when he came home and cooked dinner. He gave her one of his 'I am not changing my mind looks'. He told her that she did school work and that it still counted. Bay rolled her eyes at him. She knew what he was really doing. At her last appointment with the OBGYN the doctor told her to try to take it easy. She told Bay to Keep her feet up when she could and not to lift things that are too heavy. They were coming into the last few weeks. So for the past week and a half Emmett had watched her like a hulk. If she stood for longer then twenty minutes he would insist that she sit. Bay sighed again. She would make it something easy.

She went to pull a couple hamburger patties from the freezer when the door bell rang. Bay smiled. She was still getting used to the doorbell controlling some of the lights so Emmett would know if someone was here. She had to admit that it was cool. Bay closed the freezer and went to the door. She took a quick glance threw the peep hole before opening the door. Emmett not only installed and alarm system, but there was four locks on the door. There was the normal lock then two dead bolt locks and one of those sliding lock things. There were also locks on every window along with bars. At first Bay had thought that he had gone overboard with it. It wasn't like they lived in a bad neighborhood, but she had to admit that it made her feel a lot safer when she was home alone, and she knew it made him feel better when he was out.

Bay saw Daphne standing there. Bay undid the locks to let her in. "Hey." Daphne said when Bay opened the door. "So I have something I want to show you. I was it on the way to Melody's earlier. It's really cool street art."

"Okay, Let me grab my shoes and keys." Bay said turning back into the house. In just minutes they were on their was toward Melody's house. Bay was actually a little surprised that Daphne was excited about street art. They were getting closer so she supposed that's why Daphne wanted to show Bay.

They arrived in an empty complex. From the car bay could see a piece of art, but she couldn't make it out from the angle. Bay got out and walked away from the car. She was a little confused that Daphne didn't fallow her. After a minute of walking the picture came into focus. It took up almost the entire side of the building. It had two hearts that were tied together by a ribbon and under that were the words marry me. Bay smiled. What a romantic way to asked someone to marry you. She walked toward it. She wasn't quit sure what it was made out of. As she got closer she realized that it was made out of pictures. A bunch of pictures. Once she got close enough to make them out her smile widened and her heart quickened. These were pictures of her. Every single picture had her or her and Emmett in them.

She turned when someone tapped her shoulder. Emmett got down on one knee and held up a ring. It was a simple silver band with a diamond on it. Simple yet beautiful. Her heart cough in her throat. He smiled at her. She felt a tear escape her eye. **"Marry me."**

Bay nodded. "Yes, yes absolutely yes!" Emmett stood taking Bay into his arms. He hadn't worried that she would say no, but that didn't change the way he felt when she said yes. He could tell by the way she was breathing that she was crying. He pulled away to see her face, and he liked what he saw. She was all smiles. Tears of joy. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Bay stood there over joyed. They looked into each others eyes neither of then saying a word. Bay didn't know what she would have said. She was going to marry Emmett and she was in love with the best person in her life.

Emmett watched Bay as she let this all sink in. He could imagine her walking down the isle wearing a white dress. The though made his heart race. It made his heart fuller then it already was. His life was turning out to be beautiful. He was going to have a beautiful wife and together they were going to raise their beautiful daughter. He smiled at Bay and rested his hand on her cheek. These were the best moments. The moments that didn't require speech of any kind. The silent words whispered around them like a beautiful song, and it was all because she said one magical word. Yes.

* * *

The next day Bay had to spread the news. She knew Daphne knew and was thankful that she didn't tell anyone. She found Kathryn and Regina out by the pool. It was getting warmer and they had decided to soak in the sun.

Bay went to them with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't hold in the happiness. How could she? Both Kathryn and Regina saw that Bay must have good news.

"Hey sweetheart, what up?" Kathryn said sitting up straight removing her sun glasses. Regina fallowed Kathryn's lead.

Bay smiled even bigger. "Emmett asked me to marry him!" Bay said practically bouncing where she stood.

Both Kathryn and Regina Gasped. They had identical smiles. Kathryn was the first to reach Bay. Hugging her tightly she said, "I am so happy for you two." When Kathryn pulled away she had a tear in her eye. She knew that Emmett was going to purpose. He had been planning it ever since Bay had come back from Italy. He had went to John and asked for Bay's hand in marriage. It was an old notion, but it was one John had respected. She knew he wasn't thrilled, but he couldn't refuse. Not only would Bay not like that,but he knew that Emmett was a good guy, and he knew Emmett truly loved Bay. Kathryn was surprised when John told her, and had been waiting ever since.

Regina hugged Bay as well. "I can't believe that both my babies are going to be moms and be married." She let out a laugh. There was just so much Regina wanted to say. She wanted to show Bay how proud she was of her and that she was so happy that she was happy. She wanted Bay to know that she had bloomed into a beautiful young woman. She just didn't know how to say it.

They all sat down and chatted over the proposal. They wanted details and Bay was more then happy to give them. Emmett truly was a romantic.

* * *

A couple weeks had gone by and both Bay and Emmett were still beaming over the proposal. Everything was going so well. They were getting married. Bay had finished her last class she needed to graduate yesterday. The baby was coming any day now. There were just so many things to be thankful for.

Bay woke. The clock told her that it was midnight. She had been feeling a little campy since she had went to bed at ten. Now it wasn't the cramping that woke her. She was sure she just peed herself. Bay went to move but the cramping had gotten worse as she slept.

She felt around for Emmett rubbing his arm when she found it to wake him. Now that she was more awake and less groggy she realized that she was probably in labor. Which meant that she did not pee herself. Her water broke.

Emmett stirred. He reached for the light turning it on momentarily blinding them both. "My water broke." Bay said the moment they could both see. It took a minute for Emmett to process what Bay had said. Once it hit him he jumped out of the bed. He went to the dresser grabbing clean clothes for Bay to change into. As she changed he went for the diaper bag that they had packed weeks ago.

Bay texted her mom letting them know that her water broke and they were on there way to the hospital. She got an okay back. Emmett helped Bay to the car. Once they were both in they looked over at each other. Emmett's face mirrored Bay's. Both looked excited and scared all at the same time. Emmett took Bay's hand. They sat in shocking realization. With in hours they will be responsible for a little girl. Her life would be in there hands. Emmett squeezed her hand. After they shared shaky smiles Emmett put the car in reverse taking the first step toward changing their lives forever.

* * *

He sat in his cell staring at the ceiling. He replayed the verdict over and over in his head. He was found guilty of his charges and had Seven to ten year depending on good behavior. The wench had got him locked up.

He shifted to his side. He was under major lock down due to his escape so there was no way he was going to be able to escape. A noise broke the silence. This happened often. Chances are roommates got into an argument, and now they were beating each other within inches of their lives. Jason mentally rolled his eyes. These people were so petty. One wrong word and they were at each others throats like they were animals in cages.

He laughed now. They were animals in cages. They had him locked up and treated him like scum. He hated them he hated HER. The memories of her made him feel like lava would burn him from the inside out. Her name was like a curse word. If it were to be thought of or spoken it would be with venom. The judges words echoed threw his head again. Seven to ten years.

He sat quietly as other inmates passed his cell fallowed by the CO's. He was discussed with his realization. They looked like a herd of kettle being rounded into cages. He threw himself off his bed and punched the wall. He cursed quietly as blood dripped from his knuckles.

"Seven to ten years," He said out loud. He would behave. He thought to himself. He would be the model citizen of this prison. He smiled to himself. They would think him a new person. He would use this time to plan. She will pay. She will regret the day she betrayed him. She will regret the day she left him. She was his and he will remind her of that. He settled back down on his bed. She will pay.

**Please leave review. I hope you enjoyed :)**


	35. Chapter 35: May 19th Welcome to the wor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 35: May 19th welcome to the world.

Daphne woke holding her stomach. She was in pain and she was sure she just peed on the bed. She crawled off going to the bathroom to clean up. Noah woke due to the movement of the bed. He went to Daphne. She looked like she was going to be sick. **"You okay?"** He asked concerned.

Daphne looked at him. She had thought they were just normal pregnancy pains, but she was sure she was in labor. It was a couple weeks too soon and this worried her. **"I think I'm in labor."** She said to him.

Noah went sheet white. His mind kicked into overtime causing all his thoughts to run together. It was to early. His train of thought was interrupted by someone ringing the door bell. Noah and Daphne shard confused looks. It was twenty-five minutes past midnight. Who was paying them a visit at this hour?

They went to the front door. Noah turned on the porch light and opened the door just a crack. On the over side was a very excited Kathryn. He opened the door the rest of the way. She practicality bounced in. "Bay is having the baby!"She announced.

Daphne looked at her in disbelief. They were both in labor? "So am I."Daphne said. Kathryn stopped bouncing where she stood. She had happy shock on her face. She let out a laugh. This was unbelievable.

* * *

Bay sat in shock when they were told that Daphne was in labor too. This was crazy would their babies be born on the same day? Now fate was just messing with them. She did have to admit that the idea was cool.

Kathryn and Regina went back an fourth between the rooms. The hospital was able to put them in rooms right across from each other. This made it easy for room hopping. Noah came into Bay's room looking like he was going to faint. **"Daphne wants to know if she can see Emmett, And I wanted to see you."** He said to Bay.

Bay nodded and smiled at Emmett. Emmett squeezed Bay's hand. He moved the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. **"I will be right back."** He told her before leaving. He had the dream she had on his mind and didn't plan on being gone fore longer then five minutes. He would not let her be afraid.

Noah took Emmett's place by Bay's side. He smiled down at her. "**You look amazing even when you are giving birth. Both my favorite girls are amazing."** Bay smiled at him. He was being to kind. She was sure she looked like a mess. She was sweaty and tired.

"Yeah, yeah sure I do." She said teasingly. They were silent for a moment. "How is Daphne doing? How far along is she?"

**"She is doing okay. She looks about as tired as you. I think the doc said she was four centimeters."** Noah took a seat. This was all happening really fast. Bay squeezed his hand.

"She is going to be fine and so are you. Try not to worry so much you will get wrinkles."Bay said before having another contraction. Noah stood. He hated these things. He hated seeing them in pain.

Bay took a deep breath ofter it was over. She was five centimeters which meant she was half way there. "**You okay**?" Noah asked with worry. Bay smiled slightly. Yeah I am freaking great, She thought to herself.

"I will live."She said out loud. He really did worry to much.

* * *

Daphne looked tired, Emmett thought to himself as he peaked into the room. Both the girls have already been in labor for five hours, and it looked like it would be a while before any one would have a baby.

**"How is Bay?**" Daphne asked once she spotted Emmett. Emmett crossed to her taking her hand. He had once thought that they would be together. That he would be here by her side because she would be having his baby. The thought seemed ridicules now. He couldn't imagine not being with Bay. She was to important to him.

**"She is doing good. Looks about as tired as you do." **He smiled at her. She had her hair back in a braid. He would suggest that to Bay when he went back to her. She was having a hard time keeping it out of her face.

**"I can't believe I am going to be a mom and you're going to be a dad. It's crazy. We get to be parents together."** Daphne said excitedly. How could this be any cooler. Her son might share the same birthday with her best friend's daughter. Then if you throw Bay into the mix it's even cooler. Not only would her and Bay share a birthday, there children will.

Emmett kissed Daphne's cheek, and Kathryn walked in. She smiled at him. "How is it going in here?" She asked. Her a Regina went and got food so now they were playing catch up.

"Great Emmett was just checking on me." Daphne smiled at him. He smiled back.

**"I really want to get back to Bay. I will see you later."** He said kissing her cheek again before leaving. He was away longer then he wanted.

* * *

Regina was Braiding Bay's hair when Emmett returned. Noah nodded at him and left to get back To Daphne. "This will keep the hair out of your face and off your neck." Regina said to Bay.

Bay smiled. "I have no idea why I didn't think about it." She looked at Emmett. His smile was endless. Her heart skipped a beat. God he was just so...so...She had no idea what word to put there, but he knew how to give her butterflies with just a look.

Bay winced with a contraction. Regina helped her lie back on the bed. Emmett went to her taking her hand. This was the worse part. Bay was in pain. He could see it on her face and in her eyes when she looked at him. He was helpless here. He couldn't make her pain go away so he stuck with making her as comfortable as passable.

John, Toby, and Nikki would show occasionally. John looked like he had not slept in weeks. Bay had to stop herself from laughing. He looked like a grandpa with all the worry on his face. He looked panicked. Toby and Nikki were both full of energy. It was radiated all over the room.

Melody had stayed with them for a couple hours. She was so delighted her face was lit with it. She couldn't help it. She was going to be a grandma. Her and Bay chatted about what they thought the baby would looked like.

Emmett looked at them happily. He couldn't hid the fact that he was thrilled they were getting closer. He loved it. His mom and the love of his life could be apart of the same family. The both returned his smile.

* * *

Finally Bay and Emmett had some alone time and they had to discuss the baby's name. They had ideas, and they had their favorites. Now they just need to agree on a name. They went threw the names putting two together. Bay knew they found the right name when Emmett smiled. It just felt right.

Ofter what seemed like a life time to Bay it was time to push. By the sound of it Daphne was pushing too. Emmett and Kathryn were by her said. After fifteen minutes Bay was exhausted. "One more big push." The doctor said. Bay pushed with all she had. The sound of her baby's cry was music to her ears.

Emotions went threw Emmett so fast he could barley identify them. He shook slightly and teared up. She was here. His baby girl was here. He felt like he just witnessed the most magical thing in the world. He steadied his hands as he cut the umbilical cord.

The doctor placed the baby on Bay's chest for a minute before taking her to clean her off. Bay and Emmett looked at each other tearfully. They could feel the emotion they shared fill the room. Kathryn was crying. Bay looked to her and smiled. "six pounds, five ounces, and nineteen and a half inches." The nurse called over the noise in the room. Bay looked at Emmett Sharing a smile.

* * *

Daphne and Noah both had shocked expressions at the sight of there little boy. Daphne started crying. Noah took her face in his hands and planted a kiss on her lips. They were parents. This little boy was theirs. "**He is beautiful.**"Regina said taking Daphne by surprise. Regina hadn't signed in in about two years. This made her want to cry more.

They watched as the nurse cleaned off their little boy. "Eight pounds, six ounces, and twenty one inches." She translated because the nurse was looking away.

Daphne smiled. She knew he was a big baby. All three of them shared smiles. What a wonder feeling it was to have a new addition to the family.

* * *

Regina and Kathryn both exited the rooms at the same time. They both shared happy tearful expressions. "It's a girl!" Kathryn exclaimed. She was born at nine fifteen pm." Her smile grew.

"Daphne had our grandson at Nine ten." Regina said laughing slightly. "So closed together on the same day." The both hugged each other. After a minute The walked together to the waiting room to share the news. Two little babies born into there growing family.

* * *

Bay and Emmett looked over their baby. Bay had unwrapped her to count her fingers and toes. It had been a few hours and they couldn't get enough of her. Bay smiled down at her little baby. Alexis Ember seemed to suit her. Her little Lexi had a head full of read hair and Blue eyes. Although that did not mean her eye would stay blue. Bay was sure Lexi's eyes would darken as she got older. As far as she knew there were no blue eyes in her gene pool. She had Bay's face shape and eyes but her nose and mouth was most definitely Emmett.

Bay handed Lexi to Emmett to get some sleep. She was tiered and she could no longer fight it. She closed her eyes thinking about her baby girl and about her prefect little family.

Emmett rocked Lexi in his arms. He knew babies were little but she was so tiny he was scared that he would drop her. She held on to his finger and yawn hugely. She was perfect from her head to her toes. He kissed the top of her head gently. He looked over to Bay who had fallen asleep quickly. The nurse had informed them that Lexi had fail her hearing test. Emmett knew that Bay had anticipated this but he was still shocked at how well she took it. She didn't even miss a beat. She looked at Lexi and smiled. She sighed to her that it was Okay Even though Lexi was asleep. She had looked over to him with a smile that showed him that it really was okay. Emmett leaned down and kissed a sleeping Bay on the cheek. Everything really was going to be okay. He had both his girls and both were safe an sound.

* * *

Noah and Daphne Smiled down st their little boy. He was snuggled up in a blanket looking so cute it about killed them. He had a peach fuzz of blond hair on top of his head. He had blue eyes. Daphne swore he looked just like Noah. Noah said he looked like Daphne.

They had decided to name him Jackson Blake. Daphne loved the name Jackson and Noah loved the name Blake so they put the too together. Jackson opened his eyes looking at them. Daphne cooed at him. They had found out that he passed his hearing test. Daphne was both thrilled and sad. Thrilled because he could hear but sad because she could never hear his voice.

They were told by Melody that Lexi had failed hers. Apparently Bay didn't falter. She took the news in stride. Daphne knew she would. She couldn't wait to see Lexi and Bay. Noah kissed Daphne's cheek. She smiled at him. It was a wonderful moment. From here on out she would have both her men. She looked forward to the rest of her life.

* * *

After Emmett was finished picture Bombing Bay and Daphne they got together in Bay's room. It was two day's later and Bay was sure that Emmett had more pictures of Lexi and Jackson the anyone else. Daphne and Bay both sat one Bay's bed holding each others baby. A silent conversation flowed between them. Thew made a vow to protect each others baby. They vowed they would raise their babies together. It was silent, but powerful. This was the beginning of something beautiful.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	36. Chapter 36: A year of weddings

**(Note) **I wanted to give you all warning that we are coming to the last few chapters. I am not sure how many more there will be at this point. I can tell you that there will be for sure two more after this. It really depends on how it plays out. I am thankful to all my followers and to all who have left reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 36: A year of weddings.

July 21, Nikki and Toby.

"I am so nervous." Nikki said standing in front of the mirror. She wore a long princess gown. It had a sweetheart neck line. There was beading along the top and bottom and all along the back. The beading fanned out along the train. It was a beautiful dress and Nikki looked beautiful in it. Her hair was half up and half down and she had curls put in it. She looked like royalty.

"You look beautiful and everything is going to be great. Don't worry." Bay said as she fiddled with her dress in the mirror. Toby and Nikki's colors were red and white so Bay had to squeeze into this red number. It reminded her of the red dress Vivian had warn to the Opera in Pretty Woman. Thank god most of her baby weight was gone at this point or she would have never fit in it.

"You look beautiful to." Nikki said to Bay. Bay stopped fiddling and smiled at Nikki in the mirror.

"Guy's the wedding is going to start in a minutes. We need to get in our places." Daphne said from the door. She to wore the same dress as Bay. Behind Daphne was the other two brides maids. Bay couldn't remember their names.

"You ready?" Bay asked Nikki. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I have been ready since they day I meet him." She said with a smile. This was going to be the best day of her life.

Bay smiled and fallowed Daphne to the entrance of the church. Everyone got into their places and when the doors to the church Bay entered. She lead the wedding party down the isle. Bay watched as Nikki's little cousin Brie walked down the isle throwing rose peddles all over the place. She was so excited with her task she nearly ran.

Bay looked over to Emmett who was one of Toby's grooms man. He smiled at her and winked. He gave her a face that made her get butterflies.

The music caught her attention. Everyone stood and looked at Nikki as she entered the room. Bay looked at Toby. The smile that crossed his face was wonderful. You could see the happiness and anticipation build with every step Nikki took. He looked like the happiest man in the world. It was truly beautiful.

Tears were shed as the ceremony went on. Bay wanted to kick herself for getting teary eyed. She didn't think she would. It was just so heart felt no one could help themselves.

"Toby do you take Nikki to be your wife?" The pastor asked.

" I Absolutely do." He said with a soft tone.

"Nikki do you take Toby to be your husband?"

"I do." Nikki said her voice heavy with happiness.

"You may kiss the bride." Cheers Brock out as they shared a kiss. Bay locked eyes with Emmett. They both smiled.

**"You look great"** He told her making her blush a little. She was brought back to reality when Daphne tapped her shoulder. They needed to walk back down the isle. So Bay walked in the middle joining her arm with Wilki. He was Toby's best man.

"You look hot." He whispered in her ear. Bay smiled and shook her head.

"Not a chance Wilki." She said knowing the tone he was using.

"I should have swooped in when I had the chance."

"You liked Daphne remember?" Bay said with a smile.

"Oh yes I remember well." He said looking over his shoulder to Daphne who was on Emmett's arm. "But that did not mean I didn't once think of taping you."

"Willi you are such an animal." Bay said trying not to laugh to loudly. They finally made it to the end of the isle.

"That is something Brit tells me every night." He said referring to his girlfriend. Bay shook her head and mentally said ew.

The ball room was beautiful. There were white and red roses everywhere. Not that it mattered once the dancing started. The lights went dim and there was a disco ball throwing light in different places. Bay and Emmett where dancing having a great time. Emmett had pointed out to Bay how good she looked more times then she could keep track of.

As the night went on Bay began to get anxious to get home. One of Kathryn's friends agreed to stay at J and K's house with the babies since they were to little to have at the wedding. Bay was enjoying the night out, but Lexi was still so little. She was only two and a half months and she had not been away from her this long before. She also couldn't help but worry about the possibility of Jason trying to hurt her. She hated that she even thought it up but what was she to do? It was a part of her and she would just have to learn to live with it.

They got to Bay's parents house at a little pasted midnight. The babies were fast asleep so Bay, Emmett, Noah, and Daphne had all decided just to stay the night. Bay looked at her sleeping baby. She was just so darn cute she wondered how she didn't just pick er up and eat her. The image made her laugh.

She and Emmett ended up in her old room. She went to change but Emmett stopped her. He gave her his' I need you now' Look and that was that. It was all it to to undo her.

* * *

September 9, Daphne and Noah

"Have you seen Daphne?" Bay whispered to Regina who was already seated. Jackson was fast asleep on her lap. His blond hair was starting fill out. He was just the cutest.

"I thought she was with you." Regina said alarm forming in her eyes.

"I will take the baby while you help Bay look for her." Angelo said reaching out for the baby. Regina gave him a sweet smile before giving him Jackson who stirred, but quickly fell back asleep.

"Where could she possibly be? We are at the beach. There is not a lot of places to hide." Regina said once they were out of hearing range.

"If I knew where she was I wouldn't have asked." Bay said holding up the bottom of her dress so she wouldn't trip on it. It was a beautiful flowing dress. It was a royal purple. She had The same color flowers in her hair.

They rounded on a set of steps that lead up to the parking lot. That's when they saw Daphne with Noah. They were practically making love right here in the open. Bay tapped Noah's shoulder because it was the closest to them.

"Did we all fly to Florida so you two could miss you own wedding? Come on the love making can wait, the guest might not."Bay said in a tone between amusement and disbelief.

They both smiled at her. Noah kissed Daphne one last time before taking off. Daphne looked at Bay and Regina with slight embarrassment.

Regina shook her head and smiled at her. "A child after my own heart." She said before fallowing Noah back to the wedding.

"You guy's just couldn't wait."Bay said teasingly. She helped Daphne straighten out her dress. Like Bay's it it flowed and blew in the wind. She looked amazing in it. It somehow managed to be simple and elegant.

Their wadding was small and intimate. It was mostly family with a few friends. Bay was the only one to stand with Daphne and Emmett stood with Noah. Purple Flowers were tied to the chairs the guest sat in. They said there own vows that were sweet enough to melt Bay's heart.

There was a translator for those who didn't know ASL. She managed to make herself blend with the wedding. Bay couldn't keep the smile off her face.

From there they went into a hotel ball room where there was more purple flowers elegantly placed on the tables which also had candles lit on them. It was beautiful. They all sat as Noah and Daphne shared their first dance.

After dinner they all danced the night away. Emmett was of course camera crazy getting pictures of everything he could.

Bay and Daphne often checked on the babies who for the most part were content in the play pen. If they were not there they were being passed around. Bay had went to check on them and found Ty holding Lexi who was looking at hin as if she had never seen another human in her life. He was cooing at her. Jackson was looking up at Bay as she peaked in. He smiled at her which created little dimples. She reached in and placed him on her hip.

"These kids are very cute" Ty said to bay without looking up from Lexi. By took a deep breath. She had an idea as to where his mind was. This made her feel bad.

"Yeah we do. You okay?" She asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I will be." He said looking at Bay. She smiled weakly at him. She knew he still had feelings for her. She often wished there was something she could do. Something she could say so he could move on. She was hopeful that he was moving one due to the fact he had brought a girl with him. She was pretty and up to know had not left his side.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Ty smiled at her. "Promise to invite me to your wedding and share a dance with me." He said lightly.

Bay smiled at him. "Consider it done." She said reaching out her free hand. Ty took it firmly.

The wedding ended without any problems. Everyone was tired and headed to their rooms. The plane Back to KC was at nine in the morning not leaving anyone much time to sleep. Bay and Emmett had agreed to stay in Florida for a week to watch Jackson. Daphne would stop by with battles of breast milk, but other then that Daphne and Noah were not allowed to worry about him. Something they would thank Bay for in the future.

* * *

December 15, Bay and Emmett.

"you nervous?"Daphne asked Bay who was putting on her dress. After she got it up she looked at Daphne.

"I am not as nervous as I thought I would be. I am mostly excited."Bay said happily. She was sure she would be nervous. She thought she would have the normal cold feet feeling. Both Nikki and Daphne had went threw it, but she just felt right. It was like she had always known she would marry Emmett.

"I can't believe Emmett is getting married. I mean it's not like I never thought he would."Daphne sighed. She wasn't saying what she wanted to say right.

"Things do feel like they are on the fast track these days."Bay said completely understanding where Daphne was coming from. "Zip me up please."

Bay looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her dress was fitted to her body. It was covered in lace. It has a sweetheart neck line and of the shoulder sleeves that drape on her arms. Her hair was put up elegantly with curly tentacles left around her face and in the back. Much like a porcelain doll. She had to admit she looked good.

Daphne was wearing a blue dress that looked amazing on her. It was sexy elegant. Nikki wore the same dress but hers wasn't as fitted because she didn't want to show off the little baby belly that would have shown clear as day.

"I think were are about ready to start." Kathryn said peaking her head in. The moment she spotted Bay she began to cry. "Oh you look so beautiful." She said stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Mom don't cry. If you cry. I will cry and ruin my make up." She said waving her hand in her face fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry you just look so beautiful. It's official my baby isn't a baby anymore." She said hugging Bay.

"Okay everyone is in place." Toby said peaking his head in. He gave Bay a thumbs up. Bay took a deep breath. "Lets get married."

Bay watched as Daphne and Nikki made there way up the isle. Emily fallowed placing peddles on the floor. She was so sweet as she tried to place the perfectly. Bay heard the wedding march and knew that was her cue. With one last deep breath to get her tears in check she stepped out and made her way down the isle.

She took her fathers arm and looked straight at Emmett. She never thought that he could be more breathtaking, but here he was making her fall in love with him all over again. His smile was so breathtaking Bay blushed.

Once she was with Emmett he took her hand and squeezed it. The electricity that flew between them was intense. How could they have any doubts when they felt this way about each other. **"You look amazing."** Emmett said. Bay closed her eyes. She was marring the love of her life.

They wrote there own vows an Bay was nervous. Emmett squeezed her hand making her open her eyes. It was time to start. He gave her his James Dean smirk and started. "**Bay. You are more important to me then I can put into words. Your smile makes my day and your presents makes my life. You are more then my lover, You are my soul mate. You are the reason I wake every morning and the reason I go to sleep happy every night. You make this world seem clearer and better. You make me the happiest man in the world. I love you more with every breath I take. I promise to love you and protect you every day for the rest of my life. I promise to care for you when you are ill. I will be there when you shed tears and will laugh with you when you are happy. My friend, My lover, My soul mate. This I promise to you.**

"Emmett, I feel like there is so much I should say, but I do not know how to say it. You are my best friend. With you by my side I am never afraid. I am never alone. I feel like I am in a fairy tale standing here with you today. You are my happily ever after. Today I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. I promise to take care of you when you are sick and to stand by you when you are sad. I will laugh with you when you are happy and with every moment shared that's another moment cherished. You are more then My Lover. You are a friend, guardian. You are my angle and you my soul mate I promise to love for the rest of my life.

"Do you take Emmett to be your husband?"

**"I do." **

"Do you take Bay to be your wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Emmett smiled at Bay who had tears in her eyes. This was the beginning of their forever. He took her face in his hands and tilted her head. He took her lips with his and let them kiss in this wonderful moment. She was his. Truly forever his. He was hers. He thought with thrill. He was hers and he liked that very much.

Bay laughed the night away. She danced with her father and Toby. She kept her promise to Ty and danced with him. Wilki insisted she dance with him and after she ran out of excuses she had to dance with him. She dance with Angelo and Daphne. She and Emmett danced with Lexi. Emmett had place three disposable cameras on each table to everywhere you looked pictures where being taken. It was a night to remember. The room was full of laughter and love.

Bay stood naked in the hotel room looked at her stretch marks. She hated them with everything she had. They made her self conscious. She saw Emmett smile at her in the mirror behind her. "You are beautiful." He said to her out loud. He want to her and kissed her shoulder. He felt goosebumps form on her skin and smiled. She was beautiful and he would never let her forget it.

Bay tuned and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her and brought her to the bed. Before she could form a full thought he kissed her again fogging her mind. This was it. This was there little piece of heaven. She let herself relax into him. Here she felt safe, worm and more then loved.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews.**


	37. Chapter 37: Seven Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 37: Seven Years Later.

"Mommy I cant find Bean." Seven year old Lexi said referring to her cat bean baby.

Bay looked around a mess of boxes in the living room she was sure she had seen Bean just a few minutes ago. The door bell rang telling Bay that they where most definitely running late. **'****We have to go sweetie. You will be late to school."** Bay said. She smiled at Emmett as he walked into the room.

**"I can't go to school without Bean. It's pizza day. It's art today. It's Friday. She loves Friday."** She said giving Bay a face that melted her heart. Her light brown eyes sad. Lexi turned at the tap on her shoulder. Her reddish brown hair curled it's way to her waist.

**"I will look for Bean, and when I find her I will bring her to you."** Emmett said then scooped Lexi into his arms and tickle attacked her.

Bay went to the door after the door bell rang again. "Hey aunt Bay." Jackson said hugging Bay around the waist. "Is Lexi ready?" He asked.

"Almost." Bay said smiling at him. He seemed to be a mix between Noah and Toby. Sometimes he looked like Toby, others he looked like Noah. His hair was light red and curled slightly at the bottom that rested on his neck. His blue eyes were light and friendly.

**"Lexi what's wrong?"**Jackson asked with alarm on his face. The two had been inseparable since birth. They knew each other inside and out. Jackson was really protective of Lexi. Bay thought it was just to cute. She had hoped that they would be friends, but she never thought they would be so close. She and Daphne loved it.

**"I cant find Bean."** She told him then put her bag on. Jackson took her hand and smiled at her. After a minute Lexi smiled back at him.

"You two be careful. Don't forget to cross with the crossing guard. Oh and after class you guys are going to Jackson's. I will be late. I will pick you up there." Bay said. She said most of this every morning. She was still unsure of them walking to school by themselves, but it was only a ten minute walk and most of the kids did. Jackson had to drop Lexi off at her school then Take a bus to his. They tried to make it so that he could save himself a trip but he insisted on taking Lexi to school.

**"They will be fine mama bear."**Emmett said. He took Bay in his arms and kissed her softly. Bay smiled at him. She still sometimes felt like a love stricken teenager.

**"I know but what can I say. I am a worry wort."** Bay said. She looked around the living room. The place was a mess. They had just moved here and she was trying to get everything unpacked and settled as quick as she could. She loved their new house. It was a three bedroom house. The kitchen was huge and the living room has a fire place. There are two and a half bathrooms and Bay was turning on of the garages into her studio. This way she didn't have to go to her parents house every time she needed supplies.

Lexi got a bigger room and she loved it. There was a little walk in closet and she was able to get a twin bed. The house was great. Moving was the sucky part.

**"I have to go. I will see you tonight."** Emmett said after reading the text on his phone, He kissed Bay. Emmett had a studio of his own. He was in family photography. His pictures were beautiful. He was always busy. People love his work and so he is always getting recommendations. He was working a portfolio of his pictures . He was hoping to expand into nature shots. He loved his job but his dreams did not end there.** "Looks like Lexi will have to wait for Bean."** He said then left. He hated to see sadness in her eyes.

Bay checked her watch. She also needed to get going. She was an art teacher at the high school. She loved her job. When she first took it it was going to be temporary. However Bay loved it so much she decided to stay. There was something about teaching people to do what she loved. She also learned in the process. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that she has made a difference in someones life.

* * *

Bay found herself in the office at Lexi's school. She ended up having to call work telling them she would need a substitute for the day. She was unsure as to what was going on. "Mrs. Bledsoe Thanks for coming." The principle said meeting her at the entrance of the office. Bay saw Jackson and Lexi sitting together.

"What is this about?" Bay asked looking at the kids confused. By now school has already started and Jackson shouldn't be here.

"Jackson got in a fight with some kids in front of the school."

"What? That doesn't sound like him." Bay said. Jackson was such a sweet soul. "Do you know why?" She asked

The principle gave her a look that confused her. "Does that matter? Is there something that okays the behavior?"

"No that's not what I meant. I will handle it. Why did you call me and not his mother?" She asked. The principle shook her head.

"I couldn't reach the mother. Please take the children home for the day. Lexi is welcome back Monday" She said walking away in a way that said she was finished.

Bay brought the children home and left a message with Daphne. Daphne worked at a catering company that had crazy hours so you never know when she will be working. Noah had found that he was good with his hands so he took up handy man jobs. He had a partner who could help with the translating.

Once they were home Bay sat the children on the sofa. "What happened today?"

Tears came to Lexi's eyes. **"Jackson got in trouble cause of me." **

**"I got into trouble because of myself Lexi."** Jackson said assuring her. "There were hearing kids in front of the school and they made fun of her. They called her a retarded cry baby."Jackson shrugged. "So a yelled at them. One kid him me, I hit back. No one is allowed to make fun of Lexi. There is nothing wrong with her."

"Oh honey people will always make fun of others who are a little different. They don't understand. You can't beat up everybody."Bay said. She took Lexi into her arms. She hated when people picked on her. She secretly was glad Jackson was there.

"I will if I have to."Jackson said then left the room. He hated when people where mean to his Lexi. She was better then they would ever be.

* * *

"Wait he beat up some kid?" Kathryn asked Bay as they set the table. They all tried to get together every Friday for dinner.

"Yeah they were making fun of Lexi and he didn't like it. He is protective of her." Bay placed a napkin. "I am not saying that it is okay, but I know Daphne his not going to punish him. She understands where he is coming from."

"Wow he is such a sweetheart. I never thought he would actually hit someone."

Bay nodded in agreement. She never thought he would either, but he was hit first. Again that didn't make it okay, but id did make a difference.

"Hey you guy's need help?"Daphne asked. Both Bay and Kathryn shook their heads. They were just about done.

"High aunt Bay. High and Daphne." The twins said in unison. Toby and Nikki's daughters were six. They were identical. The only way you could always tell them apart was the birth mark on Kyleigh's right arm. Gillian had on on her foot.

"Hey girls."Bay and Daphne said in unison. They gave the girls smiles.

Emmett arrived shortly after Melody. They were already sitting at the table eating. **"Sorry I am late."** He said giving Bay a kiss. **"Look who I found."** He said holding Bean out to a very happy Lexi.

**"Thanks daddy!"**She exclaimed climbing into his arms. Bay smiled at the two of them. She had told Emmett what had happened. He told her that he would be late because he wanted to stop at home to find Bean. Bay felt stupid that she had forgotten about it. She and the kids took a nap then went to the store for tonight's dinner, then cam straight here.

Regina and Angelo where also running late. They were married for real now and had little Cole who was two. Katie looked so little holding him. Bay smiled at her family. They were completely different people yet they all made this growing family work.

* * *

When Bay, Emmett, and Lexi returned home they walked into disaster. The contents of boxes were scattered on the floor. The whole house was turned upside down. The beds where stripped of the sheets and Toys were thrown about.

The police were called. In the end they couldn't find anything missing. Bay sat shaken on the sofa. **"You okay?"** Emmett asked then rubbed Bay's arm. He knew she was scared. She had been having nightmares about Jason and that always made her uneasy. Then add something like this to the mix. He shook his head. **"Why don't we stay at your moms for the night? I will get the security system installed tomorrow after work."**

Bay nodded. She knew if they stayed here she would not sleep. Lexi was also happy they were going to Grandma's and Grandpa's for the night. She was just as scared as Bay was...

Lexi snuggled in between Bay and Emmett once they got into bed. It was getting late and she was tired, but was to scared to sleep in a different room. Bay and Emmett snuggled back. She giggled then closed her eyes and fell quickly asleep in the comfort of their arms.

Bay watched her sleep. She wished she could protect her from the evils in the world. She wished she could shield her from men like the one who tore up the house. She wished she could protect her from the mean kids who picked on her. Bay kissed her forehead. There was truly nothing she wouldn't do for Lexi.

* * *

The next day her and Lexi went back to the house to start clean up. Bay had tried to convince Lexi to stay at J and K's but she wanted to help. So in the end Lexi won.

The house was not as bad as Bay remembered. Things always seemed worse when you are scared. She smiled at Lexi who was putting Bean in her pocket. Bean's head and arms stuck out. **"You ready?"** Bay asked her. Lexi nodded and they got to work.

Daphne and Jackson where late getting to them. They were coming over to help. Daphne told Bay that they would be at least another hour and a half. Bay set the Phone on the counter and finished Lexi's PB&J. She listened to the silence trying to hear Lexi. The house was completely quite.

Bay waited a minute. Lexi was just going to her room to get Beans plate so she too could eat. Bay listened for noise upstairs. The complete silence sent chills to Bay's spine. She shook herself mentally. Lexi wasn't exactly a loud child, she told herself.

Bay made her way up stairs. She saw Lexi's light on. Opening the door Bay saw Lexi sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes held horror. Bay stepped into the room and Nearly fell to her knees. "Well, well, well." The familiar voice stabbed at her. Jason had a gun pointed at Lexi. Bay's heart fell to her stomach. "You look pretty as ever Pet. Surprised to see me?"

Bay didn't answer. Her thoughts swam in fog. She was worried if she said anything she would be sick. She was also trying to compose herself. She didn't want to worry Lexi further. "Did you really think you could walk away from me you little Bitch."

**Please leave reviews. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	38. Chapter 38: Hostage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 38: Hostage

Emmett took a minute. He had this feeling of dread. He smiled at the family that were posed in front of him. As soon as he was done with them he needed to text Bay. She and Lexi had gone back to the house for clean up. He was not happy with the choice, and it had been bugging him all morning.

* * *

"Your problems are with me. Leave her out of it. She in Innocent." Bay said trying to sound sure and confident. She was sure she sounded like a mouse running for cover.

"You know that's what I thought at first." Jason said now toying with the gun. "I had seven years to dream this up. I have fallowed every road. She was the reasons things got screwed up. If she hadn't been conceived you and I would still be together." He gave her a grin that chilled her bones. "I don't share nicely. You are and always will be, mine."

"You hurt me. You treated me like dirt. If you cared so much about me then why do this? Why be this way?" Bay said trying to by time. She had no idea where this was going.

"You think you could guilt me? I once had a girl locked up for a week. You want to know what we did?" He asked with the same evil grin. Bay already knew this story and it sickened her. She had never forgotten that story.

"I will go willingly." Bay said. She couldn't keep the pleading tone from her voice. "Just don't hurt Lexi. She is just a child."

Jason turned away with laughter. Bay was glad Lexi had been looking at her. **"Closet. Hidden door leads to hallway. On my say. The closet door locks from inside once shut."** Lexi tilted her head in understanding. Jason faced Bay again.

"I suffered threw hell. I was treated like a dog. I have you to thank for that. You ratted me out. You left me there to rot." He spat at her. Bay felt herself fly backwards into the wall. Lexi Jumped up, but paused when Bay shook her head.

"You where choking me. I am surprised you didn't go after my family. You know the one who pulled you off me?" She said still trying to by time.

"Oh yes. I worked that angle too. Then I realized that I didn't want to kill you. Oh no. I am going to lock you up. I will use you as I please. You will know how it feels to be treated like vermin for seven years." He grabbed Bay by her hair. "This my pet is only the beginning."

"So what about Lexi? You going to lock her up to?" Bay said scared for Lexi.

"Oh no. I don't like screaming children. That is not my scene." He looked to Lexi then Back to Bay. "Well it's hard to say what I am going to do with her. She certainly is a pretty little thing isn't she." Jason said cupping Lexi's chin in his hand.

Bay closed her eyes. She couldn't risk making him more angry while he had her face in is hands.

* * *

Emmett pulled out his phone the second the family left the studio. With a deep breath he texted Bay.

_1:42: Bay?_

_1:52 :Bay please text me._

_2:00 :Are you okay?_

_2:05 : Are you at the house?_

_2:07 : Bay I need you to answer me!_

_2:10 : Bay? Bay seriously I need you to answer the text. I just need to know that you are okay?_

_2:11 :Bay please!_

* * *

Jason walked up to Bay taking her by the neck. Using the gun he moved the hair off her shoulder and kissed it. Bay mouthed "Go." To Lexi who gave Bay a terrified look, but quietly slipped off the bed. In fear that Lexi would be heard walking across the floor Bay moaned like she was enjoying it.

"I knew you like it." Jason said again with the evil smile.

"You know me to well." Bay said playing along. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Lexi slip into the closet and close the door.

The did not go unnoticed by Jason. He spun around and ran to the closet. "Open the door sweetheart and no one gets hurt." He said trying to yank open the door.

"She can't hear you moron." Bay said as strongly as she could. "She is deaf."

"You little." Jason said finishing the sentence with a back hand to Bay's face.

Bay went down with the blow. It stung more then she remembered. She placed her hand on her cheek. He had not changed at all. That scared her. Now that Lexi was safer she could feel the full impact of what was going on. He was here. Really here. She was in danger of being locked away and never coming back. Tears stung her eyes.

"You will never change and you will never be happy." Bay spat as Jason continued trying to get the closet door open.

He was finally able to break it down and the look on his face told her that Lexi was gone. She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. Lexi would be safe.

"Where is she!" Jason yelled running at Bay yanking her up by her hair again. Bay held in the scream. She refused to give him the satisfaction of it. "Where the hell did she go?"

From down stairs they heard a noise. Jason smiled and went running to the stairs. Bay fallowed in jumping on his back to stop him. Jason lost his footing and both of them went tumbling down the stairs. The fall hurt but Bay had to ignore it.

She jumped up and ran towered the kitchen. Knife. Was the only word on her mind. Jason grabbed her foot causing her to fall again. A scream filled the room, and it took Bay a second to realize that it was not her scream.

Tuning Bay saw Emmett leaning over Jason. "I warned you."Emmett said out loud so Jason could understand. Bay closed her eyes. Emmett stabbed Jason in the stomach with a Chefs knife.

Within seconds Jason was gone. Half way between disbelief and Shocked Bay started to shake. Emmett shook his head at her and went to her quickly scooping her up into his arms and sat with her on the sofa. Lexi stuck her head out of the entrainment center.

Sensing that the danger was over she ran to her parents. Bay and Emmett took her into there arms and held her close. Emmett closed his eyes. He had almost lost the two most important people in the world. He kissed them both and thanked god over and over again that he got home in time.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. **


	39. Chapter 39: Final

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 39: Final

Sirens, statements, thoughts all seemed to run together for Bay. He was dead. Gone. Never again can he hurt her. Bay sat on the sofa, a cup of tea in her hand. Daphne and Jackson had arrived minutes after the cops. Jackson took Lexi outside and across the street to play in the field.

Emmett could be seen talking to the police. Daphne was playing translator. Bay's eyes shifted to Jason's body which was being put on gurney with a sheet covering him. She took a deep breath. It was over. The fact was hard to wrap around. Years of worry and fear, now turned into nothing. She had nothing to fear. She could breath now knowing the he wouldn't snatch the kids as they walked to and from school. She didn't have to look over her shoulder. She didn't have to worry. It was over and done.

Soon all the cops and Daphne were gone. **"Daphne took Lexi for the night."** Emmett said looking down at Bay. She looked up and tried to smile.

**"He is gone."**Bay said with slight hysteria.

Emmett nodded and squat down in front of her. **"Yes Bay. He will never lay a hand on you again."** Emmett gently touched the bruise of Bay's cheek.

Bay closed her eyes. His touch was comforting. Emmett leaned in and kissed her. She needed it. She needed the touching and the closeness of it all. She let him take away her fear. Emmett brushed his fingertips down her side. He smiled when her felt the goose bumps. She was his and he was hers forever.

They found themselves cuddling in bed. Emmett could feel Bay's body rise and fall as she breathed in and out. Bay sat up and gave him a smile that told him something was up. He propped himself up on his arm. **"What?"**

**"It's ironic."** Bay said to him with a small smile. Emmett gave her a confused look. **"It's like a cycle. Emmett I found out this morning that I am pregnant."**

Emmett smiled. **"that's great."**He said hugging her. She was right. It was ironic. He held her close. **"I love you Bay." **Emmett's smile was big. He was going to be a daddy again.

"I love you too Emmett." Bay smiled at him. She loved him so much.

* * *

**NINE YEARS LATER.**

**"Jackson I am trying to do my home work."** Lexi said to Jackson who was sitting with her on the bench tables at the park. He had cough a strand of loose hair and tucked it behind her ear.

**"I know."** Jackson said taking her into his arms, and kissed her ear. Lexi blushed.

**"My mom will kill me if I don't get this done."** Lexi said pulling away from him a bit light headed. He had that power over her.

**"I am not scared of her."** Jackson said with a smile. Lexi shook her head and returned the smile.

**"Well I don't want to be grounded. So give me twenty minutes now or you will have to give me two weeks later."** Lexi said giving Jackson a choice. She saw him sigh. She kissed his cheek and got back to work.

* * *

Bay and Daphne looked out the window and saw Lexi and Jackson sitting on a bench table across the street at the park. It was built a couple years after Bay, Emmett and Lexi had moved into the house. "It's so cool that they are together."Daphne said to Bay. Bay smiled in agreement.

"It does not surprise me. They were inseparable as children."Bay said.

**"They are still children and if he gets my baby knocked up I will shoot him."** Emmett said taking a glance out the window.

**"Relax papa bear.**"Daphne said with a smile. **"I have giving him the talk and Bay gave it to Lexi."**

**"Wait, you think they are having sex?"** Emmett asked alarmed.

Bay and Daphne both laughed.** "We don't know. But we had to be pro active. We all know what it is like to be a teen with hormones."** Bay said then gave Emmett a hug.

"MOM!Daphne's six your old daughter Annaliese said running threw the kitchen to them. "I need to go play. I am bored."She said longingly. She had been trying to get outside all day.

**"I will take them."** Bay's eight year old Cole said. Bay's three year old Sophie was holding onto his hand. Around her neck was her little camera. She loved taking pictures just like her daddy. Lexi was into painting. Cole was into sports.

**"It's okay with me."**Bay said looking at Daphne who nodded.

Sophie went to Bay and gave her a hug and kiss. "I love you mommy." She said then gave Emmett a hug and Kiss. **"I love you daddy."**

Sophie was the only one of Bay's kids who could hear. She smiled at them as they crossed the street to the park. Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder. This was what her life was and she loved it. She had the best husband in the world and beautiful kids.

Bay smiled at Emmett. He was successful in his career. They all were. Emmett's pictures where getting more famous by the day. Daphne was in promotion for top chef at a five star restaurant. Noah had his own company, Noah's construction. Bay sighed. Life was perfect.

* * *

**"All the kids are not only in their beds, but they are all asleep."** Bay said sliding onto the bed Next to Emmett. He gave her his breathtaking smile.

**"I see."** He said taking Bay into his arms. He kissed her gently. Bay snuggled into him. She smiled to herself. They were what true love meant. Her love for him never lessened. He could still make her feel like a love struck teen. He still gave her butterflies.

Emmett smiled at her. This life they had built together was everything he had ever dreamed of. He had the woman of his dreams. She had given him three wonderful children. She supports him and never gets mad if he is home late for dinner. He kissed her again. He had a lot to be thankful for. He loved her now and he would love her forever.

Bay laid on Emmett and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She gave him a smile that gave him butterflies. **"I love you. I love you now and I will always love you."**

Emmett stroked her cheek. She was just so beautiful. **"Forever Bay. I am yours forever."** He kissed her to prove his point. He rolled over so the she was under him. She smiled up at him with those eyes that melted his heart. She kissed her neck. He felt her quiver. His smile was instant. In moments like this he was so full of her love he didn't know how it didn't just burst out of him. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "Forever."

**:): I am both happy and sad that this story has come to an end. I loved writing it and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. I want to say thanks to all of you who have supported me by leaving reviews and thanks to all who read. Thanks to all my followers. So for one last time Please leave reviews and I truly hope you guys enjoyed this journey as much as I did. :) **


	40. Chapter 40 just a note

I know that many of you enjoyed my ff and some said they hope i would start another so i thought i should let you all know that i have. It is different then this one, but i hope it is just as good. It is called Missing Pieces and is rated T.


End file.
